Lazos
by AraShiba
Summary: Mi primera Fic! IchiRuki. Luego de la guerra de los mil años, Ichigo y Rukia regresan al mundo real a continuar su vida en Karakura y su trabajo cazando hollows en esa ciudad. Una boda arreglada, un futuro en construcción. Un enemigo de antaño resurge detrás de las puertas de una gran casa.
1. Chapter 1: Tiempos de paz

Lazos

Capítulo 1: tiempos de paz

Era de madrugada en Karakura. Las clases habían terminado, pero debían ir al Instituto en dos semanas para recuperar las materias que habían perdido por pelear contra los stern ritters.

Se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana. Sus ojos violáceos miraban expectantes hacia afuera, esperando algún tipo de evento que pueda sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Días atrás, en la S.S., Ukitake taichou le asignó la misión de controlar a Ichigo, por ser ella cercana.

_ "Soy una teniente" – dijo ella._

_"Lo siento, son órdenes de Kyoraku So-taichou" – dijo el peliblanco._

Todo sereitei la creía indicada para esta misión, pero ella no sentía la más mínima necesidad de hacerlo.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se encontró con la mañana.

"Goodmorning IchigooooooooooPLAF – Isshin atravesó la ventana y cayó al patio.

Ya en la mesa, se encontraban Yuzu sirviendo té, Karin, Ichigo y Rukia sentados, viendo el espectáculo diario del patriarca de los Kurosaki.

"Masaki, tus hijos ya no me quieren" – llora a cántaros.

Luego del desayuno, Ichigo se dirigió al baño a acicalarse.

Rukia, como parte de la honorable casa Kuchiki, había heredado el orgullo de su hermano mayor, situación por la que no podía incumplir con la misión que le había sido asignada por su superior.

Aprovechó que Yuzu y Karin habían acompañado a su padre a atender a unos heridos en un accidente a unos kilómetros de la ciudad; y se dirigió a vigilar al shinigami sustituto que todavía se encontraba en el baño.

Luego de la pelea con el Vandenreich, sus problemas para detectar reiatsu eran parte del pasado. Ichigo pudo sentir la presencia de la morena todo el tiempo. Ella desconocía esta situación, ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar luego de ese incidente, y decidió darle un buen susto. ¿Qué mejor que salir en toalla? Seguramente no lo vería por la vergüenza, de todos modos… Era una enana virgen a los 150.

Abrió la puerta. La morena por un momento se escondió detrás de su mechón negro, pero recordó que los Kuchiki no se acobardan, así que sacó pecho, respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Etto…" – atinó a decir, sus palabras se quedaron a medio camino. Por Kami, su físico era increíble. Éste niñato cabeza de zanahoria, maleducado, soberbio, ¡NO! Ella no debía pensar en él de esa manera.

"¿Acaso me estás vigilando, enana?" – Dijo el chico.

"Etto…" – Las palabras seguían sin poder salir de su boca. – "Sí, gomen ne… Ya me iré".

En lugar de irse, se quedó mirándole. Las gotas de agua recorrían cada milímetro de su pecho. Hubiera peleado contra 15 gillians juntos sólo por dejar que esos brazos la contengan. Era parte del juego del chico, pero esa mirada lo estaba poniendo algo incómodo.

"¿Podrías ya darte la vuelta, enana?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para que me cambie, baka."

"…"

No pudo decir nada. Fue la primera vez en que se encontraba en una situación como esa. No recordaba en qué momento comenzó a sentirse así. De cierto modo, todo había comenzado aquella vez, cuando él tenía 15 años y era un niñato de preparatoria…


	2. Chapter 2: Un gigai defectuoso

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y a todos los que leyeron sin comentar. Es mi primera fic y sinceramente no esperaba que tantos la lean, ¡espero no desilusionarlos! Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, sino y como mucho, cada 10 días. No sé a dónde me pueda llevar esta historia pero por el momento disfruto mucho escribiéndola. ****Aclaración****: Bleach no es mío, sino del maestro Tite Kubo.**

Lazos

Capítulo 2: Un gigai defectuoso

Esa misma tarde, el sol acariciaba la ciudad de Karakura. Rukia se encontraba meditando acerca de lo ocurrido hacía unas horas, en el parque donde Ulquiorra y Yammy habían llegado alguna vez con la misión de testear el poder de Ichigo.

No podía olvidar fácilmente la imagen del chico de cabeza anaranjada. De sólo pensarlo, el latido del corazón de su gigai se aceleraba, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban tal como en ese momento.

Nunca en todas sus décadas de vida en la Soul Society había tenido esas sensaciones.

"Urahara no ha reparado correctamente mi gigai" – chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba. "Sí, debe ser eso… Tendré que dejárselo lo antes posible… Maldito tendedero, siempre haciendo su trabajo a medias para cobrarme más. ¿Qué más da? Nuevamente debo pedir dinero a Nii-sama…".

Alerta de hollow en el celular de Rukia.

Corrió hacia el lugar, pero extrañamente Afro-san le había ganado de mano. Debía estar distraída con el asunto de su gigai, o él muy cerca para que eso sucediera. Después de todo, siempre hay algo que puede sorprendernos.

Olvidando su fallo, caminó lentamente hasta la casa. Si había algo que no había en la Soul Society, era el aire del mundo real. No era más limpio, al contrario, pero llenar sus pulmones con este, le proporcionaba un agradable cosquilleo y era feliz.

Exhaló suavemente.

"Oe, Ichigo!" – gritaba una pelinegra hacia una de las ventanas de la residencia Kurosaki, sin recibir respuesta alguna. "Debe estar con Unagi-san" – pensó.

En ese momento, la ahora chica de preparatoria, Yuzu, la vio. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella, con su característica sonrisa inocente y su mirada limpia.

"¿Has visto a Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan? Esta noche quería preparar curry, pero me he quedado sin el polvo para hacerlo..." – la mirada de la pequeña mostraba rastros de desilusión.

"No, pero puedo ir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes" – le sonrió. La pequeña Kurosaki respondió con el mismo gesto.

La tienda donde compraría quedaba a dos calles de la tienda de Urahara. Recordando su problema con el gigai, pensó que sería adecuado llevárselo al día siguiente para que lo revisara. Todavía faltaban dos semanas hasta el comienzo de los cursos de verano, por lo que no era de suma importancia quedarse dentro del cuerpo faux. Además, ya no era extraño verla en su forma de shinigami para sus amigos ni para la familia de Ichigo; salvo para Yuzu-chan, que no podía verla.

Los días cuando sus amigos o Ichigo estaban ocupados con sus trabajos de medio tiempo, era un poco aburrida. Varias veces pensó conseguir uno, pero recordó que no tenía un motivo real para hacerlo o para pensar en seguir una carrera universitaria, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo la dejarían quedarse.

Esperaba ansiosamente que ese aburrido viernes termine para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad junto a ellos y ponerse al día.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Falta algo? Voy a tratar siempre de responder sus reviews, mediante ellos pueden decirme lo que piensan de esta historia y hacer críticas y sugerencias. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Llamado inesperado

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, son muy importantes para los que escribimos. A los que leyeron, gracias por su tiempo, espero que la historia les haya gustado. El capítulo de hoy no tiene mucho IchiRuki pero es el punto de partida.**

**Como ya saben, Bleach no es mío sino del maestro Tite Kubo. En cambio, los hechos que se narran en la historia son producto de mi mente con indicios de querer convertirse en mangaka.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y que merezca al menos un review.**

Lazos

Capítulo 3: llamado inesperado

El sol se filtraba suavemente por la ventana de la habitación de las niñas. Yuzu se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de preparar el desayuno. En cambio, Rukia y Karin intentaban despertarse (o más bien, intentaban seguir en la cama un rato más).

La morena de ojos violetas lo recordó. Su tan esperado día había llegado… Sábado. Sonaba tan bien que una sonrisa radiante se pintaba en su cara solamente con pensarlo. Rápidamente se imaginó junto a Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo… Definitivamente no llevaría su gigai a reparar, había un día que disfrutar.

* * *

><p>El desayuno en la residencia Kurosaki marchaba como de costumbre.<p>

"Good morning Ichigoooooooooooooooooooooo – Recibió una patada en la cara por parte de su hijo mayor.

"No cambias" – dijo Karin a su padre suspirando de cansancio.

"Masaki, nuestros hijos ya no me aman" – lloraba… o gritaba. Quien sabe, tratándose de Isshin…

Para romper un poco el hielo, Rukia le comentó que ese día irían de día de campo con sus amigos del instituto. Ichigo no sabía nada, pero como no tenía planes en particular asintió. Después de todo, sería reconfortante pasar unas horas con ellos. El trabajo de medio tiempo era bastante pesado sumado al trabajo de shinigami sustituto. En fin, ese día tendría un bien merecido descanso.

* * *

><p>Ya saliendo de la casa, el mayor de los Kurosaki se despide de sus hijos mayores.<p>

"Ichigo, cuida de mi tercera hija, ¡no sea que otro te gane de mano!"

"Si serás…" – decía el peli naranja en voz baja.

* * *

><p>La casa de Orihime sería el punto de reunión y partida. Antes de ir al camping, debían pasar por un supermercado a comprar alimentos si no querían comer las especialidades de la anfitriona. El padre de Uryuu extrañamente se encontraba disponible y ofreció llevarlos en su auto hasta el lugar. Ninguno de los presentes podía entender o imaginar lo sucedido, pero en fin. Estaban en camino… La vida puede sorprendernos en cualquier momento.<p>

El viaje fue más rápido que lo esperado gracias al imprevisto, y pudieron acomodarse mejor. Fueron a un camping con muchos árboles en la ladera de un pequeño monte en las afueras de la ciudad. El día estaba cálido pero fresco, y acompañaba perfectamente los planes de los chicos.

Armaron una pequeña carpa y dejaron sus cosas dentro.

Risas, charlas, anécdotas del trabajo, hollows… El tiempo se pasaba a velocidades increíbles, hasta podría competir con Ichigo corriendo con su bankai.

_Bip Bip_ – sonó el celular de Rukia. No era una alerta de hollow.

"Nii-sama… ¿Qué ocurre?" – la mirada de la morena quedó helada, mirando de manera vacía el horizonte. Alrededor de ella todos se alarmaron e Ichigo saltó hacia ella para estar más cerca. Nunca había visto esa mirada antes, y no le gustaba nada.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, y unas lágrimas amenazaban escapar de sus ojos. Él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió hasta que dijo algo.

"Estoy bien, Ichigo. Nii-sama… Nii-sama está buscando un hombre para mí…" – su teléfono cayó al pasto y no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Estaba congelada. Comprendía las intenciones de su hermano y las intenciones de los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, pero de cualquier manera era un asunto que la involucraba.

* * *

><p>Luego de pensar todo el día en ese evento, pudo serenarse un poco. Estaba sentada en el placard de Ichigo con las piernas colgando.<p>

Él la observaba detenidamente desde su cama. Tenía ganas de animarla, pero no sabía cómo. Si había algo que Rukia le había enseñado, es que algunas veces suele ser mejor quedarse en silencio y aguardar a que la otra persona hable. Entonces habló:

"Nii-sama dice que debo casarme. Al menos esa es la voluntad del clan Kuchiki… Sabes que esto no depende únicamente de Nii-sama ni de mí. Cuando acepté entrar en esta familia, sabía de antemano que este día llegaría…" – su voz no tenía color alguno. Sus ojos tampoco tenían más lágrimas para derramar.

"¿Puede Byakuya impedirlo de alguna manera?" – Quiso saber el chico.

"No hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Es mi deber. De todos modos me ha dado un mes para que elija… Él se enamoró de mi hermana, e hizo lo imposible para estar con ella pese a que era de Rukongai… Agradezco que pueda darme este privilegio."

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir más nada, y el sueño los terminó venciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gusta hacia dónde va (en principio) esta historia? Planeo hacerla más o menos larga, unos 20 capítulos, creo que estaría bien. El siguiente capítulo va a narrar los sucesos de antes de que comience esta historia, por ende tampoco tendrá mucho IchiRuki, espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Sabelotodo

**Hola, hola! Hoy vengo con un capítulo apenas menos corto. Ya saben que los escribo así para poder subirles pedacitos de esta historia más seguido. Me parece que largué un poco rápido la bomba aquí, pero no importa. Vaya a saber Kami a dónde voy a terminar con esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y no me comentaron nada, a MaryJu-chan que sigue mi historia desde un comienzo y a shinigamiblack que me ha dado unas cuantas sugerencias y me ha dicho un par de verdades.**

**Ah, la próxima semana voy a comenzar a traducir una fic de Eurielle, "Hitsugaya Karin" (ya se darán cuenta de quienes se trata), es muy bonita y estas autoras querían compartir su historia con nosotros, así que ya la verán.**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo y que merezca al menos un review! Nos leemos!**

**Aviso: Bleach no es mío, sino del gran Tite Kubo. Los hechos que aquí se relatan, en cambio, sí lo son.**

Lazos

Capítulo 4: Sabelotodo

"No... Nii-sama, él no, por favor. ¿Ichigo, donde estás? No, por favor…" – se oía un leve sollozo desde el placard. El chico se levantó alterado de su cama para ver qué ocurría con su compañera de cuarto. Inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir a la morena de los hombros, para despertarla. Vaya a saber Kami qué estaba soñando.

Luego de unos segundos, Rukia abrió sus ojos violáceos. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y su rostro reflejaba una combinación de miedo y desesperación.

"Ichigo…" – dijo mientras se abrazó fuerte a su pecho. Él atinó a rodearla con un brazo, y con la mano derecha le acarició con suavidad la cabeza hasta que se calmó un poco. El calor y ternura que su abrazo le regalaba, tenía el poder de hacer vibrar cada parte de su gigai. Era todo lo que necesitaba para pasar esa horrible noche. Tenía en su corazón tantos sentimientos encontrados que terminó rompiendo en llanto, tal como nosotros, los humanos.

Finalmente, un denso silencio terminó por aislar sus corazones del resto del mundo. Unos minutos luego, ella estuvo lista para hablar.

"Tuve una pesadilla. Disculpa que te haya hecho despertar" – él no supo qué decirle, y prefirió continuar conteniendo a la morena. Ella hablaría con él cuando sintiera esa necesidad. – "Nii-sama… Él no tiene nada que ver… Debo casarme, como han decidido los ancianos de mi clan. Pero el hombre de mi sueño... Era mucho mayor que yo, y encima quería que me quedara todo el día en la casa… Y debíamos tener hijos… Realmente no… No quería" – dijo con una voz que denotaba angustia y algo de resignación.

"Tranquila, enana… Fue tan solo un sueño, no dejaré que te separen de lo que amas ni de lo que eres. Tú me ayudaste a proteger a mi familia, lo que pueda yo hacer no será nada comparado con lo que hiciste por mí aquella vez. Estoy en deuda contigo para toda la vida." – La morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para llenarse de lágrimas. Él la abrazó más fuerte.

"Ichigo… Tonto…" – Unas lágrimas de alegría con angustia brotaron de sus ojos violetas. Nuevamente el silencio los acobijó.

* * *

><p>La mañana había llegado. Cuando Ichigo se despertó, Rukia lo observaba sentada en el suelo. Seguía agitada por el mal momento y el sueño de la noche anterior. Él la miró a los ojos, y realmente no supo qué hacer o decir.<p>

"Oi, Rukia" – ella continuaba con la misma expresión.

"¿Me acompañarás al almacén de Urahara? Creo que algo no anda bien con mi gigai, hay reacciones que no puedo controlar y no parece ser normal." – dijo seriamente.

"Sí, además quiero dejar a Kon unos días con él, al menos hasta que Yuzu se olvide de su existencia. Últimamente insiste en que lo molestan mucho y no soporto que se ponga tan molesto". – La morena sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos siguieron reflejando la misma expresión.

Esa mañana se levantaron antes que el resto de los Kurosaki. Salieron sin desayunar y sin emitir sonido, hacia la tienda del ex Capitán. El aire, de alguna manera, se sentía pesado y no se debía a un reiatsu poderoso. Con el correr de los minutos y de las calles, la mirada de Rukia fue mostrando un vacío.

"Urahara-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" – gritó Kon saltando de la mochila de Ichigo, pero el almacenero sacó el alma mod del cuerpo del peluche con la punta de su bastón.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, ¿qué los trae a mi humilde tienda? – dijo tapándose con su abanico. – "Adelante, por favor" – dijo mientras abría la puerta – "Tessai-san, prepara para nuestros invitados algo de té." – El ayudante asintió y se dirigió a la cocina con su delantal rosado.

Se sentaron los tres alrededor de la mesa. Luego de tomar aire, Rukia (que aún seguía en estado de shock) pudo hablar – "Urahara-san, creo que estoy teniendo unos problemas con mi gigai" – El almacenero la miró de reojo, hace casi una semana lo había reparado, no podía presentar problemas tan rápido. Además era un gigai fabricado por la Soul Society, que él mismo había adaptado.

"¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?" – preguntó.

"No es todo el tiempo. Puedo controlarlo perfectamente, como siempre, pero hay momentos en que las rodillas me flaquean, o mis mejillas se calientan mucho sin sentirme mal o tener fiebre, o siento algo por aquí en el pecho, que no lo entiendo, pero siento que debería salir… ¿Podré dejarlo para un control?"

Kisuke siempre fue una persona muy perceptiva, quizás por los años, quizás por su vida. ¿Quién sabe? En fin, el almacenero podía descubrir muchas cosas incluso antes de que ocurran. En ese momento, miró a Rukia con ternura, su ingenuidad era propia de las almas jóvenes.

"Kurosaki-san" – Urahara hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Rukia, que se puso roja muy rápido al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido – "¿Puedes dejarnos a solas unos minutos?"

Con su mirada le transmitió seguridad al joven de los cabellos naranjas. Aceptó. Ichigo salió de la habitación y se quedó jugando con Ururu y Jinta.

Dentro del salón de la tienda, Rukia y Urahara estaban sentados a la mesa. La mente de Urahara se encontraba en paz. Sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados, y denotaban una calma absoluta, pero también un dejo de picardía. Bebió un sorbo de té y abrió los ojos.

"Eso que te ocurre con tu gigai, Kuchiki Rukia, no es un problema técnico. Ni siquiera es un problema…" – Ella lo miraba fijamente, no lograba comprender lo que decía este hombre. – "¿O debería ser un problema estar enamorada de Kurosaki-san? – La morena se ahogó con su té y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Roja de bronca o vergüenza, se levantó del tatami.

Se despidió muy apurada del almacenero y salió caminando rápido de esa tienda. Tomó al chico del brazo y lo arrastró.

"Hey, enana, ¿¡quién te ha enseñado a tratar a las personas de esa manera!?"

"¡Vamos, idiota!"

El almacenero reía detrás de su abanico y pensaba en lo único e inolvidable que es el primer amor.

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Por favor, háganmelo saber por mensaje o en un review! También acepto críticas, ideas, saludos, tomatazos virtuales… Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Separación

**Hola a todos, vengo con el quinto capítulo de esta historia que la verdad no sé en dónde va a terminar, así que espero sorprenderlos al igual que me sorprendo a mí misma XD**

**Agradezco los reviews del capítulo anterior, a todos los que leyeron y a los nuevos followers. Gracias por leer esta historia…**

**MaryJu-chan, para este capítulo tuve en cuenta tu sugerencia, así que puse un poco más de foco en los ambientes, como me dijiste. Gracias por aconsejarme y seguir esta historia. **

**En fin, Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo, en cambio, esta historia es producto de mi mente que a veces desea ser mangaka.**

**¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

Lazos

Capítulo 5: Separación

Cuatro días, tres kilos menos, dos ojeras enormes y un gran charco seco en su cara de tanto llorar. Así se encontraba Rukia en ese momento.

Todos los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki estaban enterados de la situación, y no se atrevían siquiera a tocar el tema. El único trato con las gemelas e Isshin era cuando iban al dormitorio de Ichigo a alcanzarle un plato de comida, para que no enferme. Ichigo no decía nada, pero comprendía bien la situación y sabía que cuando estuviera lista, ella hablaría.

Era una noche calma, silenciosa en Karakura. En la casa, todos estaban durmiendo, las luces estaban apagadas, salvo un velador en la habitación con el número 15. Desde que pasó todo, por las noches se quedaban observándose detenidamente por horas, ella recostada en el colchón que estaba sobre el estante del placard, y él sentado en su cama.

Ichigo quería transmitirle con su mirada que no iba a dejar que nada malo le ocurriera, quería darle la tranquilidad de que contaría con él siempre y que no estaba sola en esto; pero no sabía cómo decirlo con palabras. Siempre fue de hacer y hablar poco.

La suave luz permitía ver la cara demacrada de la morena. Jugaba a enredar sus dedos suavemente, como si ese movimiento fuera necesario para distraer su mente del vacío y la angustia que sentía. Se la veía realmente agotada. Quien alguna vez fue una persona llena de fuerza y vida, hoy mostraba una mirada melancólica que se perdía en los recovecos de la alfombra.

Hay situaciones que la vida nos impone que hacen que reaccionemos de maneras inimaginables, y Rukia se encontraba en una de ellas. Si bien era plenamente consciente de que un día debería cumplir con los deberes que emanan de su apellido, no quería hacerlo. Deseaba enamorarse de verdad, igual que su hermano, sentir un cosquilleo en la panza cuando se piensa en la otra persona o cuando se toman las manos, quería sentir todo lo que otras shinigamis le habían contado… Casarse por obligación, e incluso tener que tener hijos por con alguien que no amaba, no era una opción que le trajera felicidad.

Es por eso que si quería ser feliz, tendría que encontrar entonces alguien agradable, con quien compartir su vida. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos volvieron a tener ese color violeta luminoso de siempre. Al fin encontró algo que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Pero… ¿dónde buscar? Suspiró. Recordaba lo que Urahara le dijo, pero Ichigo era humano… Además no sentía nada por ella, y ella tampoco estaba segura de sentir algo por él. Sin mencionar la diferencia de edad… Quedaría como una enana pedófila. Al menos eso pensaría él. Así como Ichigo estaba en este mundo, debía ver si había alguien en la sociedad de almas que pudiera ser agradable, y de preferencia, que fuera noble para cumplir en parte con su responsabilidad impuesta.

El chico seguía sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados suavemente sobre su ombligo. Desde allí la miraba expectante, aunque con algo de duda, dado el repentino cambio en la mirada de Rukia.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Un mes! Iré a la Soul Society, allí lo buscaré – dijo completamente exaltada y se desprendió de su gigai. Hizo un par de movimientos nerviosos con las manos, pero fueron casi imperceptibles.

- ¿Qué dices? – El chico de los cabellos naranjas estaba completamente desconcertado, y la duda en la mirada que sostenía antes de la declaración se acentuó enormemente.

- Que buscaré algún noble.

- Ah… - No pudo decir más nada. Cuando terminó de comprender lo que dijo la morena, ella ya se había marchado por la ventana. Desde la ventana, pudo verla en la calle, empuñando con firmeza a Sode no Shirayuki para abrir la puerta Senkai de los Kuchiki.

Otra vez se había marchado, aunque de cierto modo, era tranquilizante verla animada; aunque fuera para casarse con otro. – pensaba Ichigo.

* * *

><p>La noche había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes. Había podido conciliar el sueño tranquilamente. Ahora, unos tenues rayos de luz atravesaban la cortina, iluminando un poco la habitación. De a poco, comenzó a sentir el molesto calor y la luminosidad del sol, y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo del todo.<p>

Estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama. Respiraba lentamente mientras miraba hacia afuera por un costado de la cortina, pero sin fijar la vista en nada. Sus pensamientos afloraban. Viernes, sábado y domingo habían pasado y ella no regresaba. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habría encontrado ya algún estúpido noble y no le habría dicho?

En estos tres años donde ella le mostró el mundo de los shinigamis, aprendió a tener paciencia (bueno… algo de paciencia), a pelear sólo para defender, pero no había aprendido a estar sin sus amigos. El tiempo donde no tuvo sus poderes fue bastante duro, sobretodo porque no podía alcanzar ese lugar, donde ella y muchos de sus compañeros de batalla y amigos vivían; y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente. Sabía que si Rukia se casaba con un noble, debería quedarse en la casa todo el tiempo, y dejar su cargo como teniente en el treceavo escuadrón; y ninguno de los dos sería verdaderamente feliz.

En fin, debía dejar de pensar, el reloj de su mesa de luz le indicaba que se hacía la hora de prepararse para ir a trabajar. Se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo nuevamente, buscó una remera y un par de jeans que ponerse y bajó las escaleras en dirección al baño para acicalarse.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, el día seguía estando soleado. Ichigo caminaba lentamente pensando en la morena, prácticamente sin prestar atención al camino. Varias veces chocó con personas, pero realmente ese día muy pocas cosas le importaban. Además se sentía agotado, los lunes le costaba trabajar, por más que fuera un trabajo de medio tiempo; y ese lunes bastante más por la situación que estaban pasando. Lo único que deseaba era llegar y que ella estuviera en la casa… Que todo fuera como siempre.<p>

Estaba a unos pasos de su casa. Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Por un momento sintió el reiatsu de Rukia, pero solamente fue su imaginación. Quizás el deseo de verla era muy grande. Cuando volviera, iba a hablar con ella, a decirle lo que sentía, aunque no entendía bien que era. Lo único que deseaba era que estuviera bien y que fuera feliz.

Terminó de abrir la puerta, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando su padre lo sorprendió con una de sus súper patadas Kurosaki. Al verlo se corrió hacia la izquierda.

- Ichigoooooooooooo – y cayó en la misma pose hacia afuera de la casa. Él cerró la puerta, dejándolo fuera. Realmente no soportaría al viejo en su típico estado. Al menos no ese día.

Los ruidos de su estómago lo delataban. No había comido nada en todo el día, por lo que fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Abrió la heladera y encontró un plato del curry que Yuzu había preparado la noche anterior. Se tomó su tiempo para calentarlo y lo llevó a la mesa. Respiró profundo, se sentó y se dispuso a comer.

Cuando iba por la mitad del plato, su papá salió de la clínica y se sentó en la mesa frente a él. Estaban a solas en el comedor.

Los padres siempre saben todo lo que ocurre con sus hijos, aunque suelan hacer de cuenta que no es así. En ese momento, Isshin miraba a su hijo de una manera diferente. Entendía su dolor, e incluso más que él.

- Hijo, no se ha ido para siempre. Dale tiempo para solucionar sus asuntos, ella volverá. – Ichigo levantó la mirada, ¿desde cuándo el viejo sabía tanto? Realmente no importaba cómo es que lo hacía, pero había dado en la tecla una vez más.

- Gracias… Esperaré – y volvió a comer.

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? No lo hice tan largo como hubiera querido porque preferí dejar para el próximo lo que Rukia estuvoestá haciendo en la sociedad de almas. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que merezca al menos un review! Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Búsqueda - Parte 1

**MUCHAS gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, a los nuevos followers y a todos los que leyeron pero que todavía no me han comentado nada (a uds, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que me lo hagan saber mediante un review, sino espero sus tomatazos virtuales por el mismo medio!). Shinigamiblack, he subido la historia un día antes de lo previsto!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, no estoy del todo convencida pero creo que el o los dos próximos serán mejores. Depende de la cantidad de ideas que se le ocurran a mi loca mente.**

**En fin, ya saben. Bleach no es mío sino del maestro Tite Kubo, en cambio, los hechos que se narran en esta historia sí lo son.**

**Nos leemos**

* * *

><p><span>Lazos<span>

Capítulo 6: Búsqueda – Parte 1

_Karakura, madrugada._

Era una noche silenciosa, y la calle estaba completamente vacía. Rukia estaba parada en medio de la calle, empuñando su zanpakutou hacia el frente y luego la giró hacia la derecha para abrir la puerta Senkai privada de los Kuchiki. Inmediatamente una puerta de la era Edo apareció frente a ella. Se abrió lentamente mientras las viejas puertas hacían un leve crujido. La shinigami de ojos violetas se mostraba un poco más animada luego de haber dejado la habitación de Ichigo. Miró hacia donde él se encontraba para luego entrar de un salto a la puerta y desaparecer.

Ichigo estaba parado frente a la ventana viendo lo que ocurría fuera, sin embargo, no se movía y no emitía sonido alguno. La puerta finalmente se cerró a espaldas de la chica.

* * *

><p>Rukia corrió por aproximadamente tres horas hasta que por fin pudo alcanzar una puerta al final del túnel, que la dejaría en el mundo al que pertenecía en esa vida: el mundo de las almas. Las puertas se abrieron con igual lentitud que hacía unas horas.<p>

A diferencia de Karakura, la sociedad de almas era aún más silenciosa. Puso un pie sobre el césped del jardín de su casa, que estaba suavemente mojado por el rocío que había caído junto con el sol. Miró a ambos lados. Los peces koi de su hermano no estaban, seguramente Yachiru los habría robado otra vez. Al otro lado, podía divisar una figura familiar. No podía distinguir claramente de quién se trataba, ya que escondía su reiatsu y además, no era fácil verlo porque la luz de la luna no lo iluminaba; sabía que era su hermano.

Se acercó de a poco hacia él y en silencio, dando pasos suaves sobre la hierba que crujía debajo de sus pies. Era la primera vez luego de mucho tiempo que se veían. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, y claramente, la conversación telefónica de unos días atrás no había sido el mejor de los reencuentros.

Byakuya abrió levemente los ojos y la miró de reojo. Ella seguía caminando en dirección a él.

- Nii-sama. – tragó saliva antes de continuar. Ya estaba a unos tres metros de su hermano, y sus pies se negaban a avanzar más. Cerró los puños. Hacía unas horas que había dejado los nervios de lado, pero ahora habían vuelto a invadirla. – He venido a… – la voz dejó de salirle y bajó un poco la mirada.

- Mañana hablaremos, Rukia. Ve a descansar. – dijo con un tono frío, pero que Rukia bien sabía, que demostraba preocupación y cariño. Ella asintió entonces levemente con la cabeza y entró sin más a la mansión. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, todo se veía como siempre, como si ella nunca se hubiera ido. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y apoyó su espalda. No podía respirar como solía hacerlo, tenía una sensación amarga en el pecho que no se lo permitía. Se deslizó por la puerta, dejando caer su peso, hasta quedar sentada, y allí se quedó pensando en su decisión hasta que el cansancio le ganó de mano.

Las horas habían pasado y el sol había salido. El día era bastante fresco, pero a su vez, el calor abrigaba la sociedad de almas. La luz le molestaba, y sentía el hombro derecho entumecido. ¿Qué? ¿Se había quedado dormida en el suelo? Emm… eso parece. Se levantó como pudo de esa posición incómoda, se quitó el uniforme de shinigami que traía puesto del día anterior y luego se envolvió en su yukata blanco. Vio la hora. Aún era temprano para ir a desayunar.

A lo largo de su vida, había tenido noches mejores. De alguna manera debía disimular la ansiedad que sentía, no era de buena Kuchiki mostrar debilidades abiertamente. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, corroborando que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos. Descalza, comenzó a caminar de puntitas pero rápido en dirección al baño. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, se desplazó con supo y cerró la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Respiró profundamente, por fin llegaba y sin cruzarse a nadie. Cuando su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, dio un par de pasos pesados sobre el piso frío de baldosas hacia la tina. Era más bien un pozo en el suelo, cuadrado, decorado con piedras y un par de plantas que no existen en Karakura.

Abrió el grifo. Los ojos de Rukia se perdían mirando cómo salía el vapor por los costados del agua que corría a borbotones. Deslizó la yukata por sus hombros dejando expuesta su nívea piel, hasta quitársela del todo. Dio unos pasos hacia el agua y lentamente se sumergió. Suspiró y escondió su cabeza unos instantes en el agua para clarificar sus ideas. Ahora se sentía segura, hablaría con su hermano y conseguiría algún noble shinigami para casarse.

* * *

><p>En una habitación amplia de la residencia Kuchiki, había una mesa medianamente larga, para unas doce personas. En el centro, todos los elementos necesarios para beber té. Sólo dos lugares tenían vajilla.<p>

Al mismo tiempo, pero desde distintas direcciones, llegaban Rukia y Byakuya a desayunar.

- O hayo, Nii-sama. – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña con su mano izquierda, invitándola a tomar asiento.

Se sentaron entonces uno frente al otro. Una mucama sirvió té a ambos y luego se alejó, quedando parada en una esquina de la habitación. Byakuya la miró de reojo, dándole a entender que deseaba que se retire. La mujer respondió inclinando su cabeza y se retiró por la puerta que tenía detrás.

- Rukia, anoche querías conversar. – dijo con su típico tono frío.

- Hai, Nii-sama. Respecto a la decisión tomada por el clan, vine aquí a solicitar su ayuda en mi búsqueda. – Byakuya abrió los ojos un poco más que de costumbre.

- ¿Búsqueda? – preguntó. Rukia llevó sus manos a su falda y entrelazó sus dedos para atenuar la tensión del momento.

- He venido aquí a buscar algún noble para casarme. – dijo sin más rodeos. – Su opinión es muy importante para mí, aún más cuando se trata de un tema tan… complicado. – Byakuya volvió a cerrar sus ojos para beber otro sorbo de té. Respiró y apoyó la taza sobre su mano.

- Bien. Puedes pasar por mi oficina en el escuadrón luego del almuerzo. – Rukia aceptó el trato y terminó su taza de té.

* * *

><p>El tiempo que esperó para el momento acordado le resultó más extenso que de costumbre. Estaba en su habitación, de apoyada contra el marco de la ventana que da al jardín, mirando fijamente como se iban moviendo las agujas de su reloj chappy colgado a un costado de la puerta. Seguía con sus pupilas el movimiento acompasado de las agujas. Faltaba media hora para la hora acordada, y la excitación del momento la obligó a irse de la mansión.<p>

El predio del sexto escuadrón no quedaba tan lejos de la residencia Kuchiki, así que intentó caminar despacio, escondiendo todo tipo de inquietud o ansiedad que sintiera en su corazón. Sin embargo, las manos le transpiraban y el pecho y hombros le temblaban nerviosamente.

- Debo relajarme, Nii-sama no debe verme así. No necesito que se preocupe más… - pensaba. De repente y sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a la entrada. Giró a la derecha y siguió caminando, tratando de levantar la mirada que hace unos momentos la tenía fija en el piso, pero sin procesar las imágenes que veía. Unos pasos más. Estaba frente a una gran puerta de madera, lisa, muy sencilla, que tenía pintado en el medio el distintivo del sexto escuadrón.

Tocó la puerta dando tres golpes con la mano derecha y se anunció. – Soy Kuchiki Rukia, fukutaichou del treceavo escuadrón. Necesito conversar con Kuchiki-taichou. – En ese momento, dos oficiales nuevos abrieron las puertas y la escoltaron a la oficina de su hermano. Caminaron por unos pasillos que más que pasillos eran laberintos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a otra puerta sencilla, pero sin ningún cartel. Uno de los oficiales abrió suavemente la puerta y pasó. Se paró firmemente a un lado y anunció – Kuchiki-taichou, Kuchiki-fukutaichou se encuentra aquí. –Y volvió a su firme posición de antes.

Byakuya elevó su mano en señal de que era bienvenida. El escolta salió de la habitación e invitó a Rukia a pasar. Sin decir palabra alguna, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó unas carpetas de colores con papeles adentro. Las miró con resignación y se las alcanzó a Rukia, que tenía una expresión de confusión que no podía ocultar. Abrió una de las que estaban en el medio y se le cortó levemente la respiración.

Su hermano había preparado fichas de nobles que tenían algún cargo en los escuadrones de protección.

A pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar mostrarle una gran sonrisa. Él quería que fuera lo más leve posible para ella, no le permitiría casarse con un noble que quiera convertirla en la chica de la casa. Tenía que ser un alma luchadora, fuerte, como ella… o Ichigo…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la semana que viene les estoy subiendo otro, como siempre! Merecerá al menos un review?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Búsqueda - Parte 2

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el capi! También agradezco a los que siguen esta historia y a todos los que leyeron pero no comentaron nada. **

**Les recuerdo que no lucro con esta historia, así que me gustaría que me dejaran un review, para decirme si les gusta, si no les gusta, o alguna sugerencia! Leo todos los comentarios y los respondo cuando puedo **

**Aquí les subo el capítulo prometido… Lo que hacía Rukia en la sociedad de almas mientras el pobre Ichigo la extrañaba horrores! Hay un leve levísimo IchiRuki, como siempre, pero para el IchiRuki posta habrá que esperar.**

**Bleach no es mío, sino del maestro Tite Kubo, en cambio, los hechos que relato y los personajes de relleno sí son míos (Sato Ukitake, Shiro Shihouin y Takumi Kannogi).**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

><p><span>Lazos<span>

Capítulo 7: Búsqueda – Parte 2

Luego de que Rukia se marchara con las carpetas por la misma puerta del despacho, Byakuya quedó solo.

Se paró de su silla y caminó hacia una repisa, donde tenía una fotografía junto a Hisana.

- Aún no se ha dado cuenta. Espero que no tome una decisión equivocada, no soportaría romper la promesa que te hice antes de que te fueras… Yo también deseo que sea feliz. – Dijo a su amada esposa, mientras por dentro tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella se equivocara.

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba sentada en una calle por donde nadie pasaba, en algún lugar del Sereitei. Respiró otra vez más y abrió la primera carpeta, llena de expectativas. Bajó la vista hacia el papel.<p>

"Sato Ukitake" – leyó para sí misma. ¿El capitán tenía familia? Eso era nuevo. – "Recientemente incorporado al Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas… 170 cm de altura… buen físico a pesar de sólo practicar kidou…" – se sonrojó al ver el comentario de su hermano. Ella no era de esa clase de chicas que se guía por la cáscara de un hombre. Él lo sabía… seguramente era una broma para hacerla sonreír. Pensándolo bien… ¿realmente lo sabía? Bueno, no importaba mucho. Volvió la mirada al papel y terminó de leer, pero no había datos mucho más interesantes.

Definitivamente Sato sería su primera cita. Si era familiar de Ukitake-taichou, no debería ser mal partido.

Se paró enérgicamente y corrió al sexto escuadrón, otra vez con su hermano para pedirle que arregle una reunión. Un restaurant de ramen en el primer distrito de Rukongai estaría bien. Ella no necesitaba mucho más que un lugar para hablar y comer algo de calidad.

* * *

><p>Y allí estaban. Ella frente a Sato en una mesa del pintoresco lugar. Byakuya se había encargado de reservar un pequeño salón privado, para que pudieran hablar cómodamente.<p>

Él encajaba en las descripciones que le había dado su hermano. Era realmente un adonis o aún más bello. El pelo blanco y largo parecía una característica típica de los Ukitake, pero a diferencia de su capitán, el chico tenía la nariz fruncida, como si oliera algo desagradable.

Pasados diez minutos de un silencio abominate, Rukia se hartó y le dijo amablemente, esbozando una leve sonrisa fingida - ¿Ocurre algo, Ukitake-san? – Aguardó por una respuesta un par de segundos que parecían interminables…

- Ukitake-sama para ti. No es de mi agrado el olor a Rukongai. – hizo una pequeña pausa y la miró fríamente a sus ojos. Ella hizo caso omiso a esa expresión de superioridad sin causa ni respaldo y se levantó de la mesa esbozando otra sonrisa falsa.

- Oh, disculpe Ukitake-sama por mi impertinencia, he de retirarme al tocador. – Caminó grácilmente hasta el marco de la puerta de la pequeña habitación privada, y se retiró usando shunpo hasta la mansión Kuchiki.

Cerró la puerta de su casa en su espalda y se apoyó en ella para descansar. Había llegado muy rápido, perdiendo noción de todo lo que había recorrido. Definitivamente comprendía por qué Ukitake-taichou jamás hablaba de su familia.

La recepción estaba muy oscura, pero sentía el reiatsu de su hermano, a pesar de que lo escondía. Allí estaba, sentado en una butaca y completamente en silencio.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó denotando algo de preocupación en su voz. – Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba, ¿es que ha hecho una propuesta indecente?

- No, Nii-sama. No se ha propasado en ningún momento… Me he escapado. No pude tolerar su actitud.

- ¿Quieres continuar con las citas? – esperó unos segundos su respuesta, pero lo único que escuchó fue su aceptación.

- Hai, es lo mejor para el clan. – Byakuya cerró sus ojos, asintiendo.

Rukia se disculpó bajando la cabeza y se retiró a sus aposentos. Mañana por la mañana tomaría una carpeta al azar y arreglaría una cita. O quizás dos… ¡o tres! Realmente no quería perder mucho tiempo en la sociedad de almas. Necesitaba aprovecharlo al máximo junto con los que de verdad amaba, ya que luego de casarse, difícilmente podría.

* * *

><p>Estaba sola, sentada en el tatami de su dormitorio. Tenía en sus manos la carpeta elegida. La abrió tal y como hizo con la primera… "Marechiyo Oomaeda" – Etto… No, creo que el no. – La cerró y la tiró a un lado.<p>

Tomó otra carpeta. La fotografía que incluía dentro, era de un hombre que parecía de unos 200 años aproximadamente… No había tanta diferencia de edad, y como los hombres maduran lentamente, quizás tuviera mentalmente, la misma edad que ella. – "Kira Akira" – soltó una carcajada, ¿acaso sus padres no se han percatado de que su hombre rima con su apellido? Evidentemente no. Continuó leyendo – "Decimoprimer puesto en el cuarto escuadrón, especialista en operaciones de extracción de reiatsu dañado y técnico en reparación de instrumentos para dichas operaciones, manejo del kidou promedio y conocimientos de kendo nulos" – Dejando lo último de lado… Interesante tarea. Quizás él haya ayudado en la operación que sufrieron ella y Renji hace unos meses atrás, cuando fueron gravemente heridos por en Vandenreich. – Creo que este será una buena opción. – dejó la carpeta frente a ella mientras tomaba otra.

"Shihouin Shiro" ¿"Cuarto hijo" Shihouin? ¿Será hermano de Yoruichi? ... – Dejó la carpeta sobre la que contenía la ficha de Kira y comenzó a ver otra. El trabajo este comenzaba a molestarle un poco, pero todo sea por encontrar algún marido relativamente decente y poco molesto.

"Kannogi Takumi" - trató de recordar de dónde le sonaba ese apellido – Ah, una de las casas menores, el chico este… el que se había casado con Rurichio Kasumi'Oji… - por más que tratara no se acordaba del nombre, aunque mucho no importaba. Si se casara con él, podría estar más tiempo con Ruri-chan y jugar con ella. La vida de casada probablemente le siente aburrida a su corta edad. – Así como hizo con la carpeta anterior, dejó ésta en la misma pila.

Solamente le quedaba una ficha por ver. Estaba indecisa, con las tres citas anteriores ya había suficiente para pasar un día o dos paseando.

La dejó unos momentos en su lugar y se recostó sobre en tatami en el que hacía bastante estaba sentada. Miraba al techo pero sin prestarle atención. Estiró la mano para tratar de alcanzar la carpeta, si más no sea para ver quién es el otro noble que había recomendado su hermano.

Cuando apoyó los dedos y trató de acercarla a ella, una ráfaga de viento apartó el papel de su mano. Dirigió la vista, no recordaba haber dejado abierta su ventana. Soi Fong-san traía un traje de ninja negro, ideal para infiltrarse y tenía la carpeta en la mano.

¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí? No terminaba de comprender. – Soi Fong taichou, ¿qué hace en mi habitación? – la capitana dirigió hacia ella una mirada inquisidora y le dijo terminantemente "No te casarás con mi primo" – y así como llegó con shunpo por su ventana, se fue.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces sin entender lo que había ocurrido. En fin, tenía una carpeta menos, la capitana le había facilitado sus tareas.

* * *

><p>Para la hora del almuerzo, una mariposa infernal le informa que su hermano ya había arreglado dos citas; salvo la del cuarto hijo de los Shihouin, que debería esperar hasta el siguiente día. El chico tenía una agenda bastante apretada esos días. Qué buena comunicación hay en el Sereitei, nada que envidiarle al mundo humano y sus celulares, pensó.<p>

Y ahí estaba otra vez, recorsando un mundo a donde ella no pertenecía.

Sí, debía casarse y cortar lazos hasta que sus amigos murieran allí y llegaran a la sociedad de almas… y se reencontrarían. Bueno, quizás, solo y únicamente si su supuesto esposo la dejaba.

Eso era lo correcto, y en parte, su deber como shinigami y teniente de la treceava división. Debía tener más citas.

* * *

><p>Era de tarde en la residencia Kannogi. Rukia llegó a la puerta en su odiado transporte. Bien podía caminar, pero su autonombrado prometido, Kira Akira, insistió en que debía llegar "siendo cargada por sus súbditos más fuertes, en su transporte con los sellos del clan Kuchiki". Iría a verlo al término de esta cita.<p>

Los ojos violetas de Rukia se pusieron en blanco solamente al recordar la extraña petición que le había sido transmitida por medio de su hermano mayor. En fin, ya había llegado y debía bajar.

El día estaba soleado. Qué ganas de estar en Karakura, en la terraza del Instituto, hablando con Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime… Otra vez pensaba en ese mundo. Ya no importaba, debía caminar hacia la puerta de la casa Kannogi a presentarse.

No hizo falta que hiciera nada para anunciarse, ya estaban esperándola. La entrada estaba muy decorada, parecía que habría una fiesta en la mansión ese día.

Era realmente una casa muy bonita, aunque cargada de lujos sin necesidad. Era agotador a la vista, al contrario de su casa, que era muy sencilla pero fina a su vez.

Dos guardias la escoltaron a un salón imponente, y la hicieron arrodillarse sobre un futón. Desde allí veía una silla sobre un pedestal, al igual que en una historia que leyó a Yuzu en el mundo humano. Soltó una risa que fue casi inaudible, pero pronto se reincorporó. Por una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda del pedestal, pasó un hombre de la edad de Ginrei un pesado y lujoso kimono. Sin esbozar ningún tipo de expresión, se acercó a la silla principal del salón y tomó asiento.

Rukia inmediatamente bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Era la cabeza del clan, padre del actual marido de Rurichio y de Takumi. Frente a esto se presentó,

– Kannogi-dono, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, he venido a ver a Takumi-dono tal como han acordado. – Se quedó un rato con la cabeza gacha, esperando que le diera permiso a relajarse. Eso no ocurrió como ella lo esperaba, sino que oyó una carcajada. Miró por el costado al hombre que reía con una mirada inocente.

- Rukia-san, puedes levantarte ya. No es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros. Ven conmigo – dijo mientras se levantaba dificultosamente – te llevaré al jardín, mi hijo te espera allí – la vio de pies a cabeza y luego a sus ojos – aunque si fuera más joven no dudaría en proponerte matrimonio – bromeó.

En eso, se escuchó el grito de una mujer insultando. Se encontraba desde una ventana. – disculpa a mi esposa, tenemos una relación muy particular. Al instante pensó en Ichigo… Se parecían tanto a ellos en eso… Ojalá Takumi fuera como Ichigo y su padre… Al menos en eso.

Seguían caminando y a un par de metros podía ver un chico de cabellos rubios ceniza, con buena postura y mirada gentil. Le lanzó una sonrisa. Al ver este gesto, su padre no avanzó más hacia el lugar y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

Rukia caminó hacia él y se presentó. Bajó un poco la cabeza – Buenas tardes, Kannogi-sama – y levantó su cabeza nuevamente. Él hizo lo mismo al saludarla. – Buenas tardes, puedes llamarme Takumi-san. ¿Será que puedo llamarte también por tu nombre?

El comentario hizo que se sintiera muy cómoda, creía que todos los nobles eran aburridos y egocéntricos, pero Takumi y su familia no mostraban indicios de serlo.

- Ven – señaló con su mano un banco para dos - ¿gustarías tomar asiento?

Rukia no se movió de su lugar ni cambió su mirada.

- ¿Puedes acaso observar como ha de brillar el césped bañado por la luz del sol que mora nuestro cielo? – dijo Takumi seriamente.

Rukia abrió sus ojos ante semejante manera de expresarse. No tenía nada de incorrecto pero… ¿toleraría escuchar a alguien hablar de esa manera todo el tiempo? Decidió darle una oportunidad a esa cita solamente porque se sintió a gusto con él y su familia en un principio, y definitivamente, las primeras impresiones son muy importantes. Caminó hacia el banquito y se sentó junto a él a mirar lo que le había indicado.

Sí, el paisaje era muy bello, pero podía admirarlo todos los días. Estaban en silencio, y podían oir el viento mover las hojas de los árboles. La paz reinaba el jardín, hasta que él la rompió con otro comentario dramático.

- Oh bella bóveda azul, anhelo que permanezcas así por lo que dure la eternidad, que las nubes que te cubren sean pasajeras. – Miró a Rukia, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos de postre por lo que acababa de oir, y la tomó por las manos sin dudarlo. – Por favor, bella dama, permítame quedarme con usted así como he rogado al cielo permanezca como hoy.

Rukia abrió los ojos tamaño plato de comida principal y saltó hacia atrás, desprendiendo sus manos de las de Takumi. ¡¿Qué?! Ya no entendía más nada… Podía ser un hombre excelente, pero definitivamente jamás soportaría alguien que hable de esa manera todo el tiempo.

Sus intenciones no eran malas, pero no lo soportaría nunca.

Recordó entonces que se hacía hora de irse a la siguiente cita. Su transporte la estaba esperando. Se paró del banco y saludó con una vaga reverencia a Takumi. Se quedó parado viéndola y preguntó – ¿volveremos a vernos, Rukia-san?

- Etto… Puede ser. – usó shunpo y se marchó por la puerta más cercana hacia su carruaje.

Ya en el transporte, respiró. Dos citas fueron las que tuvo y en dos oportunidades tuvo que huir usando shunpo. Sinceramente esperaba que el más jóven de la familia Kira fuera uan persona normal.

- Ichigo… - sintió tres golpes al lado de la ventana del "Rukia-móvil". Corrió la cortinita. – Kuchiki-dono, hemos llegado hace ya unos minutos, ¿puede bajar o se siente indispuesta?. Ella se había quedado embobada pensando en el mundo humano y en un humano en particular.

Puso los pies en la calle, frente a la puerta de la residencia Kira. Se acomodó el kimono como pudo y se paró tal y como su hermano la había instruido.

Dos puertas de madera, con la insignia de la familia, se abrían lentamente frente a sus ojos. Diez guardias la estaban aguardando en formación, para invitarla a pasar. Dos de ellos dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia una puerta shoji y la corrieron.

La casa se parecía bastante a la suya, todo era muy tradicional. Sentados en una mesa larga, estaba en la cabecera el patriarca de la familia Kira, y a su derecha, Akira. Kira Akira. Casi se le escapa otra carcajada, pero pudo contenerla y disimular a la perfección. Todo cortesía de los dotes actorales de los Kuchiki. Se presentaron y el mayor se levantó y los dejó solos en la sala.

Rukia estaba por presentarse, pero no pudo porque Kira la interrumpió.

- Buenas tardes, como ya te habrán hablado, mi nombre es Kira, Kira Akira. Significa brillante – Rukia no pudo decir ninguna palabra. Sí, ya sabía lo que significaba su nombre en kanji… Por educación se quedaría oyendo. – Actualmente soy oficial en el cuarto escuadrón. Mi área es operar extrayendo reiatsu defectuoso o dañado, e introduciendo reiatsu neutro por medio de la técnica del maestro Tenjiro del escuadrón cero. – Interesante, pensó. – Seguramente no me recuerdes, pero asistí a Unohana-taichou durante tu operación, y llevé a cabo íntegramente la operación del teniente del sexto escuadrón. Te veías muy… dañada creo. En fin, extraje muchas partículas destruidas, si quieres puedo enseñártelas, las guardé y las muestro siempre que puedo en las reuniones de los clanes. – Okay, estaba en presencia de algún tipo de loco. – Hablando de mí… - ¿acaso nunca se calla? - …que seguramente es para conocerme a lo que vienes… - sí, ¿a qué más puede ser? - …como podrás soy tan alto como tú, quizás unos 10 centímetros más, no lo sé. Lo que sí es bueno de mi pobre altura es que no tendremos inconvenientes para caminar, besarnos o al momento de tener intimidad… - Rukia abrió los ojos gigantes, por enésima vez en el día. ¿No llevaba ni diez minutos y el chico ya pensaba en su vida de casados? Qué tipo de acciones malas habría cometido cuando era humana para merecer eso… - soy sagitario según los humanos, o también cerdo en el horóscopo chino, no me gusta el ramen, pero lo como por obligación, cuido mis manos con un ungüento especial que prepara la hermana menor de Isane Kotetsu especialmente para mi piel trigo… - ¿Es que iba a parar? Esta charla es realmente insoportable, por favor, Nii-sama, envíame una mariposa infernal.

Y cuando uno desea algo con todo su corazón llega. Una mariposa infernal entró por la ventana. No era de su hermano, pero sí de su capitán.

- Disculpa, Kira-sama, pero debo retirarme. He recibido órdenes de mi capitán, hay una amenaza hollow cerca de mi escuadrón y debo proteger a los oficiales que recientemente se graduaron de la academia. – Se paró de su asiento y se marchó con shunpo… ¿Será que todas las citas van a terminar de la misma manera?

Se desplazaba rápidamente por las calles del Sereitei. El escuadrón no estaba muy lejos de la residencia Kira. Continuaba pensando. ¿Habrá hecho algo malo cuando era una humana, y lo estaba pagando en esta vida?

Llegó al escuadrón alarmada por el aviso, pero cuando llegó ya no había hollows. Es más, parecía como si nunca los hubiera habido. Visto aquello, se dirigió a la oficina del capitán para consultarlo. Antes de que llegara, Kiyone y Sentarou se peleaban para saludarla. Sonrió, porque a pesar de que ella se había ido un tiempo, nada había cambiado por aquí, y a su vez todo estaba diferente…

Ella siguió al dúo de locos hasta el despacho sin decir palabra, pero mostrando una sonrisa enorme. Es lo que le hacía falta hace varios días… Sonreir. Sentirse viva.

Su capitán la recibió como siempre, con una sonrisa en su mirada, pero esta vez, le dio un abrazo que ella correspondio. Se sentía querida y protegida en su amado escuadrón. Eran como su.. ¿Segunda? ¿Tercera familia? Bueno, una de ellas.

- Te preguntarás por qué te he mandado a llamar, ¿verdad? – dijo amablemente Ukitake, sin perder la sonrisa característica de su rostro.

- Hai, taichou.

- Bueno… verás – tosió un par de veces – Supe que tu hermano te consiguió una cita con mi sobrino, y eso no podía ser realmente bueno. No sé que es lo que haya ocurrido entre ustedes, pero me disculpo por el mal momento que te haya hecho pasar. No siempre nacemos en donde encajamos, pero es parte de mi familia y debo quererlo. Es por ese amor que me disculpo por él… Espero puedas aceptar mis humildes disculpas. – dijo y bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Rukia se enrojeció, nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte de su capitán.

- No hay nada que disculpar, gracias por preocuparse taichou.

Hubo un instante de silencio donde se quedaron en la misma posición. Él sentado en su escritorio, y ella arrodillada en un tatami. Ese instante, Rukia lo utilizó para pensar. Por un momento la desesperación le ganó de mano y necesitó hablar con él, contatle qué la preocupaba.

- Taichou… Hay algo que quiero comentarle. No se trata de un asunto del escuadrón… Es que… - dudó si seguir.

- Rukia, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que necesites. Sabes que me gusta saber cómo están mis subordinados, además quiero protegerlos y ayudarlos con lo que pueda. Es algo así como el espíritu de este escuadrón… Hablo de la calidez. – y la miró a los ojos, tratando de descubrir en ellos lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Arigatou, taichou. Es la voluntad de los ancianos de mi clan que contraiga matrimonio en el corto plazo... Nii-sama me ha dado un mes para elegir algún noble que sea gentil, sino en un par de semanas el clan me impondrá un prometido. He salido con varios hasta el momento, pero ninguno ha sido lo que esperaba… - enrojeció y miró hacia un lado. – Todos tenían algún tipo de defecto que me haría imposible la convivencia…

Ukitake rió tiernamente. El tiempo diría como iba a finalizar esta historia… Solamente y al igual que Byakuya, esperaba que ella no tome la decisión incorrecta. Esperaba que fuera feliz, que pudiera enamorarse de verdad y pasar todos los días junto a aquel que la complemente.

- Rukia, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, te tengo un cariño muy profundo, mi pequeña Rukia. – ella mostró una mirada de agradecimiento, se sentía más liviana habiéndole contado eso… - Deseo que seas feliz, que puedas estar con el hombre que amas… El chico que amas. – Automáticamente se sonrojó. ¿Desde cuándo el capitán sabía de Ichigo? – No es necesario que digas nada, te entiendo.

- Taichou… - de sus ojos violetas comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas que no podía frenar. La entendía. Necesitaba esas palabras y una vez más, su capitán se las daba… Agradecimiento era todo lo que sentía. Al final nunca pudo esconderle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

* * *

><p>Había sido un día lleno de emociones para Rukia. Solamente se abrazó a su almohada y se dispuso a dormir, esperando a que el día siguiente llegase. El sueño la alcanzó rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta llegó el siguiente día. Una cita más… Una…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Qué les pareció? Haganmelo saber porfiiii, espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Cuenta regresiva

**Hola hola minna-san! Nuevamente agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, a los que le dieron follow y aún más a MaryJu-chan, shinigamiblack, Zafir09, Akisa y Mariana, que me comentaron, me sugirieron cosas, me aconsejaron, etc!**

**Espero que este capi les guste, es un poco más corto que el anterior pero bueno. No tuve mucho tiempo, entre los estudios y trabajo se complica un poco aunque sepan que voy a tratar de seguir publicando una vez por semana.**

**Otra cosa: estoy escribiendo lento un one shot de Byakuya X Yoruichi, cuando esté listo no se lo pueden perder, tiene mucho humor y cosas inesperadas.**

**En fin, espero disfruten leer este capi, pueden comentarme, hacerme sugerencias, tirarme tomatazos virtuales...**

**Bleach no es mío sino del gran Tite Kubo, pero los hechos que se narran, en cambio, sí lo son.**

Lazos

Capítulo 8: Cuenta regresiva

- Shihouin Shiro… - pensaba. Se había despertado hacía más de una hora, pero no quería salir de la cama. Sentía que el calor de la manta la protegería de cualquier cosa, aunque racionalmente supiera que eso no era así. Quedó sumida en el silencio de la habitación, con la mente en blanco.

- Rukia – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Nii-sama, puedes pasar si deseas.

- No hace falta, puedes venir a desayunar conmigo… si deseas.

- Gomen ne, Nii-sama por no haber ido antes, en cuanto me aliste iré.

Los pasos casi imperceptibles se oían alejarse.

En realidad ya estaba vestida. La noche anterior se había dormido con el uniforme de shinigami puesto, sólo quería tomarse unos minutos para borrar la extraña expresión de necesitar ser protegida. Desde pequeña, había sido ella la que protegía al resto, pero por primera vez sintió con todo su corazón, la necesidad de que alguien la rescate, como en los cuentos de Yuzu…

Aunque su corazón dijera una cosa, su mente estaba resignada y deseaba pasar el tiempo que le quedara junto a su hermano y amigos… también ir al colegio, o estar con Ichigo. Todas sus citas hasta el momento, habían sido desastrosas. Seguramente el clan debería elegir por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando que con eso los sentimientos se fueran. Se levantó e intentó alisar su uniforme con las manos para luego marchar a pasos firmes por los pasillos, en dirección al desayunador.

- Rukia, gracias por venir. – dijo su hermano al verla. ¿Esperaba que se quedara en su habitación acaso? Eso denotaban sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. Una vez que ella se sentó a la mesa, volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- Ya… Ya no importa lo que quiera, pero no quiero perder tiempo lejos de ti, de mis amigos, de… - al decir la última parte la oración, su hermano apenas la observó. Tenía la cabeza baja y una mirada diferente… una que no había visto antes.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz. Se lo prometí a Hisana. – y siguió bebiendo su té como si nada ocurriera.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Su hermano expresando sus sentimientos?

De repente, una risa se oyó en la habitación de al lado. Byakuya ni se inmutó ante el hecho, a diferencia de Rukia que básicamente saltó de donde estaba sentada en posición defensiva con la mano sobre Sode no Shirayuki. ¡Intrusos en la mansión Kuchiki! ¿Cómo es que habían entrado?

- Oe, Rukia – una mujer de cabellos violeta y ojos dorados aparece por la puerta riendo con sus brazos cruzados. No lo podía creer. ¿Tan rápido llegan las noticias al mundo humano? Maldita Soi Fong, seguramente sería culpa de ella que Yoruichi estuviera allí. – Nos vamos. – sonrió para la teniente.

Estaba pasmada ante lo que ocurría. ¿No debía tener una cita ese día con el hermano menor de esa mujer? ¿Y por qué su hermano no corría para atraparla?

- Deja de verme con esa cara, ¡nos vamos! Kisuke abrió un portal, no estará libre mucho tiempo más. – dijo intentando convencerla.

Miró a su hermano esperando alguna respuesta.

- Ve… - dijo levantando la cabeza.

- Pero – fue interrumpida por su hermano.

- No tienes que tener esa cita.

- Gracias, Byakuya – agregó Yoruichi. Dirigiéndose a Rukia – No tienes que salir con él, solo es un chiquillo celoso de su hermana mayor…

Rukia se quedó parada en el lugar. Se sentía tan ansiosa que su pecho temblaba y sentía frío en las manos. Intentando hacer de cuenta que nada le ocurría, dirigió una mirada a su hermano, nuevamente esperando otra respuesta. No quería irse al mundo humano y que los ancianos del clan tomaran represalia contra él. De verdad le preocupaba eso.

- Puedes irte. Tenemos veintidós días para pensar en ello.

Su sonrisa era equiparable a la que tenía cuando Ichigo afirmó ante Yamamoto-dono que quería continuar siendo un shinigami sustituto. Siempre estaba presente el peli naranja en muchos de sus recuerdos más importantes.

- Arigatou, Nii-sama – bajó la cabeza para saludarlo y corrió detrás de Yoruichi. Definitivamente tenía bien merecido el título de "reina del shunpo".

Una vez que se fueron, Byakuya, cabeza del clan, se había quedado sólo en la sala, junto a su taza de té. Mientras la bebía, recordaba la sonrisa de su hermana. Se parecía tanto a la suya hace unas décadas atrás… Había sido el alma más feliz del universo desde el día que la conoció. Más bien, su vida había comenzado. Antes de ello era un hombre frío, sin la posibilidad de experimentar ningún tipo de emoción humana. Ella cambió su vida y su mundo, y al parecer, Ichigo había hecho lo mismo con su hermana. Suspiró con ternura… Su hermana siempre metiéndose en problemas…

* * *

><p>Lunes 1 PM, Karakura.<p>

Rukia y Yoruichi habían escapado de la sociedad de almas. Kisuke brindó ayuda a las chicas ya que no debía quedar ningún registro de su salida, sino los miembros del clan Kuchiki comenzarían a dudar de las intenciones de la cabeza del clan. Ni bien llegaron, la más joven se introdujo en su gigai.

¿Y ahora qué hago? - Se preguntaba a sí misma. No podía ir a decirle a Ichigo que lo amaba, ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de ello, y además, seguramente lo rechazaría. Y por Kami, él era humano… La sociedad de almas no lo aceptaría nunca. Y si el actual so-taichou, Kyoraku, lo aceptaba, seguramente la central de los cuarenta y seis no lo haría. Ni tampoco su clan. Por el momento la única posibilidad era quedarse allí y ver qué ocurría en estos veintidós días faltantes.

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado sola hasta la casa de los Kurosaki. Ni hizo falta que golpeara la puerta, se había olvidado de esconder su reiatsu, que en ese momento era muy pesado por el grado de concentración que llevaba.

- Oh, ¡mi adorada tercera hija Rukia-chan ha vuelto a nuestro humilde hogar! – unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban a borbotones de los ojos de Isshin-san, mientras tanto abrazaba a la morena. Ella no se resistió en ningún momento al abrazo, se sentía contenida y apoyada por toda esa familia. Además, hace un tiempo atrás, se sintió identificada con él por las experiencias a lo largo de su vida. Tenían tantos puntos en común que no hacía falta que ella explicara mucho.

- Los he extrañado. – dijo con un tono melancólico. No estaba segura de poder quedarse allí para siempre, aunque eso esperaba con todo su corazón.

- ¿Así que has venido a darme muchos nietos junto a mi hijo? – Karin apareció tan rápido que parecía que utilizaba shunpo para propinarle una fuerte patada giratoria a las costillas. La cara de Rukia la delataba. Jamás se hubiera esperado esa pregunta, aunque viniendo del mayor de los Kurosaki, uno no sabe qué esperar… - Auuuch – gemía mientras estaba tirado en el césped quién sabe… con unas dos o tres costillas fisuradas.

- Rukia-san… - dijo Karin con una sonrisa de alegría – Ichi-nii te ha extrañado mucho en este tiempo. Casi no ha comido. – Y la abrazó. Le devolvió un abrazo suave.

- Me ocuparé de que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, puedes contar conmigo. – y le dedicó una sonrisa teatral.

Entraron las dos juntas abrazadas, como dos hermanas que no se ven por un largo tiempo. Como corresponde, cerraron la puerta y su padre quedó tirado afuera en la misma posición, sin que ninguna se percatara de ello.

Esperaba ver a Ichigo, pero sabía que era lunes y que estaba trabajando. Volvería en un par de horas, pero aunque quería que viniera a verla rápido, prefería darle la sorpresa cuando llegue.

Para pasar el tiempo, se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto a Karin a conversar un rato.

- ¿Has ido allí, verdad? No hace falta que me cuentes si no quieres…

- Sí… es por ello, pero no he encontrado lo que necesitaba. Estaré aquí hasta fin de mes, aunque luego no sé qué haré o a donde iré.

- Entiendo. Sólo espero que puedas hacer feliz a Ichi-nii.

Rukia se sonrojó, había entendido demasiado rápido cuales eran sus intenciones, lo que la sorprendió bastante. - Veo que has crecido bastante, Karin-chan. – La recordaba como una pequeña niña de primario, pero ya habían pasado unos tres años desde que se conocieron. Era lógico que mentalmente hablando creciera rápido. Los humanos viven menos tiempo que las almas, y además desde pequeña había pasado por muchas cosas que la hicieron crecer antes de tiempo.

- Ni que lo digas, deben ser los shoujos de Yuzu. – le guiñó el ojo.

Pasaron el resto de las horas Isshin, Yuzu y Karin, mostrándole a Rukia las grabaciones del programa de Don Kan'onji, ya que en esos días se había perdido todos los episodios. ¡Bwajajajaja!

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, realmente extrañaba compartir esos momentos, eran increíblemente cálidos. Cosas que no podía disfrutar en su mundo de almas. No se había dado cuenta, pero de pronto se hicieron las cinco y media. En media hora llegaría Ichigo a su casa. Sólo con pensarlo el corazón le latía muy rápido, se le entrecortaba la respiración y el pecho le temblaba por la ansiedad. Cuantas emociones juntas, nunca en su vida hubiera esperado sentirlas… de su vida como humana, antes de morir, no recordaba mucho, ya que era muy pequeña cuando llegó a la sociedad de almas.

Atinó a subir por las escaleras, pero Isshin la tomó por la mano.

- ¡Querida tercera hija! ¿Recibirás así a mi hijo mayor? – le dijo muy emocionado, mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza. – Debes usar algo más… - y sin terminar la frase la condujo empujándola por la espalda hasta una habitación a la que nadie entraba.

Las gemelas no comprendían mucho, sólo escuchaban los gritos de Rukia queriendo soltarse, hasta que en un momento solo había silencio desde esa sala, al otro lado del pasillo.

Unos momentos después, salió Rukia con un vestido marinero muy bonito. El color azul marino hacía resaltar su nívea piel y sus ojos violetas, que ese día en particular, tenían un brillo especial. Se quedó parada en la entrada del pasillo con las niñas viéndola, e inmediatamente le dieron su aprobación.

Mientras subía las escaleras recordaba…

_- Rukia… Quiero que uses esto – le entregaba una prenda cuidadosamente doblada. Ella miró. – Fue el vestido que usó Masaki en nuestra primera cita. – aún incrédula rechazó la oferta sin decir nada. _

– _Isshin-san… no puedo aceptarlo, ha de ser muy importante para ti. – él volvió a extender el bulto hacia ella _

– _Lo sé, pero la felicidad de nuestro hijo es mucho más importante – dijo mientras veía una pequeña foto de ellos antes de formar su familia._

_Aceptó entonces la prenda y la abrazó dulcemente, sonrojada. – Arigatou… Por todo._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, deberías agradecer a tu hermano. – y se marchó. _

¿Agradecer a Byakuya? Por supuesto, vaya a saber Kami en qué situación extraña se vería envuelto cuando los ancianos de su clan se enteren que no estaba en la sociedad de almas…

Estaba vestida y en la habitación, escondiendo su reiatsu completamente. Se sentó en el medio de la cama de Ichigo, con la espalda recta intentando respirar calmadamente.

Clank. Se escuchó el ruido del picaporte de la habitación del número 15 y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Unos ojos ámbar la veían incrédulos.

- Rukia…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? Pueden contarmelo, click en review! Nos leemos<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Reunión

**Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva entrega semanal... Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, a los nuevos followers y en especial a Zafir09, Yuliheth Luan, Akisa y a MaryJu-chan, que siguen la historia y me dan consejitos! Quiero agradecer tambien a "lalal" que no es miembro de la comunidad (te respondo por aquí) y comentarte que actualizo todas las semanas entre martes y jueves; y también gracias a Akane-chan, que ya que has esperado, la semana te trae otro capitulo y es el karma jajaja.**

**En fin, espero que les guste este capi, muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ah, y Bleach no es mio, sino del gran Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior…<p>

_Clank. Se escuchó el ruido del picaporte de la habitación del número quince y la puerta comenzó a abrirse._

_Unos ojos ámbar la veían incrédulos._

_- Rukia…_

Lazos

Capítulo 9: reunión

Sin haber dicho alguna otra palabra, ella se levantó rápido y corrió en dirección a él, a propinarle una dura patada en su cabeza.

- Oye, ¿¡qué te pasa enana!? – estaba completamente alterado. No esperaba que volviera tan rápido. Bueno, en realidad no esperaba que se fuera, pero evidentemente estaba antes de lo que él había imaginado; ni tampoco imaginaba recibir algún día una bienvenida como esa.

Luego de ese golpe, Rukia se paró con los hombros derechos y suspiró, con una sonrisa pilla en la cara.

- Eres tan idiota que no puedes comer si no estoy contigo. Prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer una estupidez tan grande. Tus hermanas estaban muy preocupadas.

- Mierda – pensó. Hablando de pensar… en esos días en que su nakama no estuvo, no se había puesto a pensar cómo se sentiría su familia. Hacia afuera, salió una expresión extraña pero que denotaba lo que corría por su mente.

- Vamos, baka que tengo que ir a lo de Urahara a saludar a todos. – sonrió para él, que aún no podía creer que finalmente ella estaba allí… en su habitación.

Sin que el chico pudiera siquiera reaccionar, lo tomó firmemente de la mano y lo arrastró por las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

En el comedor estaba Isshin junto a las gemelas, que seguían viendo la maratón del programa de Don Kan'onji. Mientras las pequeñas tenían la vista fija en el televisor, su padre se dio vuelta para observarlos y los saludó con la mano.

- Rukia-chan, ¡cuida bien del idiota de mi hijo! - inmediatamente un sentimiento de furia y querer asesinar gente invadió a Ichigo, que seguía siendo llevado algo a la fuerza por la morena.

- ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, viejo?! – nunca llegó la respuesta. Rukia lo había tironeado con más fuerza hasta el exterior de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

No tenían la necesidad de tomarse de la mano, pero aun así, no se las habían soltado. Estaban felices de verse otra vez... Se sentían conectados. Su relación ya no era producto del plan de Aizen, sino que muy dentro de sus almas, sabían que se conocían de alguna otra vida. Los lazos espirituales, una vez que se crean, se mantienen unidos. Incluso estando lejos, el universo haría todo lo posible para que volvieran a cruzarse.

Caminando por la calle, uno al lado del otro, estaban envueltos en su realidad. Nada de afuera podía alterar a esa esfera invisible que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Dentro, escuchaban el sonido de sus respiraciones, que lentamente se acompasaron hasta sonar de la misma manera. No había necesidad de decir ninguna palabra, ambos se sentían igual.

Estaba previsto que se juntaran con Chad, Inoue y Uryuu en la tienda de Urahara-san para darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a la morena. En realidad, sería más bien una merienda con amigos que un gran festejo, pero era toda la excusa que necesitaban.

Ya a media cuadra podían observar un cartel blanco escrito con kanjis. Las puertas del almacén estaban cerradas, pero a ambos costados, había unas coloridas guirnaldas que las enmarcaban. Acercándose allí, Rukia miró a Ichigo intentando expresarle con su mirada la felicidad que la invadía, la felicidad de estar allí con sus amigos otra vez. Al parecer había comprendido a la perfección, ya que, como si fuera una niña pequeña, la despeinó con su mano más cercana. Recién en ese momento, en que sus manos se soltaron, sintieron la necesidad de volverlas a la misma posición; aunque no lo hicieron, pues sus amigos y el dueño de la tienda habían salido a saludarla cálidamente.

El hombre del sombrero salió a recibirlos con sus brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

– Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. Estábamos esperándolos. – asomó un ojo por debajo del ala del sombrero en dirección a sus manos que, al juzgar por el reiatsu que emanaba de ellas, habían estado unidas hasta hace unos momentos. Se tranquilizó al pensarlo, un problema menos para Rukia.

- ¿Qué esperan? Sus amigos están aquí. – y se movió hacia un lado de la puerta, invitándolos gentilmente a pasar.

La morena no había aún apoyado un pie dentro del local, que Orihime la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Se había acercado tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que manejaría shunpo o hirenkyaku a la perfección. Los brazos de su amiga estrechaban firmemente sus hombros, y no mostraban signo alguno de querer dejarla a ir. Habrán sido unos cinco o diez segundos donde se quedaron en esa posición. De repente Rukia comenzó a sentir calor en su hombro derecho, justo donde Orihime tenía hundida su cara. La separó un poco para corroborar que todo estuviera bien, pero se encontró con que su amiga estaba llorando, pero tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Kuchiki-san… - volvió a abrazarla. – Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Me… nos has hecho mucha falta aquí.

Rukia no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar ver en los ojos de Ichigo. Su hermana Karin no era la única que se había dado cuenta de cómo sufrieron esos ojos ámbar su ausencia. Su corazón estaba completamente en calma, ya no sentía ningún tipo de ansiedad que pudiera preocuparla.

El momento emotivo de la noche fue roto por Tessai, que entró a la sala con una gran bandeja con ramen para todos, en el preciso momento donde varios estómagos rugían. Urahara escondió su rostro detrás de su famoso abanico, intentando reprimir sus deseos de reír por los ruidos viscerales de los humanos presentes para no romper ese clima fraternal.

El hombre alto, que llevaba puesto un delantal rosa con puntillas en los bordes, se acercó sosteniendo la pesada bandeja y la apoyó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Los presentes corrieron a acomodarse en los futones. El apetito les había ganado de mano.

- Oooooooo, que delicioso – dijo Orihime maravillada, mientras se recostaba con sus manos abrazadas a su barriga. El resto hizo lo mismo que ella, salvo por la frase. Definitivamente la combinación de los ingredientes los transportó al universo de Kami por unos minutos.

De a poco, todos los comensales fueron levantándose y volviendo a sentarse en posición de loto frente a la mesa. Por debajo de la mesa, las puntas de los dedos de los shinigamis más jóvenes, estaban tan cerca que casi podrían tocarse.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí? – dijo Urahara, bastante ansioso por saber. Ella e Ichigo no habían movido sus manos de esa posición.

- En principio me quedaré aquí hasta fin de mes. Tengo unos asuntos que solucionar antes de regresar. – Viró la cabeza hacia cada uno de los presentes – creo que todos saben a qué me refiero…

No hizo falta acotar palabra alguna. Uryuu se acomodó los anteojos con su mano derecha y bajó un poco la mirada.

– Espero que puedas encontrar aquello que estás buscando, Kuchiki-san.

- Arigatou… - a buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Ichigo no soportó más ese ambiente, y en su intento de liberar tensión, se llevó su mano hacia la nuca y comenzó a rascar su cabellera naranja.

- Oe – dijo a Rukia - no nos molestaría que te quedes más tiempo… – y bajó su cabeza hacia un costado intentando esconderse. – Además… si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo… Destruiría media sociedad de almas, que es de la única manera en que se me ocurre que puedo devolverte parte de lo que hiciste por mí.

Ante semejante confesión, Inoue intentó forzar una sonrisa. Se sentía profundamente celosa, aunque ella sabía que Rukia era la única que podía llegar a Ichigo de esa manera… Ella sabía lo que eran esos sentimientos; esos que ninguno admitía como correspondía.

- Gomen ne – dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba rápido de su silla, haciendo movimientos torpes con sus manos. – Oh, estoy muy agotada, el viaje fue muy cansador, creo que iré a mi casa a dormir. Arigatou Urahara-san, Tessai-san por la cena, estuvo realmente deliciosa – y se retiró corriendo por la puerta principal.

Todos la vieron con cara de preocupación, pero las circunstancias por las que habían pasado los habían hecho crecer un poco, y podían darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Por ello es que optaron por no decir o decirle nada, era un asunto que debía superar ella misma.

* * *

><p><em>Más tarde en la casa los Kurosaki<em>

Silencio. Un silencio envolvente rodeaba toda Karakura. Por lo general, a esas horas de la noche no quedaba gente en la calle, como en las grandes ciudades. Todo estaba oscuro y se escuchaba el sonido del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles.

Una de las pocas luces que quedaban prendidas, era la del dormitorio de Ichigo. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, acomodando unas hojas del instituto; y Rukia estaba leyendo un manga recostada boca abajo sobre la cama del chico, leyendo un shoujo. En realidad podía ver las imágenes, pero su mente no llegaba a decodificar el contenido. Todavía pensaba en qué hacer con su situación y en que además, el tiempo que le quedaba era ínfimo.

- Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo – había alguien que tampoco estaba racionalizando las cosas que hacía. Definitivamente la había sorprendido con eso.

- Yo… - mierda, ¿qué le respondería? – tengo que terminar de cumplir con mi misión antes de asumir otro compromiso – que patético, pensó. ¿No se le podría haber ocurrido una excusa mejor?

- Veo… ¿Qué clase de misión tenemos?

- Emm – MIERDA, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan gentil? – gomen ne, Shunsui so-taichou quiere que te mantenga vigilado hasta que te reasignen otro supervisor. – Bueno, no era mentira del todo, pero podía haber pensado algo mejor.

- Hmmp – bufó - ¿vas a estar todo el tiempo conmigo entonces?

- Sí… - cuando terminó de decir esto, un nuevo brillo apareció en los ojos de Ichigo. ¿Será que el también…

- Entonces hay cosas que necesito enseñarte del mundo humano, no puedo permitir que te vayas sin que las veas antes. – comenzó a rascarse la cabeza otra vez y giró la cabeza para que ella no pudiera ver su expresión. – no es que quiera que te vayas, es más, los chicos, mis hermanas, mi papá… Urahara… Todos te extrañaremos-

No terminó de decir esa frase, Rukia se levantó de la cama en dirección a Ichigo que continuaba sentado, sin importar que el manga se cayera al suelo; y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lleno de sentimiento. Él, que era más de acciones que de palabras, le costó comprender lo que sucedía, pero optó por poner sus manos en la cintura suavemente.

- Arigatou, Rukia – dijo luego de que ella rompiera el abrazo. – hace tiempo no recibía uno de estos…

Rukia enrojeció, hacía un par de años que venía actuando conforme a lo que sentía sin medir consecuencias; y por suerte esta vez le salió bien. Se sintió plena otra vez en estos ciento cincuenta años de vida que llevaba.

- Bien, entonces no te olvides de llevarme a esos lugares cuando vuelvas de trabajar – demandó, con los brazos cruzados.

Esa noche, durmiendo dentro del placard, dedicó al perchero que estaba sobre su cabeza una gran sonrisa, de esas que pocas veces en sus vidas había tenido…

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, saben que siempre son bienvenidas ideas, criticas, comentarios o tomatazos. Espero merecer unos reviews, nos leemos!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Feliz comienzo

**Hola a todos otra vez!**

**Aquí Ara Shiba reportándose con el 10mo capi de esta historia... Como ya les respondí por MP, este es el primero con IchiRuki expreso. Cabe aclarar que lo escribí con un terrible dolor ya que esta semana me sacaron las muelas de juicio y no podía pensar bien, pero tampoco podía dejar de escribir. No me disgusta tanto cómo quedó, salvo porque el IR se demora mucho, pero el próximo capi prometo que será genial.**

**Espero que los fans de Orihime no se hayan sentido ofendidos por la enterga de la semana pasada, es que me quería sacar parte de la bronca del casi-beso de despedida a Ichigo antes de irse a Hueco Mundo. Sí, me cayó super mal.**

**Gracias miles a los que me comentan siempre y me siguen, y también a todos los que leen pero que no me comentaron nada aún.**

**Otra vez les recuerdo que Bleach no es mio, sino del Maestro Tite Kubo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que me digan que les parece (sea tomatazo virtual o no, todo será bienvenido!), nos leemos!**

Lazos

Capítulo 10: Feliz comienzo

Era otra noche tranquila en la ciudad de Karakura. No había habido alertas de hollows hasta el momento y nada extraño había sucedido en la ciudad, así que era tiempo de descansar.

Un joven de cabellos naranjas estaba recostado de lado en su cama, tapado, hundiendo su cabeza en una mullida almohada. Era verdaderamente reconfortante para él tener a la enana de vuelta en casa. Sintiéndose completamente aliviado en su interior, se dio vuelta mirando hacia el placard donde dormía Rukia, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta y no pudo ver qué hacía.

Luego de unos minutos suspiró profundamente… la excitación no lo dejaba dormir como debía, y mañana debería levantarse temprano para trabajar. En esos días que Rukia no estuvo, y en vistas de que los cursos de verano de la escuela aún no comenzaban, su jefa aprovechó para pedirle que se quedara a trabajar jornada completa, cosa que le resultaba súper cansadora.

- Tendré más dinero para comprar jugo y cosas que le gusten a la enana… - pensaba entre dormido. - Creo… creo que papá tiene razón con sus bromas…- hubo un momento en que la mente de Ichigo quedó completamente en blanco - Rukia, ¿mi novia? Ni en sueños, primero nunca aceptaría, y segundo… No, no puedo decir que no la amo. Ella… ella merece saberlo antes de marcharse.

Y se dio vuelta mirando hacia la ventana, completamente rojo por su descubrimiento de la noche. La luna se retiró, abriendo paso a un brillante sol que se filtraría por las ventanas de las casas de la ciudad de Karakura.

Cuando Ichigo despertó, se dio la vuelta para estirarse. Lo primero que vio esa mañana, fue a Rukia arrodillada sobre la alfombra mirándolo fijo: Kami-sama sabrá hacía cuanto tiempo se encontraría en esa posición, esperando a que el chico finalmente abra los ojos. Se levantó del suelo y aclaró su voz.

- Ohayo, Ichigo. Hoy no irás a trabajar, pasaremos hoy juntos. – dijo de manera muy seria. Antes de que ella dijera esas palabras, él se encontraba anonadado… le encantó la sorpresa de esa mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?! Debo ir a trabajar. – dijo un Ichigo, completamente cabreado por lo sucedido.

- Ya hablé con tu jefa.

_Flashback:_

_Rukia se encontraba al teléfono, bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía una idea como esa. Aún, nadie en la residencia Kurosaki había despertado. Sonaba bastante, era la primera vez que utilizaba ese artefacto con el cable enrulado._

_- Ohayo, Unagi-san.- intentó decir seriamente._

_- ZZZZZ, ¿Quién habla tan temprano? ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz_

_- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, llamo de parte de Ichigo Kurosaki._

_- Oh, sí, perdoname, Rukia-chan. Ichigo me ha hablado mucho de ti antes de recontratarlo – esto provocó en la morena un sonrojo, ¿qué le habría contado a esa mujer?_

_- Hai, el motivo es para avisarle que Ichigo no podrá ir hoy al trabajo, ayer he cocinado y hoy están todos intoxicados aquí, y además un camión se ha incrustado en la casa hace un par de horas. – Definitivamente había sacado esos magníficos dotes actorales de su hermano… Estaba orgullosa de ella misma, tanto que casi derrama lágrimas._

_- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! Otro camión… Esta familia debe tener una especie de imán, es el segundo que entra y no por el garaje…_

_- Sí, gomen ne por haberla llamado tan temprano, pero sentía que debía hacerlo…_

_- No te disculpes, Rukia. Espero que se mejoren y solucionen todos los problemas, puede faltar todos los días que necesite dile, solamente que me avise así organizo las tareas…_

_- Que esté bien, Unagi-san. Sayonara._

_- Ustedes también, y nuevamente gracias por avisar, Rukia. Sayonara._

_Fin del flashback._

Ichigo, al escuchar la historia inverosímil que inventó Rukia, se cabreó completamente. Se sentó en la cama, como alma que lleva el diablo y mirando con rencor a la morena comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Pero qué mierda de historia te has inventado? ¡Que no nos chocó ningún camión! – se arrodilló sobre su cama para abrir la cortina y mira hacia afuera. Intentaba como sea calmarse… Esta chica era ideal para sacarlo de sus casillas. – RUKIAAAAAAA, no tenías que usar a Sode no Shirayuki para romper y congelar mi casa… ¿Papá y las gemelas ya lo han visto?

- Sí, pero otra vez modifiqué sus recuerdos – sonrió mostrando el pequeño artefacto en su mano derecha.

- Hmp – suspiró intentando quitarse la bronca. Eso cambiaba un poco la situación. – Está bien, saldremos hoy, sólo porque ellos no recuerdan a ninguna loca anciana bailando con su hielito.

Sinceramente a Rukia no le importó que menospreciaran el poder de su zanpakutou, lo tomó de la mano sin ningún tipo de consideración, y así como ya lo había hecho con anterioridad esa semana, lo arrastró por las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Mmmm – se llevó un dedo al mentón, intentando que ello lo ayude a pensar rápido - pensé que hoy podíamos ir a un templo cerca de la colina a la que fuimos… podríamos hacer un pequeño picnic, que sin dudas sería mejor que el de la última vez… - Tenía que ser una salida donde él pudiera decirle lo que había descubierto anoche… Era consciente de que no quedaba mucho tiempo hasta fin de mes en ese momento, y debía apurarse.

- Bien, ¿Qué esperas Ichigo entonces? ¡Llévame! – demandaba a los gritos una Rukia aún más ansiosa que hace unos pocos minutos.

La puerta de la entrada de la casa se abre repentinamente.

- ¡Hola hijos amados! – Isshin salió con una reposera bajo el brazo, ropa de playa y un mantel a modo de capa de superman. A los presentes les corrió una gota por la frente. - ¿Dijeron día de campo, Rukia-chan? Yo los llevaré, iremos con las gemelas pero nos quedaremos a pasar la noche en carpa.

Isshin definitivamente estaba mucho más emocionado que Rukia, y eso que era ella la que hacía unos días había pasado por los peores (hasta ahora) momentos de su vida… A veces se preguntaba si este señor no se encontraba bajo las influencias de algún tipo de kidou o polvo de hadas si es que existían.

- ¡Sí, Isshin-san! – definitivamente, estar cerca de ese hombre podría ser perjudicial, o más bien contagioso. La idea le encantó, nunca había ido de día de campo, y mucho menos, armar una ¿cómo se dice? ¡Carpa! Sería sumamente emocionante, un día iría a contarle a Nii-sama, así podrían repetir la experiencia en algún lugar de la Soul Society. Claro, si le permitían quedarse aquí.

Rukia recibió un gran abrazo por parte de Isshin, que entró corriendo a la casa para alistar a las chicas y preparar el auto de la familia. Era la primera salida de este tipo en la vida de la shinigami, y harían todo lo posible para que disfrute al máximo.

- ¡Vamos Ichigo! – gritó Rukia, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba adentro de la casa, y más específicamente, en dirección a la habitación. - ¡Debemos preparar todas nuestras cosas para el día de hoy, no perdamos tiempo!

Y otra vez lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio del número quince… Ichigo ya no decía nada, sabía que cualquier cosa que acote iba a terminar en la recepción de un golpe por parte de la morena, que continuaba excesivamente feliz y ansiosa por los planes de ese día, noche y día siguiente.

Rukia corría de un lado al otro de la habitación, buscando arduamente algo. Se sentó en la cama con cara de desilusión, mirando su falda.

- Oye Rukia, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y bajaba su cara para poder verla directamente a sus ojos. Le preocupaba ver deprimida a la morena. Hacía un tiempo ya que sus ojos estaban nublados y sin brillo, y de alguna manera le afectaba ver su dolor. Lo sentía en carne propia. Ella acabó por levantar un poco la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos pero sin cambiar su expresión de preocupación.

Ichigo se sintió intimidado por sus ojos violáceos aunque se vieran tristes. Ni siquiera sabía si esa zozobra que sentía en ese momento se debía a algo llamado amo; es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se sentía amar a alguien, y ahora creía amar a la enana de ciento cincuenta años… Si él se confesaba, ella seguramente lo rechazaría, había mucha diferencia en cuanto a la manera de pensar, los estilos de vida…

- Nada. Sólo que no tengo ropa para ir.

- Es cierto - pensó Ichigo. Al marcharse aquella noche, creyó conveniente guardar un par de cosas limpias para que pudiera usarlas al volver. – Esperame unos minutos, tengo algunas cosas que podrían servirte.

El chico salió de la habitación dejando sola a Rukia. Se sentía de cierto modo, aliviado, por poder ayudar a la morena con algo, si más no sea una tontería como alistar sus cosas… Lo que fuera para verla con el brillo de siempre.

Había ido al lavadero de la casa, a buscar una bolsa cerrada con un pequeño cartel. Se fijó que estuviera el vestido dentro y la tomó debajo del brazo. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación, pero una puerta después, lo frena Isshin con un paquete. Se lo extiende en silencio, e Ichigo lo toma con cierta curiosidad, que no pasa desapercibida a ojos de su padre.

- Estas eran unas cosas de Masaki… Puedes dárselas a Rukia-chan si quieres. Hace tiempo que nadie las usa ya y es una pena que tus hermanas o alguien no puedan disfrutarlas.

Vio dentro de la caja. Había varios bultos de tela. Se sentía extraño, pero prefería que Rukia tuviera cosas de su madre antes de que quedaran en desuso. Además se sentía profundamente agradecido a su padre por abrirle las puertas del hogar a la shinigami, y también de la familia. Con el corazón alborotado, subió las escaleras y cuando menos lo imaginó, estaba en su cuarto. Apoyó la caja que le dio Isshin en la cama y le extendió un bulto de tela blanco a Rukia, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Arigatou, Ichigo... – era el vestido que hacía tiempo le había hecho Ishida. – Qué tierna sonrisa – pensaba Rukia. – Ni siquiera Nii-sama podría superarlo.

Rukia se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, para no dejarlo esperando dentro de ese reducido espacio. Ella no tenía problemas, pero él si no era el doble de grande, andaba cerca.

- ¿Ya puedo salir, Rukia? – definitivamente no era lo suyo imitar a las ayudantes del mago enmascarado, esas que se metían en cajas donde clavan cuchillos y cosas afiladas.

- Sí – dijo mientras se colocaba el último calcetín.

Por el apuro, se cayó de espalda hacia el armario, y antes de que se golpeara, Ichigo la atrapó con los brazos.

Rukia pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula. Pensó que él se encontraba en modo shinigami por la velocidad, pero se cercioró de que no era así.

- Has mejorado, Ichigo. – es lo único que pudo decirle, bastante sorprendida.

- Ishida me ha enseñado un poco a usar hirenkyaku, así que ahora soy tan rápido usando mi cuerpo como tu querido Nii-sama. – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Nii-sama es mucho más rápido – y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la ofendida.

- Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii, ¡bajen a almorzar! – gritaba Yuzu desde la cocina.

Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a ponerse de pie otra vez y la soltó, aunque por alguna razón le había costado demasiado hacerlo. Se sentía bien estar tan cerca de ella… Rompió ese momento, puso la mano sobre el picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Se dio cuenta de algo importante: no le había dado la caja a Rukia, y ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama y puso la caja sobre sus piernas. Ella se sentó al lado expectante

- Rukia… Quiero que tengas esto, papá me lo dio y yo creo que lo mejor es que lo tengas tú. – abrió la tapa de la caja. La chica ya sabía lo que era incluso antes de que lo sacaran para verlo, y sin esperarlo, unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar.

Para Ichigo fue un momento muy especial. Ella era la única con la que había atravesado los momentos fundamentales de su vida, era la chica que rescató de una muerte segura y a la que rescataría miles de veces más, era la chica que le había dado las herramientas para que pudiera proteger a todas las almas y personas del universo, la que lo había ayudado a crecer… la primera que despertaba esos sentimientos en él. Compartir algo de su madre con ella era emocionante… Hubiera sido maravilloso que pudieran conocerse en persona, seguramente se llevarían muy bien, pero la historia se encargó de que no pudiera ser de esa manera.

Se sentaron en la cama junto a las cosas del viaje, mirándose a los ojos sin tener en cuenta los hollows inofensivos de afuera. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos se había acortado considerablemente.

- ¡Hijos bajen a almorzar! – gritaba Isshin. Evidentemente ya estarían sentados a la mesa…

Rukia se levantó, rompiendo lo cálido del momento. No quería hacer esperar al resto…

- Espera, Rukia, hay algo que quiero – no terminó su frase. Siempre fue de acciones más que de palabras. Había tironeado el vestido de la morena haciéndola caer nuevamente a la cama y juntó sus labios rápidamente mientras la abrazaba (o más bien, la sujetaba para que no cayera). Fue un beso torpe y corto, pero para los participantes fue cálido, y cada segundo, eterno…

**En fiiin, qué les pareció? Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas, críticas no insultivas y cualquier otra cosa que me quieran decir. Click en review para lo antes mencionado! Ja neee**


	11. Chapter 11: Eco en las colinas

**Hola minna-san, hoy vengo super feliz con otro capi de esta fic :) Disculpen que no lo subiera antes, acabo de llegar de rendir un final de concursos y quiebras y eso me sacó el tiempo, pero ya pude corregirlo y aquí lo tienen.**

**Muchas millones de gracias a todos los que me comentaron, sus reviews me hacen muy bien y me motivan a escribir seguido. También agradezco a los que leen a diario!**

**Quiero que sepan que estoy preparando un one-shot con bastante humor que contiene ByakuyaXYoruichi (no se imaginan lo genial que puede ser), obviamente IchiRuki y como no lo terminé no sé que más puede tener! Ah, eso, y también estoy traduciendo con una amiga que todavía no está en fanfiction, "Hitsugaya Karin", una historia de Eurielle; pero todo con calma y a su tiempo.**

**Bueno, en fin, espero que disfruten este capi como yo disfruté escribirlo. IchiRuki rules.**

**Aclaro como siempre que Bleach no es mio, sino del Gran Maestro Tite Kubo (acabo de sonar como masona jajaja), en fin, espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente, en Lazos…<em>

_Se sentaron en la cama junto a las cosas del viaje, mirándose a los ojos sin tener en cuenta los hollows inofensivos de afuera. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos se había acortado considerablemente._

_- ¡Hijos bajen a almorzar! – gritaba Isshin. Evidentemente ya estarían sentados a la mesa…_

_Rukia se levantó, rompiendo lo cálido del momento. No quería hacer esperar al resto…_

_- Espera, Rukia, hay algo que quiero – no terminó su frase. Siempre fue de acciones más que de palabras. Había tironeado el vestido de la morena haciéndola caer nuevamente a la cama y juntó sus labios rápidamente mientras la abrazaba (o más bien, la sujetaba para que no cayera). Fue un beso torpe y corto, pero para los participantes fue cálido, y cada segundo, eterno…_

* * *

><p><span>Lazos<span>

Capítulo 11: eco en las colinas

Sus labios se habían separado velozmente ante los gritos de su padre, que pedía a gritos a Rukia e Ichigo que bajaran a comer. Se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y bajaron las escaleras, agitados por la emoción de hacía unos momentos. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que se encontraban en esa situación.

Habían corrido hasta sentarse a la mesa, donde todos los estaban esperando para almorzar. Las miradas de felicidad y la excitación no los habían abandonado, y no pasaron desapercibidas para Karin, que les dirigió una sonrisa pilla.

El resto de los presentes ignoró a los adolescentes (bueno, solo uno es adolescente pero el grado de desarrollo corporal de Rukia y sus dibujos, nos permiten pensar que aún lo es) y bajó la mirada hacia el plato para comenzar a comer. Ichigo atinó a hacer lo mismo, pero no encontró su porción frente a él.

- Ichi-nii, creo que eso te pertenece… – señaló Karin hacia el techo con los palillos mientras una mano de un fantasma mecía su sopa por sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Oye tú! – gritó Ichigo completamente cabreado al ver al comensal auto invitado. - ¡Oye, deja mi plato de vuelta en su sitio! – gritó aún más fuerte atrayendo las miradas hacia el fantasma de todos menos Yuzu.

- Pero tengo hambre. Y además llevo quince años sin compartir un almuerzo en familia. – dijo el fantasma muy deprimido, tornando pesada la atmósfera a su alrededor.

- Oe, no tienes por qué ponerte así, deja que comamos y luego te doy algo de la cocina. – Ichigo se sentía apenado por la situación, probablemente extrañaba comer con su familia y ya no puede hacerlo. – Pero con la condición de que aceptes ir a un lugar donde podrás ser más feliz – dijo mirando a Rukia. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, no podía hablar porque tenía la boca llena. La comida de Yuzu siempre exquisita.

- Gracias – dijo el fantasma completamente emocionado. Tan emocionado que si las lágrimas de los espíritus mojaran el mundo humano, hubiera habido un Támesis en Karakura.

Los Kurosaki y la pequeña Kuchiki dieron un par de bocados a su comida. La paz reinaba hasta que…

- ¡Hoy nos vamos de campamento para celebrar que Ichigo tiene novia! – gritó Isshin, levantando su copa para festejar.

Ichigo escupió el arroz que tenía a medio masticar, y Rukia se había atragantado y comenzó a ponerse de color violeta. Le dio un par de golpes en la espalda para que pudiera respirar hasta que finalmente lo hizo y volvió a su color níveo de siempre.

- ¿Estás bien, enana? – dijo masajeando aún su espalda. Los golpes no habían sido suaves. Si se los hubiera propinado a un hollow de bajo nivel, probablemente hubiera roto parte de su máscara, pero Rukia era mucho más fuerte que esos.

- Hhh – no podía hablar todavía y las lágrimas se le salían por los ojos, pero asintió levemente con su cabeza.

- ¿Ves, papá? – Dijo Karin sonriendo cómplice - Te has precipitado un poco otra vez, casi la matas de nuevo…

- Ya verás Karin… - la expresión en ese momento que esbozaba la cara de Ichigo, era similar a un guardián del infierno. Sí, asustaba y mucho.

En ese momento, Isshin tuvo un ataque de culpa y se abrazó fuertemente a Rukia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Lo siento querida tercera hija mía, no fue mi intención matarte. Oh, Masaki, mira en lo que me he convertido después de tantos años sin tiiii…

Rukia no supo qué hacer con el patriarca Kurosaki, pero atinó a palmearle la cabeza dos o tres veces mientras le decía que no era nada. Una gota apareció detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba completamente fastidiado por todo lo sucedido en las horas anteriores. Todo menos ese maravilloso beso… No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos. Él jamás se lo hubiera imaginado si no hubiera sido por su padre con esas bromas y la pequeña conversación padre-hijo cuando estuvieron alejados.<p>

El camping estaba en un pueblo a las afueras de Karakura. Allí no había nada de contaminación, autos o construcciones grises. Se podían observar desde lo lejos unas suaves colinas y un arroyito claro, con piedritas en el fondo. Lo extraño era que no había peces, parecía más bien una masa de refrescante agua de botella corriendo libremente.

Por protección del lugar, los automóviles se dejaban a un par de kilómetros, así que lo cerraron bien y caminaron con todos los elementos a cuestas un largo rato.

- Ichi-nii – Yuzu tenía una cara de duda, siempre había sido una pequeña muy inocente - ¿Qué hacía Rukia en tu cuarto esta mañana si no es tu novia?

- Ouch, pregunta con difícil respuesta – pensó. – Etto… hablábamos – sí, siempre había sido malo mintiendo, pero realmente no sabía qué responderle a la angelical Yuzu para no corromper su mundo ideal.

- Mejor dicho – Karin habló directamente a Rukia. Esa chica se parecía mucho a su prima Kuukaku para expresarse - ¿por qué dormiste en su dormitorio?

Bueno, todo indicaba que no iban a zafar de las preguntas de las pequeñas. Las preguntas no eran incómodas de por sí, sólo que ellos sentían ese beso como si hubiera sido algo prohibido, como si fuera un secreto del que nadie debería enterarse.

- Pues… - miró a Ichigo indicándole que no abra la boca y la deje hablar tranquila – esta mañana hablábamos de un problema mío. Mi familia quiere que me case con un noble que todavía no está definido y que obviamente no amo, así que mi hermano me ayudó a escapar… Anoche tuve ganas de hablar con alguien que me comprendiera, y me quedé hablando con Ichigo hasta que me quedé dormida en el placard.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh, yo pensé que pasaría algo mucho más interesante… - dijo Yuzu completamente desilusionada, alarmando a todos los presentes.

¿Qué podría Yuzu desear que ocurra? ¿No era acaso una pequeña niña inocente que aún leía shoujos para niñas? Todos sintieron que se habían perdido de algo importante ante esa declaración.

Sin dar más importancia al asunto para no descubrir más cosas, siguieron caminando cuesta arriba de la colina unos minutos más. Hacía unos momentos Isshin había anunciado a sus hijos que no faltaba mucho más para subir.

Rukia jadeaba bastante, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de ejercicio dentro de un gigai. Probablemente si estuviera en la sociedad de almas lo haría incluso corriendo, pero moverse en el cuerpo faux era como estar atada a un saco repleto de piedras.

Al voltear a su derecha, Ichigo vio a una Rukia muy cansada.

- Oye enana, sólo a ti se te ocurre venir tan abrigada cargando esas cosas pesadas por la colina.

- I… chi… go, … si … no estu… vie…ra en este… gigai…

- Ven, súbete a mi espalda. – dijo agachándose un poco, pero ella no se subía.

- Pero… tú te cansarás…

- No importa, enana, sube.

Ella se subió cuidadosamente sin sacarse la mochila con las cosas luego de vacilar un par de veces.

- Gomen ne… - dijo completamente avergonzada mientras hundía su cara en la nuca de Ichigo.

- No tienes que disculparte, por suerte eres enana y liviana – recibió un golpe en las costillas de una furiosa Rukia.

El resto de los Kurosaki ya les había sacado bastante ventaja, y las gemelas cada diez pasos volteaban para ver si la pareja feliz seguía caminando.

- ¡Ichi-nii! – se escuchó a Karin gritando varios metros adelante – ¡apúrense o los dejaremos aquí!.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – y usó pequeños hirenkyaku para reducir la distancia. Antes de hacerlo, por supuesto se fijó que no haya gente observando, se asustarían seguramente si vieran un humano desplazarse tan rápido.

- ¡Ichigo! No debiste ir tan deprisa, podríamos habernos caído – dijo una Rukia sorprendida. Aún no se acostumbraba a que el chico pudiera moverse tan rápido dentro de su cuerpo humano.

Unos minutos después ya habían llegado al lugar previsto.

Se sentaron en una gran roca viendo como Isshin armaba las dos tiendas con mucha alegría. Era para admirar la energía que tenía ese hombre en su gigai.

Para ser sinceros, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin y Yuzu aprovecharon esas energías extraordinarias y descansaron un poco mientras su padre trabajaba.

Finalmente había dos tiendas, una muy grande que seguramente sería para las gemelas e Isshin, y otra más pequeña con un corazón de papel en la puerta. Al verla, Ichigo y Rukia sintieron una gota caer por detrás de sus cabezas, pero en fin, quitaron el ridículo corazón rojo de la puerta y se metieron dentro para ordenar sus bolsas de dormir y otras cosas.

Ichigo hizo bastante rápido, puesto que los hombres no necesitan muchas cosas para ser feliz, pero Rukia tenía para tardarse bastante tiempo más. Y eso que era una shinigami cuasi-militar, entrenada para defender a las almas del universo… Pero el lado femenino no puede hacerse de lado, hasta las chicas más duras se toman todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse.

Ella se quedó acomodando cosas y él se fue, pero antes, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Rukia se quedó sola, sin habla y sin respiración, con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas de color rojo.

- Me ha besado – pensó sorprendida. – Ay, Kami-sama, por favor que la próxima vez sea en la boca – dijo completamente emocionada. De repente su cara cambió a una fría… - ¿Qué digo? Debo casarme con el que mande el clan…

- ¿Quién te paga para que pienses de esa manera, Rukia-sama? – dijo una suave voz desde su mundo interior.

- ¿Sode? – dijo una Rukia confundida.

- Sí, Rukia-sama. Lo importante de este asunto es que estás enamorada de Ichigo y no terminas de aceptarlo.

- Pero el clan…

- ¡Deja de pensar en el clan, ellos solo te ven como la chica del Rukongai! Y ahora que has alcanzado el bankai y te has hecho fuerte en la pelea contra los quincys te ven como un pedazo de mercancía a ofrecer al mejor postor…

- Eso no es verdad… - Rukia no podía tolerar que su zanpakutou tuviera las palabras justas.

- Por supuesto que lo es, decláratele. Quédate aquí. ¿O no es eso lo que realmente quieres? Yo quiero tu felicidad, creo que te lo he hecho saber siempre. Debes tener la misma actitud, Rukia-sama.

- Pero…

- Lo siento, debo irme a hacer unas cosas, vendré luego para ver si ya te le has declarado.

- Sode… espera…

Y la zanpakutou ya se había ido. Se había quedado sola en la tienda con sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Rukia no hizo más que admirar el paisaje desde la piedra donde habían estado sentados apenas llegaron al camping. Ichigo se había ido a dios-sabe-dónde, y las gemelas se habían ido con su padre a buscar leña y hacer cosas típicas de los campamentos del mundo humano.<p>

No se aburrió, sino que terminó por clarificar su mente y su corazón. Sode tenía razón, el lugar donde ella quería estar, donde ella pertenecía era el mundo humano.

Ya hacía años atrás, un shinigami dejó de lado la sociedad de almas para formar una bella familia, llena de amor y calidez… Isshin. Si él había podido dejar de lado sus tareas como capitán, ella podría dejar atrás a su Nii-sama y su puesto en el escuadrón.

Ambos eran cosas que amaba, le costaba pensar en dejarlos de lado, pero si conseguía un permiso de libre tránsito entre los mundos sería más sencillo. Si ella se lo comentara a Kyoraku so-taichou probablemente la entendería y no tendría problema en otorgárselo. Aunque Byakuya no se encontraría del todo feliz con su decisión la respetaría, y sería feliz de cierta manera con la felicidad de ella…

El cielo ya no estaba tan luminoso, el sol había caído hacía unos momentos. De entre los árboles, por atrás de Rukia salió Ichigo. Hubiera volteado a verlo, pero al sentir su reiatsu optó por quedarse en la misma posición.

Cuando ella menos se lo esperó, unos brazos la atraparon dulcemente, aunque de manera firme, por la espalda. Se irguió por la sorpresa y sus mejillas otra vez se tiñeron de un suave rojo.

- Rukia, tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Ichigo, completamente decidido. No había media gota de vacilaciones en sus palabras o en su abrazo. Ella giró apenas su cabeza, pero no podía verlo. Sus mejillas se rozaban levemente.

- ¿Sí? – no se animó a preguntar más, ya sabía lo que podría pasar.

Ichigo soltó el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y apretando el abrazo gritó en su oído.

- ¡Te amo enana!

Sin moverse de su posición, wow. La había dejado sorda, y sorprendida por el contenido de la declaración. Ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de esa manera. Aunque pensándolo bien, tratándose de Ichigo-pocas-palabras, no podría haber ocurrido de otra forma.

- I… Ichigo… Yo… - había quedado completamente anonadada, podría jurar que todavía la frase retumbaba en sus oídos y en la zona.

Apretó aún más el abrazo, casi llegando al punto de asfixiarla.

- Entiendo que quieras hacer lo que dice tu mierda de clan, pero esto es lo que siento. No lo van a cambiar.

- Arigatou, Ichigo. Yo… Yo también te amo. – se sintió completamente liviana luego de decirlo, la otra parte de su alma estaba completamente en lo cierto.

No importaba lo asfixiante del abrazo, Rukia era feliz de esa manera. Unos instantes después, quitó sus brazos de la roca y los puso sobre los de Ichigo, para acariciarlos suavemente. Finalmente la noche había caído sobre la colina…

* * *

><p><strong>Ay, qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**Como siempre saben que no lucro con esta historia, mi única paga son los reviews, así que pueden decirme qué les pareció, criticar, aconsejarme, darme ideas... Lo que quieran. Arigatou por leer, quiero que sepan que siempre leo a los que me dejan reviews jajaj. Ja neee!**


	12. Chapter 12: Junto a tí

**Hola a todos, me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. La semana pasada estuve muy ocupada con mis prácticas profesionales y se demoró la corrección de este capi. A mi gusto le falta emoción y misterio, pero era necesario para la continuación (lo entenderán al llegar a la última línea del relato).**

**Agradezco a MaryJu-chan, Zafir09, Phantom Claire y Gabitha por sus hermosos comentarios. Ya les respondí por privado, salvo a Gabitha (normalmente actualizo una vez por semana, la anterior no pude por lo que ya conté, me alegra muchísimo que te guste esta historia). También agradezco a los más de 3100 que leyeron hasta este momento, y a todos los que están pendientes de que actualice. ****Es super importante para mí su apoyo, también sus críticas y sus consejos, ya que no lucro con esta historia y bueno, es algo así como "el pan de cada día"...**

**En fin, espero que la entrega de hoy esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Nos leemos!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaración: Bleach ni sus personajes son mios, sino del gran maestro Tite Kubo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_- Rukia, tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Ichigo, completamente decidido. No había media gota de vacilaciones en sus palabras o en su abrazo. Ella giró apenas su cabeza, pero no podía verlo. Sus mejillas se rozaban levemente._

_- ¿Sí? – no se animó a preguntar más, ya sabía lo que podría pasar._

_Ichigo soltó el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y apretando el abrazo gritó en su oído._

_- ¡Te amo enana!_

_- I… Ichigo… Yo… Arigatou, Ichigo. Yo… Yo también te amo. – se sintió completamente liviana luego de decirlo, la otra parte de su alma estaba completamente en lo cierto._

Lazos

Capítulo 12: Junto a tí

Dándose cuenta de la situación, y de lo incómodos que se sentirían si el patriarca de los Kurosaki los viera tan cerca, se soltaron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre la piedra, frente a lo que quedaba de una pequeña fogata que sus hermanas y su padre habían armado hacía unas dos o tres horas atrás.

La noche había caído completamente, y se podían ver en el cielo más estrellas que en Karakura. A pesar de que no vivían en una ciudad grande o llena de luces, la pobre iluminación de la zona era suficiente para que no se pudieran apreciar desde allí todas las estrellas.

Las miradas de Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban perdidas en la inmensidad del cielo, y poco a poco sus manos se fueron acercando hasta sostenerse cálida y firmemente. Habían finalmente perdido la noción del tiempo.

- ¡Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan! – gritaron las gemelas al unísono mientras corrían saludando con sus manos entre los árboles. Habían dejado atrás a su padre. Quizás la energía se transmitía de generación en generación.

- Oe, Yuzu, ¿necesitas que te de una mano con la cena? – Ichigo no solía hacer este tipo de ofrecimientos ya que no era del todo bueno en la cocina, pero en vistas de que estaban acampando, podía intentar algo nuevo. – A propósito… ¿qué crees que vas a poder cocinar? – dijo viendo a su alrededor, que no había más que un arroyo.

- Ichi-nii, no debes preocuparte por ello. Papá ha pescado toda la tarde mientras nosotras nos divertíamos en el agua. – dijo Karin.

A unos pocos metros, estaba Isshin completamente cansado y rojo como un camarón, sosteniendo una cubeta con pescados limpios y listos para preparar. Evidentemente había estado pescando a pleno rayo del sol, y los efectos de las quemaduras no eran retardados.

La cena de esa noche era pescado asado, acompañado por unos deliciosos vegetales cortesía del supermercado de Karakura. Comían felices y entre risas sentados en el césped frente a una fogata.

_- Sode, arigato… - pensaba mientras los veía disfrutar el momento. – Estás en lo cierto, probablemente no quiera irme de aquí jamás…_

La cena se había terminado y sólo quedaban unas pocas brasas de lo que había sido la pequeña fogata de los Kurosaki. Isshin fue el primero en meterse a su tienda, las quemaduras del sol le habían afectado bastante. Luego Yuzu y Karin se fueron con él, había sido un día muy divertido y agotador para las niñas.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Rukia e Ichigo, que seguían sin poder asimilar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, a pesar de lo que sentían y que conocían lo que sentía el otro.

- Rukia… deberíamos entrar ya – dijo Ichigo mientras le ponía su campera en los hombros a Rukia. Había refrescado y sentía un poco de frio aunque no lo dijera e intentara disimularlo.

- Arigatou. Sí, será lo mejor.

No pudo decir mucho más porque el aroma de su perfume había invadido todos sus sentidos… Sumida en ese estado de placer, abrió el cierre de la tienda y se agachó hasta estar dentro. Ichigo la siguió y se acostaron frente a frente sobre sus bolsas de dormir.

- Rukia – dijo un Ichigo nervioso, que miraba para otro lado y se rascaba la cabeza para disminuir la tensión. – No tienes que irte a la Sociedad de Almas… Quiero que te quedes con nosotros. Pelearé con quien sea, con tu Nii-sama, con tu estúpido clan o con la maldita cámara completa de los treinta y uno…

Rukia se echó a reír.

- Son cuarenta y seis, baka. Y te agradezco por todo, yo… Yo también quiero quedarme.

Mientras tanto, en su mundo interno, Sode la felicitaba con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La mañana había llegado. El sol y su calor, comenzaban a dificultar el sueño, por lo que poco a poco los acampantes fueron despabilándose.<p>

- ¡Ouch! – lo primero que se escuchó esa mañana, fue un fuerte grito de Rukia.

- ¡Oh, mi querida tercera hija, por favor discúlpame por pisarte, no era mi intención! – Isshin estaba completamente arrepentido, quizás por demás, de rodillas frente a la morena.

- No se preocupe, Isshin-san, no me ha ocurrido nada – dijo mientras se masajeaba el tobillo, intentando que el shinigami mayor no se percatara de la molestia en su gigai.

- ¡Puedo servirte el resto de mi vida para que me perdones!

- Etto… creo que no será necesario, con que me revise el gigai cuando lleguemos a Karakura estará bien – dijo mientras caía una gota estilo animé por detrás de su cabeza.

Al lado de Rukia, comenzaba a salir una cabeza con cabellos naranjas debajo de una montaña de bolsas de dormir.

- Viejo ya basta, aquí hay gente que quiere seguir durmiendo…

- Pero Ichigo, he venido a anunciarles a ti y a tu novia que tu bellísima hermana Yuzu ha preparado el desayuno para todos.

- ¡¿De dónde has sacado eso de que ella es mi novia?! – dijo completamente molesto por la típica impertinencia de su padre.

- Ejem – sonrió mientras los observaba detenidamente. – Desde que están los dos en el mismo saco de dormir… ¡Oh, gracias Masaki! ¡Tantos años pidiéndote que pronto nuestro hijo nos de unos hermosos nietos y mira, ya se ha hecho todo un hombre!

Como era de esperarse, recibió un golpe en la cara que lo knockeó. Rukia miró a Ichigo con cara de querer reprocharle lo que hizo, pero de cierto modo ella tampoco lo soportaría, así que no hay bien que por mal no venga.

- ¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu padre, Ichigo? – dijo Rukia en su tonada burlona de novela de antaño.

- Oe, a ti también te estaba molestando.

- Bueno, sí, pero igualmente no – Ichigo cerró la distancia existente entre ambos con un beso profundo. - Ichigo… - dijo como pudo. – Vamos, tus hermanas…

- ¿Y qué si no quiero? – en esa oportunidad, la voz de Ichigo sonó mucho más masculina y seductora que las otras veces, aunque sus frases no dejaban de ser pobres en cuanto a contenido. Aunque a ella mucho no le importaba, no necesitaba alguien que sepa usar las palabras, sólo quería estar con quien la hiciera verdaderamente feliz.

- Vamos con tus hermanas o te golpeo la cara – dijo Rukia mientras lo tiró de espaldas al suelo de la tienda, pero sin cortar el beso.

- Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, ¿vienen? – Karin se encontraba bastante impaciente.

- ¡Un minuto, ahora salimos! – gritó un feliz Ichigo.

Se vistieron ambos dentro de la carpa, y aunque ganas no les faltaban, evitaron mirarse durante ese acto.

* * *

><p>En esas colinas, había un lugar especial para Isshin Kurosaki. Había ido incontables veces a esa ladera de la colina, una que casi nadie visitaba, y donde la sombra de los sauces contrastaba con el brillante sol característico de los días de verano.<p>

Se veía en su mirada que anhelaba profundamente ir a ese lugar. Hasta podrían pensar que una parte de él se había quedado en esa colina.

- ¡Mira, mi amada Masaki! ¡He vuelto al lugar donde hemos concebido a nuestro terco y maravilloso hijo mayor, y es ahora su primer nidito de amor! – gritó a los cuatro vientos, luego de haberse alejado del resto de la familia.

Los presentes no podían dar crédito a lo que oían, sinceramente querían no haber oído esa declaración nunca. No es algo que a los hijos nos guste saber.

- Te mataré, AAAAAAAAAA – un grito lleno de furia del chico de los cabellos naranjas se oyó irrumpiendo por segunda vez la paz del lugar. Rukia lo agarró fuertemente de la manga de su campera, esbozando una risa poco sonora pero llena de ternura.

- Tu padre sí que es raro…

- Y quiero que sepas que aún recuerdo cómo creamos a nuestro pequeño Ichigo… – se oía a Isshin hablar con una foto de Masaki.

- ¿¡Tú crees que yo quería saber eso, viejo degenerado!? – Yuzu y Karin lo veían con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

- ¡Si me dan nietos no me ofendo! – y antes de que Ichigo dijera algo, Isshin se había echado a correr en dirección al lago, sabía que no saldría impune luego de haber dicho eso.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, destruiré tu gigai!

Y los dos hombres de la familia Kurosaki se perdieron a lo lejos, sumidos en su pelea. Las tres chicas se sentaron frente a la laguna sin entender mucho a esperar que pase el tiempo y que regresen sin daños mayores.

- Rukia-chan, ¿es cierto que estás embarazada? – preguntó inocentemente Yuzu. Karin la golpeó con delicadeza por la espalda, a modo de reproche poco doloroso.

- Emmm, no. – atinó a decir Rukia, quien se había puesto completamente colorada por la pregunta. Ella sabía bien cómo era el procedimiento para tener bebés en la sociedad de almas, y suponía que en el mundo humano sería igual. Jamás olvidaría aquel día en que su Nii-sama le dio LA CHARLA. Vaya a saber de qué shoujo sacará esas ideas la ahora no tan pequeña Yuzu…

- Oe, Ichi-nii y papá se están tardando mucho, ¿no creen que será lo mejor empacar y bajar las cosas al auto?

Y así las tres terminaron por alistar todo lo que habían llevado para su campamento. Bajaron de las colinas por el mismo camino que habían recorrido al llegar.

En la base, no estaban Isshin ni Ichigo, por lo que se sentaron dentro del auto a esperar que llegaran. Recién un par de horas luego pudieron ver al mayor de los Kurosaki completamente arañado, con moretones y la ropa sucia y con hojas; y por detrás, un Ichigo furioso.

Fingiendo estar aterrado de su hijo, se subió al auto con la cabeza gacha y manejó de vuelta a Karakura.

* * *

><p>Unos días después…<p>

La vida en Karakura era muy tranquila. Por las noches los hollows habían estado particularmente molestos, así que se veían obligados a hacer guardias cada cuatro horas, dando tiempo al otro de tomar una siesta durante ese lapso, para luego volver a la tarea.

Esa noche, por suerte no había habido grandes sobresaltos, y Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban en la habitación a punto de dormir. Desde que habían dormido en la tienda esa noche en que acamparon, no habían vuelto a estar tan cerca ya que los huecos no lo permitían.

- Ichigo – dijo Rukia desde el armario, donde estaba recostada en su pequeño futón.

- Oe, es demasiado tarde, necesito descansar. Malditos hollows que no nos han dado tregua estos días… - El silencio que quedó luego de esas palabras fue interrumpido por una impaciente shinigami.

- Ichigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre enana? – normalmente se quedaba dormida muy rápido, pero notó que algo la preocupaba. Sus manos estaban un poco transpiradas.

- Puedo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Como en la tienda…

Ichigo se sorprendió, no esperaba que la morena continuara pensando en él de esa manera. Es más, pensó que sería lo mejor dejarla libre, para que pudiera hacer frente a sus obligaciones como noble, aunque no le gustara nada.

- C… Claro, ven. – y se corrió hacia la ventana, abriendo las sábanas para que pudiera recostarse junto a él.

El rojo invadía las mejillas de ambos. Ichigo la tapó con dulzura, y poco a poco la abrazó por la espalda hasta rodearla por completo.

- Duérmete, te protegeré de quien sea… - dijo Ichigo entre dormido.

Ella oyó entre sueños esa declaración, y sin que nadie lo viera (y sin darse cuenta) sonrió.

Unas horas después, el sol obligaba a los residentes de la ciudad de Karakura a despertarse. En la habitación con el número quince de la casa de los Kurosaki, unos jóvenes aún continuaban abrazados, en la misma posición que la noche anterior. La morena ya había entreabierto sus ojos violáceos, y esa mañana, mostraban un brillo muy particular. Era la primera vez que dormía junto a alguien, que dormía junto al chico que esperó durante dos vidas…

- ¿Es por eso que todos dicen que soy pequeña? – pensaba Rukia mientras ponía la palma de su mano sobre la de Ichigo. Esos minutos que él tardó el despertar luego de que ella lo hiciera, los aprovechó para hacer todo tipo de comparaciones entre su cuerpo y el de ella, y también para contemplar cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ya sé que estás ahí, viejo! – gritó el de los cabellos naranjas. Se sentía el reiatsu de Isshin, muy leve ya que lo escondía, pero no pasó desapercibido a sus sentidos ni al de la morena, a pesar de que no decía nada.

Isshin abrió la puerta y corrió en dirección a "sus dos hijos" para darles un "cariñoso" abrazo de buen día… En realidad el abrazo fue solo para Rukia, Ichigo recibió después de todo su saludo de siempre y, como siempre, terminó en una golpiza matutina.

Por detrás de la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta, Yuzu los llamó con algo de vergüenza. Hacía rato estaban ellas y Karin esperándolos a desayunar ya que irían junto a unas amigas del instituto a una pileta municipal para pasar el día con menos calor y un tanto más de diversión.

- Baka, ¿cuándo piensas dejar de hacerte el vago y comenzar a trabajar? – una vez solos en la habitación, preguntó Rukia, buscando exasperarlo.

- Oe, enana, te recuerdo que si no voy a trabajar es porque mentiste a mi jefa.

- No soy ninguna enana, cabello raro.

El pelinaranja gruñó y se abalanzó sobre ella para ahorcarla, mitad de manera cariñosa, mitad porque no conocía hasta el momento otra manera de liberar tensión. Se quedaron un rato largo forcejeando y aplicándose llaves de judo entre risas, miradas y por qué no un poco de rencor por las palabras que se habían dirigido hacía unos momentos…

- Quiero… quiero pedirle a Nii-sama quedarme aquí…


	13. Chapter 13: La propuesta

**Hola a todos! Sé que me demoré unos 10 días en actualizar, pero fue por la cantidad impresionante de obligaciones universitarias y laborales que me surgieron de improvisto, espero sepan entender! Los reviews ya los agradecí por privado, salvo a Gabitha que no está en la comunidad (me encanta que te haya gustado, realmente son este tipo de comentarios los que me impulsan a escribir a diario!).**

**Agradezco a MaryJu-chan, Akisa, Phantom Claire, Zaphir09 y a Gabitha por sus hermosos comentarios, a los followers y a quienes siguen a diario esta historia pero que todavía no me han dicho qué les parece.**

**En fin, este capítulo es bastante más significativo que el anterior. A mi gusto el 12 estuvo como de relleno, pero era necesario para llegar al desenlace de hoy.**

**Quiero que sepan que estoy a punto de terminar mi one shot "Una fiesta para recomenzar" donde hay un poco de todo y no se lo pueden perder.**

**Ahora sí, como ya saben Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, pero los hechos que se relatan son producto de mi loca imaginación.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_- Baka, ¿cuándo piensas dejar de hacerte el vago y comenzar a trabajar? – una vez solos en la habitación, preguntó Rukia, buscando exasperarlo._

_- Oe, enana, te recuerdo que si no voy a trabajar es porque mentiste a mi jefa._

_- No soy ninguna enana, cabello raro._

_El pelinaranja gruñó y se abalanzó sobre ella para ahorcarla, mitad de manera cariñosa, mitad porque no conocía hasta el momento otra manera de liberar tensión. Se quedaron un rato largo forcejeando y aplicándose llaves de judo entre risas, miradas y por qué no un poco de rencor por las palabras que se habían dirigido hacía unos momentos…_

_- Quiero… quiero pedirle a Nii-sama quedarme aquí…_

Lazos

Capítulo 13: La propuesta

Un noble de ojos grisáceos se encontraba de rodillas, meditando frente a la fotografía de su amada Hisana. La mitad de los días, podía mantener su templanza y su mente fría en las batallas y al frente de su escuadrón, pero esta vez, le pedía su ayuda con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Había prometido en su lecho que haría lo posible para que Rukia fuera feliz, pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de asegurarlo.

Si bien, el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que la elección sea meramente de su hermana, el clan había puesto una fecha límite, y como cabeza, no podía tomar una decisión si no era en conjunto con todo el consejo de ancianos.

De todas las almas en el universo, creía que su compañero de batallas, el sincero y grosero Kurosaki Ichigo, era el único que podía llegar a convertirse en alguien que la hiciera feliz. Rememoró aquella vez en que conoció al adolescente de quince años, que quería defender a Rukia para que no se la llevaran a la sociedad de almas, y que una semana luego fue a rescatarla de una muerte segura; o cuando ella escapó junto a Renji para darle una mano en la tarea de recuperar a Orihime de hueco mundo… O que ella durmiera en la misma casa de él. En ese momento una sombra azul comenzó a aparecer en su frente, más le valía al desgraciado no haberse propasado con su inocente hermanita, y por qué no, más le valía que ella durmiera en algún lugar cómodo.

¿Debía pensar eso? Bueno, en fin. Byakuya quería que esa persona que se case con Rukia, fuera al menos alguien conocido que no pudiera lastimarla, y que a su manera, puedan crear momentos gratos.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Karakura…<em>

Las dos únicas personas despiertas eran las de la habitación con el número quince en la puerta. Estaban sentados sobre la cama enfrentados, pero mirando el edredón.

- Quiero… Quiero ir donde Nii-sama, no soportaría no ver a nuestros amigos, a Renji… No verte a ti. Quiero… continuar siendo teniente de mi escuadrón, volver al mundo humano a pasar tiempo con tu familia, a comer las delicias de Yuzu-chan, a beber el jugo de la máquina dispensadora… Hay muchas cosas que no podría dejar.

- Entiendo. Antes de conocerte no tenía el poder para hacer lo que deseaba… proteger a los que amo. Sentía que no era allí donde pertenecía, aunque estuviera en mi mundo y en mi cuerpo. Tú me diste el poder de ser quien siempre debí ser.

- Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí. Me recordaste que sólo por estar en una familia noble y por ostentar un cargo en el gotei trece, tengo que obedecer a mi corazón, como hacía cuando era una pequeña vagando por el Rukongai con sus amigos.

Inmediatamente Ichigo la abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte, duradero, de esos en que se siente la respiración y el latido del corazón de la otra persona. De esos que transmiten una verdadera calidez, y donde sientes que los lazos entre las almas se estrechan aún más que sus cuerpos.

- Haré lo que sea por ti, enana.

- Incluso… - miró para abajo algo sonrojada.

- ¿Casarme? Tsssk, mandito clan que te ha adoptado.

Rukia instantáneamente rompió el abrazo y le propinó un golpe al estómago.

- Oe, ¿qué mierda te pasa, enana? – dijo completamente adolorido.

- Mi Nii-sama es mucho mejor que tú.

- Entonces ve y cásate con él. – se cruzó de brazos y vio de lado, como niñato caprichoso ofendido.

- Baka – comenzó a reir con ternura. - ¿En serio te casarías conmigo?

- No vuelvas a preguntarlo o puedo arrepentirme. No es normal que los que vamos al colegio nos casemos… Sabes dónde iría mi reputación.

- Arigatou… Ichigo.

En la misma posición, uno frente al otro pero ya con las miradas al frente, Rukia giró sobre sí para alcanzar el celular en el marco de la ventana. Miró a Ichigo a sus ojos buscando aprobación para hacer lo debido y comenzó a escribir lentamente un mensaje.

Luego de enviarlo cerró los ojos con resignación y su actual casi-prometido la besó suavemente en la frente.

* * *

><p>En la sociedad de almas no había ni un alma merodeando. Byakuya iba camino a su habitación para dormir luego de un largo día. Continuaba pensando en el tema que tenía su mente ocupada, la felicidad de su hermana.<p>

_Bip bip._

- ¿Un mensaje? ¿A esta hora? – pensó sorprendido.

Sin ver el remitente en la pantalla comenzó a leer.

Lo último que se observó del capitán fue una sonrisa perdiéndose en la oscuridad del largo pasillo de la mansión.

* * *

><p>El instituto Karakura abría finalmente sus puertas, pero no al ciclo lectivo sino a los cursos de verano, para quienes se hayan quedado atrás en alguna materia. No había muchos estudiantes, pero si se observa bien, el curso donde más recursantes había era en el último año.<p>

- Arisawa

- Aquí.

- Asano

- Aquí sensei, está muy be-

- Inoue

- ¡Ohayo! Digo, ¡aquí!

- Ishida

- Presente – acomodándose los anteojos.

- Kuchiki

- …

- Kurosaki

- …

- Yasutora

- Hmmpp

- Buen, Kurosaki y Kuchiki continúan faltando aún en las clases de apoyo, ¿alguien puede recordarles que así no terminarán el colegio jamás?

Llegan en estampida, corriendo por el pasillo una morena y un chico de cabellos naranjas.

- Disculpas sensei, es que mi familia ha venido a visitarme a la ciudad y querían conocer a la familia que me aloja en Karakura.

Todos en ese momento pensaron, ¿Byakuya aquí?

- Vale, vale, pero intenten llegar a tiempo, deben aprobar para terminar el colegio e ir a la universidad.

- Hai, sensei – dijo Ichigo, quien también bajaba su cabeza en señal de disculpas, imitando a Rukia.

Se sentaron en sus asientos de siempre y tomaron casi todas las clases. Matemática, japonés, literatura, geografía económica, historia…

A cualquier estudiante podía parecerle un motivo de frustración ir a recuperar materias en el verano, pero en vistas de que ellos prácticamente no pudieron asistir a clases en todo el año por el conflicto con Aizen y luego con los Quincy, no les molestaba mucho. Podían pasar tiempo juntos, como las personas normales de su edad.

Las clases se pasaron más rápido que el tiempo que se demoró Ichigo en llegar al Sereitei luego de partir desde el escuadrón cero. Como era de esperarse, se dividieron en grupos para regresar. En dos semanas serían egresados del instituto, y querían hacer lo de siempre.

Rukia e Ichigo caminaron hacia su casa, pero había algo que no le cerraba. ¿Byakuya le había dicho a Rukia que vendría?

- Rukia, ¿anoche Byakuya respondió tu mensaje?

Ella negó con la cabeza, era indudable que le preocupaba eso, realmente esperaba que le dijera algo, y la falta de respuesta no era un indicio de que aprobara que se quedara aquí, en Karakura.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al Sereitei a hablar con él?

- Por ahora no… Lo mejor será esperar unos días. Quizás esté arreglando asuntos con el resto del clan.

- Tsk, quién entiende a tu familia, Rukia… - dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ese día, al llegar a su casa debían hacer unos cuantos trabajos prácticos que les habían encomendado las maestras, por lo que apuraron el paso.

Cuando estaban en la cuadra de la clínica, colgaba de la puerta un cartel blanco con el símbolo del décimo escuadrón que decía "cerrado por asuntos familiares".

Al verlo, se miraron a los ojos denotando algo de preocupación, y corrieron a la casa a ver qué ocurría, y si todos estaban bien. No era normal que su padre colocara ese cartel, o que la clínica estuviera cerrada en pleno horario de atención.

Abrieron la puerta y pasaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – se alarmó Ichigo.

- O… Ohayo. – dijo Rukia sorprendida.

Frente a ellos se encontraba su padre, sentado a la mesa con Byakuya, bebiendo té.

Evidentemente las noticias llegaban más rápido personalmente que vía celular.

- Si me disculpas, Byakuya, tengo que saludar a mi hijo mayor como es debido. – Se levantó gentilmente de su mesa, hizo una reverencia y corrió en dirección a él para patear su cabeza.

- ¡Ohayo, Ichigooooo!

El chico de los cabellos naranjas no salía de su asombro, y a duras penas pudo esquivar el amoroso saludo de su padre.

- Oye viejo de mierda, ¿Qué planeas? ¿Matarme? ¡Mira que puedo destruir ese mandito gigai y enviarte nuevamente a la sociedad de almas!

- ¡Eres un mal hijo, vas a casarte con Rukia-chan y mira como me vengo a enterar! – Corrió hacia el poster de Masaki Forever - ¡Mira, Masaki, nuestro hijo es todo un hombre, daría lo que fuera para que lo vieras, pronto nos dará unos hermosos nietos junto a nuestra tercera hija!

Esa última frase hizo que todos en la casa quisieran matarlo por segunda vez, incluyendo a Byakuya, pero la dulce Karin-chan les había ganado de mano y lo durmió con un golpe en la cabeza.

- Arigatou, Karin. – Ichigo sonaba agradecido, pero las miradas asesinas de Byakuya hacia él no cesaban… - Oe, Byakuya, no debes preocuparte, no quiero ser padre tan joven.

El hermano mayor de la shinigami bebió otro sorbo de té para disminuir la presión en su mente y su garganta. Las palabras reprimidas eran un mal frecuente de los nobles…

- Oye, Byakuya – dijo Karin intentando defender a su hermano. – Ichi-nii podrá ser grosero y todo lo que quieras, pero aún es virgen y por como es, dudo que deje de serlo pronto.

Ichigo intentó mantener la compostura y suspiró, suprimiendo por completo las ganas de ahorcar a su hermana menor.

- Arigatou Karin, pero la próxima intenta no defenderme…

- No fue nada, Ichi-nii – dijo con una gran sonrisa, para luego irse del comedor detrás de Yuzu.

- Kurosaki – dijo un serio Byakuya. - ¿Estás seguro de querer casarte con mi hermana? Sabes que somos de un clan noble, tú eres un Shiba, y eso conlleva responsabilidades impuestas por los mismos clanes.

Ichigo se paró firme frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Miró a Rukia, quien estaba de pie a su derecha y la abrazó por los hombros con un brazo. A la morena se le tiñeron repentinamente las mejillas de rojo, le encantaba esa seguridad de Ichigo al hablar.

- Sí. No me interesan las responsabilidades, no toleraría volver a verla sufrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les ha parecido? Acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomatazos virtuales y hermosos comentarios via review! Hasta la próxima semana, nos leemos!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Con visitas en casa

**Hola a todos! Esta semana les subo un pequeño capítulo intermedio sin mucha relevancia, pero que es importante para lo que sigue en el próximo: la estadía de Byakuya en la ciudad de Karakura. Respecto a eso, quieren algo de humor? Esto es mitad fan service, mitad loca imaginación, así que todas sus contribuciones son bienvenidas.**

**Agradezco a Zafir09 (tendré en cuenta tus ideas!), MaryJu-chan que sigue desde el inicio mi historia y me da consejines, a Diana Carolina, a Phantom Claire (wow, hasta a Francia llegó mi historia) y a Gabitha (me alegro que te haya gustado *.*). También gracias a los followers y a todos los que leen pero que no comentaron nada.**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo de mitad de semana, el fin de semana que viene se viene uno mejor!**

**Como siempre les comento, Bleach y sus personajes no son míos, sino del Gran Maestro Tite Kubo; en cambio, los hechos que aquí se relatan son producto de mi imaginación mitad novelista - mitad mangaka.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_- Kurosaki – dijo un serio Byakuya. - ¿Estás seguro de querer casarte con mi hermana? Sabes que somos de un clan noble, tú eres un Shiba, y eso conlleva responsabilidades impuestas por los mismos clanes._

_Ichigo se paró firme frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Miró a Rukia, quien estaba de pie a su derecha y la abrazó por los hombros con un brazo. A la morena se le tiñeron repentinamente las mejillas de rojo, le encantaba esa seguridad de Ichigo al hablar._

_- Sí. No me interesan las responsabilidades, no toleraría volver a verla sufrir._

Lazos

Capítulo 14: Con visitas en casa

- No te imaginas cuánto Rukia sufrió por una estúpida decisión egoísta.

- ¡Ichigo! – gritó la morena intentando contener a su casi prometido.

- ¿No les alcanzó con casi asesinarla una vez?

Inmediatamente Byakuya cerró sus ojos y esbozó un gesto de desaprobación.

- Creí que tus sentimientos eran diferentes, Ichigo. – agregó para intentar exasperarlo. Él conocía bien la manera de ser de Ichigo, y juraría que podría hasta comprender cada sentimiento, pero había tocado "su orgullo" y merecía pasarla mal. A veces.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?! – Isshin puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, quien tuvo que callar.

- Discúlpalo Byakuya, es sólo un adolescente. Aquí crecen físicamente más rápido que en la sociedad de almas. – Dirigió una mirada amigable a Rukia – ¿Por qué no suben a hacer su tarea? Hablarán con tu hermano más tarde.

Sin decir nada, y sin comprender del todo la situación, subieron las escaleras, uno detrás del otro sin tocarse o verse. El mayor de los Kuchiki había comenzado a ocuparse del asunto, como si estuviera desde hace semanas esperando esa decisión de su hermana menor.

Una vez en la habitación y con la puerta cerrada se vieron por primera vez a los ojos.

- Bueno – dijo el chico de los cabellos naranjas, mientras se arrancaba un trozo de uña para disminuir la tensión. – creo que no tendrás que casarte con otro entonces.

- Sí… Nii-sama se está ocupando bastante de este asunto. Me ha ayudado bastante con la elección para ser sincera.

- … - no emitió sonido, pero lo único que pudo verse fue su expresión de duda.

- Antes… Cuando fui esos días a la sociedad de almas, él intentó arreglarme unas citas con nobles, pero fueron un verdadero desastre. De ser por mí, habrías sido mi primera opción, pero no estaba segura de mis sentimientos… O de los tuyos.

- Rukia…

- Espera. Déjame terminar. Además no quería interferir tanto en tu vida, antes de conocerme eras un adolescente normal, y no sería inteligente ni gentil de mi parte involucrarte más en mi mundo de muerte.

- Te equivocas. Si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera descubierto esa parte de mí, parte que también me dio mi padre pero que no quiso compartir conmigo… No hubiera conseguido los amigos que tengo… No te hubiera conocido a ti.

- …

- Rukia, cambiaste mi mundo. Hiciste que deje de llover aquí… - dijo, con una mano en su pecho.

La morena se acercó despacio hasta reducir considerablemente la distancia entre sus rostros.

- Arigatou, Ichigo. – acabó sellando sus labios dulcemente con un beso.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el comedor de los Kurosaki<p>

- ¿Tarea? – preguntó extrañado Byakuya.

- Sí, aquí los niños asisten a una escuela hasta la mayoría de edad, y los profesores suelen darles ejercicios de lo visto en clase para que practiquen.

- Pensé que asistían a algún tipo de misión.

Isshin rió como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

- Sé que es extraño, así como eso que bebes, que a propósito no es té sino café.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al retrato de Masaki Forever, con una mirada melancólica y restos de felicidad en su rostro.

- Al llegar aquí había mucho que me llamó la atención… Las lluvias, la comida, los olores, la felicidad con que la gente vive…

Byakuya veía al hombre de camisa ridícula con suma atención.

- ¿Sabes? La gente aquí vive feliz porque no puede ver los ojos de la muerte. Algunos respetan lo que no pueden ver, otros le temen… Pero el caso más llamativo son aquellos que disfrutan cada momento, porque saben que la muerte puede llevárselos en cualquier momento. No hay tantas preocupaciones como allí… Es por eso en parte que quise irme.

Byakuya abrió sus ojos grises e inexpresivos, aunque quienes mejor lo conocen, podrían decir que había sorpresa en ellos. Había finalmente entendido.

- En eso nos parecemos mucho con Rukia. Supe… Supe también que el mundo humano se convertiría en mi verdadero hogar. Luego la conocí a ella… Masaki… Tardé dos vidas en encontrarla, y aunque la perdí pronto, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de entre todo lo que existe. Gracias a ella pude disfrutar sentimientos de profunda alegría en mi corazón… Gracias a ella tengo tres hermosos hijos que proteger.

Hacia el final se le quebró la voz. Se había ido un poco de tema, pero gracias a ello, Byakuya pudo entender un poco más a su hermana, y a Kurosaki y su loca familia.

- Comprendo... – dijo un serio Byakuya, disfrutando su café mientras recordaba a su amada Hisana.

- Arigatou. – Recuperando su sonrisa y tono de siempre, Isshin continuó. – Bueno, en fin, mi hijo será inmaduro y grosero en ocasiones, pero deberías ver cómo se divierten con Rukia, o cuando pelean juntos… Sé que hay diferencia física de edad, y que él es humano, pero a mí no me ha ido nada mal, y no hay nada malo con el reiatsu de mis hijos.

- No es mi intención que Rukia e Ichigo…

- No digas nada, sabes que pasará en su momento.

Continuó bebiendo en silencio, escondiendo las ganas de practicar con su zanpakutou en Ichigo antes de tiempo.

* * *

><p>- ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué hablan allí abajo, Karin-chan? – dijo una Yuzu con mucho brillo en sus pupilas.<p>

- Yuzu, Yuzu… Eres igual a papá, sólo espera.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después, tras unas típicas peleas, tarea finalizada y por qué no unos inocentes besos; Rukia e Ichigo bajan de la habitación para ver junto a sus hermanas el programa de Don Kan'Onji; quien por supuesto, agradeció a su discípulo shinigami de cabellos anaranjados… No hace falta describir la expresión de nuestro protagonista al verlo y oírlo. Las tres chicas estaban completamente emocionadas, y siempre que ameritaba, pronunciaban al unísono las palabras mágicas del cómico exorcista… BUAJAJAJAJA. Cabe aclarar que Ichigo estaba junto a ellas en el sillón principal del living, sólo para acompañar a Rukia…<p>

Se oye de fondo el ruido de la puerta de entrada, y al voltear los presentes, se encontraron con su padre y el mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki vestido de civil.

Seguramente habrían ido de compras, ya que no era normal ir al mundo humano sin gigai y con haori. Cargaban además varias bolsas de supermercado… Rukia lo veía con ojos llenos de sorpresa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado haciendo ese tipo de tareas, o incluso allí mismo, dentro de un cuerpo faux…

- Rukia-chan, tu hermano se quedará con nosotros estos días. – dijo Isshin con una sonrisa. Ella continuaba sin poder creerlo…

- Ichi-nii, ten cuidado con lo que haces con Rukia esta noche, no te olvides que no estarán solos como siempre. – dijo una pilla Karin, buscando la reacción de su hermano.

- Yo preocupándome por ti, para que no caces hollows por las noches y así me agradeces, mocosa.

- Ah, respecto a ello hijo, dormirás con Byakuya; y tú, Rukia, con las gemelas.

Por la mente del hombre de ojos grises quedó resonando la frase "y tú, Rukia, con las gemelas…". ¿Querrá decir que duerme con Kurosaki? Esa vez no preguntaría, pero ni bien tuviera la oportunidad… Ese momento sólo dedicó una mirada hacia el chico en cuestión intentando advertirle que no se le acercara. Más le valía a ese chico cabeza de zanahoria no haberle tocado un pelo a su hermana.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, salvo por Yuzu que tenía una gran admiración por el carácter y refinamiento del invitado; que ponía los pelos de punta a Ichigo. Había algo que le estaba demostrando, y era que se había acostumbrado tanto a los esfuerzos de la pequeña, que ya no se lo agradecía ni lo tenía en cuenta.

- Gracias por la comida, Yuzu-chan. Estaba deliciosa realmente. – dijo Ichigo por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que llegue a los oídos de todos.

- Arigato a ti, onii-chan. – sonrió como siempre lo hace.

Todo indicaba que Ichigo había comprendido el mensaje a la perfección.

Una vez vacíos todos los platos, Ichigo palmeó suavemente la espalda baja de Rukia, indicándole con ese gesto que debían levantar juntos la mesa. Y así lo hicieron. Recogieron todo lo que estaba sobre ella y lo llevaron a la cocina. La morena limpiaba la comida restante mientras el chico de los cabellos naranjas lavaba. Definitivamente él lo hacía mucho mejor… Desde aquella vez en que dobló un tenedor fregándolo, rompió tres vasos y dos platos por no saber apoyarlos, ella no había vuelto a realizar esa tarea.

Para ese momento, el único que quedaba sobre la mesa era Byakuya, quien estaba pacientemente esperando a su hermana y a Ichigo.

Le faltaban sólo unos platos por enjuagar, pero la curiosidad no evitó que Rukia quisiera salir a inspeccionar dónde estaba su hermano. Con repasador en mano, se escabulló cual ninja por el pasillo pequeño que separaba la cocina del comedor, y espió a su hermano por el marco de la puerta.

- Rukia.

Wow, la había pillado. Y eso que su gigai escondía el reiatsu… No podía seguir escondida ni podría evitarlo, así que optó por sentarse en la mesa, frente a él. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, que resultaron incómodos para ambos. Desde la última vez que se habían visto, la situación había cambiado bastante, y todo comenzaba a clarificarse. Se debían una charla hermana a hermano.

- Lo supe desde aquella vez en que peleé con él por la promesa a mis padres.

- … Nii-sama… - no podía creer el significado de esas palabras. Si bien siempre sintió una conexión especial entre sus almas, en su vida no había considerado siquiera verse en esa situación con Ichigo.

- Es un niño aún, pero tiene buen corazón.

Sin decir más, y dejando a la morena sin palabras en la mesa, Byakuya se retiró hacia la habitación que compartiría esos días con su actual cuñado. Vio cómo se retiró por el arco de la escalera hasta que su sombra dejó de verse.

- ¿Oye, te encuentras bien, enana? – Ichigo ya había terminado de lavar los platos. – Quita ya esa expresión extraña y ven a secar las cosas.

- Hai hai. – Se levantó de la silla y fue a hacer su parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que se hayan entretenido con este capítulo, espero comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos... Lo que prefieran. Gracias por leer!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15:El comienzo de las tratativas

**Hola minna-san! Antes que nada pido disculpas por demorarme, un parcial y una presentación la semana pasada y estoy estudiando muchísimo, así que no pude cumplir a tiempo con lo que les había prometido.**

**Agradezco a Zafir, Akisa, MaryJu-chan, Gabitha, a Phantom Claire, a los que siguen esta historia y a todos los que leen pero no me comentan nada.**

**Es un capítulo corto, lo que se me ocurrió en mis ratos de descanso... Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios me motivaron para seguir, si no fuera por ustedes creo que me habría olvidado de la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que a mi gusto no es taaaaaan genial pero es como el 13, necesario para la continuidad de la historia.**

**En fin, les recuerdo que Bleach ni sus personajes son míos, pero aquí, en mi loca historia, se relacionan como mi mente intento de mangaka manda.**

**Gracias por leer,**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_- Lo supe desde aquella vez en que peleé con él por la promesa a mis padres._

_- … Nii-sama… - no podía creer el significado de esas palabras. Si bien siempre sintió una conexión especial entre sus almas, en su vida no había considerado siquiera verse en esa situación con Ichigo._

_- Es un niño aún, pero tiene buen corazón. _

_Sin decir más, y dejando a la morena sin palabras en la mesa, Byakuya se retiró hacia la habitación que compartiría esos días con su actual cuñado. Vio cómo se retiró por el arco de la escalera hasta que su sombra dejó de verse._

Lazos

Capítulo 15: El comienzo de las tratativas

Eran las siete de la mañana en la ciudad de Karakura. La mañana era bastante fresca por lo general, y ese día no era una excepción. El viento corría suavemente meciendo las hojas de los árboles.

Ichigo y Rukia salían de la casa como todos los días hacia el instituto, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Pasadas esas semanas donde recuperarían las clases perdidas por la batalla contra los stern ritters, ya serían oficialmente egresados, y harían sus vidas por separado.

Dentro de Ichigo, había una gran calma, o mejor dicho, un gran alivio, ya que Byakuya estaba dormido cuando él subió a la habitación la noche anterior. Además, parecía ser que se levantó temprano para acicalarse, porque tampoco lo encontró al despertar. Si bien iba a casarse con la hermana del noble, nunca había estado en esa situación, y deseaba evitar cualquier tipo de charla de hermano celoso que pudiera darle.

Ni bien estaban por cruzar la puerta de calle, se escuchó de fondo,

- Kurosaki.

- ¡Mierda! – pensó Ichigo. Justo cuando creyó haberlo evitado.

- Pasaré el día con ustedes.

- ¡Nii-sama! Tú sabes que me encantaría, pero sería raro para el resto…

- El instituto al que voy no es para adultos, Byakuya.

- Entonces los acompañaré.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, tenía a Byakuya caminando detrás. El aire se le hacía completamente pesado, y la mirada del hermano mayor de Rukia en su nuca se hacía sentir, ocasionándole un frío en la espalda que no se quitaría con facilidad.

De repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Rukia estando a unas pocas cuadras del lugar destino. La morena sacó de su mochila un frasquito de "Soul Candy", pero su hermano le sostuvo la mano con firmeza antes de que pudiera introducir la píldora en su boca. Extrañada, le dirigió una mirada de duda, pero no encontró sus ojos. Él estaba viendo a su prometido con una mirada de decepción.

- Con que así protegerás a mi hermana, Kurosaki…

- Tsssk. – Ichigo, completamente cabreado por la situación, optó por quedarse callado y apoyar contra su pecho la insignia de shinigami sustituto. Iba a tener que tolerar a ese hombre por los siguientes dos mil años…

Y allí fue el shinigami de cabello naranja tras un insignificante hollow que, para colmo, Uryuu exterminó justo antes de que él pudiera llegar dejándolo completamente en ridículo.

- Tu velocidad falla, Kurosaki… - dijo arrogantemente Ishida.

- ¿Tú también? – dijo harto, mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Nada, Byakuya ha venido a arreglar unos asuntos.

- ¿Es que tú y Rukia…? No, disculpa, tú nunca podrías estar con alguien.

Uryuu intentaba contener su risa, pero al ver la expresión melancólica de Ichigo tuvo que controlarse. Evidentemente la visita del hermano mayor de la morena se debía a la relación entre ellos.

- Se casarán… ¿verdad? Eso es lo que te preocupa.

- …

- Siempre supe que terminarían juntos de alguna manera. Es extraño que no estés alegre cuando debería ser así.

- Te lo diré una sola vez, odio esta situación. Me… me encantaría casarme con ella por gusto… Descubrí que quiero estar junto a ella toda la vida, pero fue muy repentino… Es tan confuso.

- Kurosaki – no pudo acotar otra cosa, Ichigo no era muy de las palabras, pero esas lo tomaron un poco por sorpresa. No sabía cómo aconsejar a alguien en esa situación, no tenía la experiencia de vida necesaria como para hacerlo. – Mejor regresemos por tu cuerpo y vayamos al instituto o llegaremos tarde.

Corrieron hasta el lugar a buscar lo dicho. El peli naranja se introdujo en su cuerpo, y mediando una nueva presentación Byakuya-Uryuu, comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, el mayor de los presentes plantó firmes sus pies y el resto avanzó.

- Rukia. – la llamó de manera poco audible.

- ¿Sí, nii-sama?

- Ven.

Byakuya suavemente estiró su mano hacia la frente de su hermana para darle una caricia en el flequillo. Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza, era la primera vez que recibía esa manifestación afectiva por parte de su hermano, y era obvio que era por la cercanía de la fecha límite para la boda, que había impuesto el clan.

- A… Arigato, nii-sama.

- Vendré a buscarlos.

- Hai.

Y corrió muy feliz hacia el interior del edificio, era sin lugar a dudas un día muy feliz.

Las clases de análisis matemático eran realmente insoportables. Ese día la sensei se había puesto especialmente insoportable, y no dejaba de recriminar que se encontraban allí por haber incumplido con su obligación de estudiantes. Dichosa ella que no sabría jamás que, si ella estaba allí, dando clases, era gracias a ese grupo de locos que habían salvado el universo de una destrucción segura.

Por suerte en uno de los peores momentos, cuando iba a hacer pasar al frente a todos para una corta evaluación diaria, sonó el timbre de las once, indicando que el receso había comenzado. Todo el alumnado suspiró de alivio al oírlo.

Ni lentos ni perezosos sacaron sus almuerzos de la mochila y fueron caminando rápidamente a la terraza. Al ser pocos los que debían recuperar clases, decidieron no hacer la típica división "chicas almorzando en el patio" y "chicos en la azotea". Se sentaron en ronda y algunos comenzaron a husmear lo que habían traído los otros.

Como siempre, la mejor comida era la de Ichigo y Rukia, y por qué no la de Keigo… Desde que le había presentado a Ikkaku, su hermana lo trataba mejor que de costumbre, esperando que algún día, su hermanito pueda comunicarse con el calvo shinigami y pueda volver a ser dulcemente torturado a su lado… Como era de esperarse, Orihime trajo una porción triple de pastel sardinas con queso y pasta de porotos aduki, con manzanas saltadas en salsa teriyaki para acompañar. Quiso gentilmente ofrecer una muestra de su nueva receta al resto, pero extrañamente la rechazaron… Otra vez. Todo indica que lo que no te mata el estómago, te lo fortalece…

Por suerte, luego de la hora del almuerzo, sólo restaban dos horas de clase de música, donde Rukia y Orihime cantaron una canción de moda de la ciudad, mientras el resto tocaba algún instrumento no muy complejo.

Gracias a Kami-sama esta última parte fue divertida. Ese día en particular, se había sentido más largo que la preparación para la batalla del invierno…

El reloj marcó la hora de salida.

Rukia comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, ya que esperaba ver a su nii-sama yéndola a buscar, como los hermanos mayores cuando buscan a los menores a la salida del primario… Sentía su gigai lleno de emociones, tanto que en cualquier momento reventaría.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿es tu hermano aquel en la puerta? – preguntó Orihime mientras veía hacia fuera de la ventana.

- ¡Hai! ¡Vamos ya, Ichigo! – dijo, completamente ansiosa mientras lo arrastraba del brazo cuesta debajo de las escaleras.

Nadie comprendió como hizo para bajar tan rápido por ellas, pero podríamos pensar que la intensidad con la que se anhelan las cosas, hace que todo se compagine para volverlo realidad.

- ¡Nii-sama! – gritó a su hermano apenas cruzó a las corridas la puerta principal. – Arigatou por recogernos hoy.

- ¿Dónde está Kurosaki? – había observado de izquierda a derecha, pero no lograba verlo.

- Etto… creo que lo perdí bajando las escaleras… - sus ojos quedaron por un momento sin expresión, pero por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de cómo cayó por las escaleras el chico de los cabellos naranjas en medio de la emoción.

Unos pocos segundos después, comienza a verse un Ichigo rengo, con la camisa rota y un par de incipientes moretones. Estaba completamente cabreado, hacía mucho tiempo que la morena no lo trataba con tanta "emoción".

- Enana del demonio…

- ¿Dijiste algo, Kurosaki? – le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas. Por más que fueran a casarse, jamás le permitiría hablarle de esa manera. – Vuelve a hablarle de esa manera y no vivirás para contarlo.

¿Byakuya amenazando de muerte a alguien? Su molesta Rukia no merecía quedar viuda antes de la boda, así que optó por la salida más sana… Mantenerse en silencio. Algún día debía madurar de todos modos…

- Vámonos, Ichigo. – dictó la morena.

Al llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki, Isshin se encontraba con un semblante serio sentado en la mesa. Se saludaron y el anfitrión pidió que tomen asiento, ya que debían conversar acerca del asunto del momento.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a los ojos intentando darse fuerzas. Ese era el momento de hablar.

- Kurosaki, tengo dos semanas antes de presentar al resto del clan tu solicitud. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con mi hermana?

- Sí. ¿No ha quedado claro? Daría vuelta la sociedad de almas otra vez sólo para protegerla. – no se vislumbró ningún dejo de duda en su afirmación, lo que sorprendió un poco a su padre… ¿Su hijo mayor comenzaba a convertirse en hombre?

Isshin mantenía el mismo semblante serio, e intentaba disimular algo la preocupación.

- Bien. Antes tu padre debe hablar de algo.

Isshin levantó la mirada que tenía en la madera de la mesa y se sentó erguido. Suspiró.

- Hijo, cuando me escapé de la sociedad de almas pensé en no volver jamás, pero ahora el clan ya sabe que estoy aquí, y quiénes son tú y tus hermanas… Debes saber que si te casas tendrás que ir a la sociedad de almas, permanecer allí y cumplir con las obligaciones de los Shiba.

- El clan me importa una mierda, Kuukaku entenderá, seguramente ella no tendrá problemas con que me quede aquí.

- El clan no es sólo tu prima. Hay una junta de ancianos que condicionan las decisiones de la cabeza del clan, al igual que ocurre con Byakuya.

- Tu padre está en lo cierto. Por más que seamos la cabeza de nuestros clanes, no podemos tomar decisiones sin que los más ancianos lo avalen.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen casarme con la enana? – dijo bastante molesto mientras la abrazaba.

- Primero hablaremos con Kyoraku So-taicho. – agregó Isshin. – No debería tener problemas conociéndolo… Podría ayudarnos a cambiar la postura de la central. No olvides que eres humano, hijo.

- Nos adelantaremos e iremos en cuatro días.

- ¿Nos? – preguntó Rukia a su hermano.

- Sólo Isshin y yo. – respondió seriamente Byakuya.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo, espero que estén bien. Para excusarme por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, les voy a decir dos palabras y un número... Análisis matemático 2. Espero que haya servido para que me disculpen.**

**En fin, agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me dejaron hasta ahora, especialmente a Phantom Claire, Zafir, Akisa, diana carolina, MaryJu-chan, Gabitha, Rukia36 y Nikita. También gracias a los que siguen esta historia y a los que leen pero que no me comentaron nada. Anímense que no soy un hollow ni un arrancar y sus comentarios me sirven. Sepan que h**ay parte de fanservice en esta historia, y parte de mi imaginación con ganas de convertirse en mangaka.****

**Me dejo de habar y les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero que les guste! **

**Y como siempre, ya saben que Bleach no es mio, pero ya me casare con Tite algún día y van a ver que será todo IchiRuki.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen casarme con la enana? – dijo bastante molesto mientras la abrazaba._

_- Primero hablaremos con Kyoraku So-taicho. – agregó Isshin. – No debería tener problemas conociéndolo… Podría ayudarnos a cambiar la postura de la central. No olvides que eres humano, hijo._

_- Nos adelantaremos e iremos en cuatro días._

_- ¿Nos? – preguntó Rukia a su hermano._

_- Sólo Isshin y yo. – respondió seriamente Byakuya._

Lazos - Capítulo 16

Lo último que se vio de las dos figuras masculinas, de los dos patriarcas de sus respectivas familias, fueron sus espaldas atravesando una puerta senkai en medio del campo de entrenamiento de Kisuke Urahara. No había más presentes en ese momento que Tessai, Ururu, Jinta y el mismísimo almacenero loco. La puerta que hace minutos se había abierto, terminó por cerrarse frente a todos, para luego continuar en el mundo humano haciendo los quehaceres del comercio.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, y los futuros prometidos comenzaban a abrían lentamente los ojos, a raíz de los rayos del sol que comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas. Estaban solos en casa, ya que las gemelas habían tenido un compromiso del instituto ese fin de semana. Por cortesía de Uryuu, tampoco tendrían salidas con amigos, ya que en vistas de la respuesta de Ichigo frente a ese insignificante hollow que él había exterminado antes del pelinaranja, se encargó personalmente de armar otros planes con ellos que no requirieran irrumpir ese momento.

Byakuya no creía que fuera correcto tener mucha cercanía antes del matrimonio, por lo que, en esos días que estuvo como invitado, tuvieron que cambiar varios hábitos, como dormir juntos

Rukia se levantó de su futón en la habitación de las gemelas y caminó por la alfombra en dirección al de Ichigo; sin embargo, a mitad de camino, se encontró con otra persona que había tenido la misma idea. Sonrieron tiernamente, sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, e Ichigo le acarició la mejilla.

- Buenos días enana. – y la besó en la frente.

- Ohayo, Ichigo. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura. - ¿Crees que todo vaya a estar bien allá? Tu padre y Nii-sama…

- Eso espero, Rukia.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado del otro lado. ¿Qué le diría a su sobrina? Jamás le importó la opinión del clan y no sería la primera vez que desobedecía a los ancianos, pero le dolía en una parte de su corazón haber dejado a Kuukaku y a Ganju sin protección de nadie, cuando ellos habían sufrido en cantidades inmensurables.<p>

- ¿Regresarás? – preguntó Byakuya.

- Eso parece… Espero que no me hayan guardado rencor por irme sin avisar.

- Respetarán tus motivos. – sinceramente no conocía cuales eran, pero esos días en la ciudad de Karakura lo ayudaron a comprender que el ex capitán no era ningún loco que actúa sin premeditar las cosas.

- Arigato, Kuchiki. – dijo Isshin, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Eran tantas las sensaciones que le traía a la mente el viento del sereitei… Creía ya haber olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar fuera del gigai, absorbiendo lentamente por los poros pequeñas cantidades de partículas espirituales dispersas en el aire. – Yoruichi me dijo que era por aquí, ¿vienes?

Caminaron alrededor de una hora por un lugar inhabitado de la sociedad de almas. Era una pradera tranquila, sin animales ni almas de ningún tipo, cada tanto había pequeños charcos de agua que por su tamaño, no podrían clasificar como lagunas. A lo lejos se podía ver una casa de aspecto peculiar, donde dos enormes brazos de piedra maciza sostenían una bandera: Residencia Shiba.

Allí estaba de regreso, luego de treinta años de haber permanecido en el mundo humano. Se sentía bastante extraño por cierto, ya que en el otro lugar estaba su vida, el recuerdo de su amada Masaki, sus hijas, su hijo y la shinigami con la que su pequeño se casaría.

La puerta principal se abrió y salieron dos hombres corpulentos, podrían ser gemelos. Ellos eran cosa nueva en la residencia Shiba, cuando él vivía allí, había guardias en mayor cantidad con uniforme. Parecía ser que la caída de rango de su noble casa había sido abrupta.

- Oe, Shiroganehiko, Koganehiko, cualquiera que sea díganle que no esperamos visitas. – se escuchó a Kuukaku gritar desde dentro de la mansión.

La morena de ojos celestes, de repente quedó con una mirada de sorpresa. ¿Sería? ¿O sería solo producto de su imaginación? Había pasado bastante tiempo sin dormir, probablemente debía estar cansada de tanto trabajar, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia en ese momento.

De repente, escucha a lo lejos un susurro, alguien que estaba gritando su nombre fuera de la residencia. Se dispone a salir, y al atravesar la puerta, su primera reacción fue propinarle un golpe directo a la cara de su tío.

- ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí? – si bien lo había golpeado, y corroboró que físicamente estaba presente, era más bien como si viera un fantasma.

- Lo siento, me fui sin avisar. Estoy por otro asunto de todos modos. – le dirigió una mirada con complicidad a Byakuya, que la cabeza de los Shiba interpretó de modo inequívoco.

- Bien pasen. Ganju, ve a preparar té con los cocineros. – demandó, aunque no fue del agrado de éste. Odiaba cuando su hermana lo sacaba del camino, pero en fin, ella era buena el resto del tiempo y acataría.

Sentados a la mesa, con una mirada muy seria, Byakuya fue el primero en explicar la situación.

- Shiba-dono, mi clan ha decidido que es tiempo que Rukia contraiga matrimonio.

- ¿Ichigo se casará con ella, cierto tío?

Isshin asintió con la cabeza, sin poder ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Si bien era rápido, y dejaría de ser un adolescente de pleno derecho, era algo que pasaría en algún momento, y realmente hacían una buena combinación entre ambos.

- Por mí está bien, supongo que tío no tiene problema. ¿Tú, Kuchiki?

Byakuya negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, entonces organizaré una reunión, hablaré del asunto con el resto del clan mañana seguramente.

- Genial, de todos modos deberíamos adelantarnos e ir a pedir la venia de Kyoraku so-taicho.

- Tsssk, ese niño no cambiará jamás, seguramente será el primero en llegar a la boda. – agregó Kuukaku.

El té de media mañana terminó de manera pacífica, sobrina y tío se pusieron al día respecto de las novedades del clan y otras del Sereitei que no sabía. Si bien Kisuke Urahara lo ponía al tanto de acuerdo a lo que Yoruichi investigaba, ella no podía estar en todo. Además siempre es bueno escuchar una voz familiar. Byakuya no emitió sonido alguno durante ese tiempo, pero internamente se sintió muy a gusto, aunque no dejó de llamarle la atención ese rasgo característico de los Kurosaki/Shiba.

* * *

><p>Rukia e Ichigo habían despertado por segunda vez en la mañana, pero a diferencia de la primera, esta vez estaban abrazados.<p>

La paz invadía la casa de los Kurosaki en el mundo humano, y por obra de Kami-sama, no había habido alarmas de hollow la noche anterior, sin embargo, algo molestaba profundamente a Rukia, y no la dejaba tranquila.

- Oye enana, ¿te sientes bien? OUCH. – lo único que ganó Ichigo haciendo esa pregunta, fue exasperarla aún más, por lo que obtuvo un golpe directo al estómago.

- ¿Qué crees que me pasa, baka?

- ¿Cómo demonios puedo adivinar lo que te pasa?

Jamás es una buena idea molestar a una mujer enojada, o al menos, debería ser prohibido responderle de esa manera o desconocer la causa de su enojo.

Se dio media vuelta hacia el lado contrario, solamente para no ver sus ojos color ámbar.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Ichigo era carcomido por la duda, la envolvió con un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Oye, ya, por qué no me dices.

- Etto… no. – el enojo no se le había pasado, y a menos que él no recompusiera la situación, no se le pasaría.

- Ya enana. Dime.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? Vamos a casarnos, no puedes ponerte así.

- …

- ¿Me dirás?

- Etto… es que…

- ¿Qué? – acercó su cara hasta dejarla sobre el cuello de la morena, para tener más cercanía.

- Es que… - un leve sonrojo se esbozó en las blancas mejillas de la shinigami – me avergüenza. – Sí, ya había dejado su orgullo por el suelo con esa declaración.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

- No… O sí… Es que… ¡que no me diste mi beso de los buenos días!

Eso último salió con tal velocidad de su boca que fue prácticamente incomprensible para el oído en una primera instancia.

- ¿Qué no qué? – definitivamente lo había procesado tarde, pero quería volver a oírlo.

- ¡Lo que oíste, baka! – con todo el resentimiento que había acumulado en esos quince minutos, pateó la pierna del chico.

- Ouch enana, aquí tienes.

Antes de que Rukia se levantara de la cama producto del enfado, aprovechó para abrazarla firmemente y besarla. Los músculos de ambos que antes estaban en tensión, se relajaron completamente, y se quedaron abrazados, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

- A… arigato. Ichigo.

* * *

><p>El día aún no había terminado. Por las calles de arena del sereitei caminaban Isshin y Byakuya, quienes intentaban esconder su reiatsu lo más que fuera posible. Arribaron finalmente a un gran edificio, con el logo de la primera división del gotei trece. Las puertas se abrieron hacia dentro, y pasaron a un gran jardín con escoltas.<p>

A pedido de los guardias, se sentaron en unos bancos rústicos de madera esperando a que los recibieran. Unos minutos después, cruzó la puerta de la sala Nanao Ise, abrazando un pesado libro y acomodándose los anteojos con la mano libre.

- Ohayo Kuchiki-taicho, ohayo señor. – hizo una leve reverencia a ambos hombres con la cabeza.

- Hemos venido a conversar con Kyoraku so-taicho.

- Aguárdenme unos momentos, seguramente ha bebido demás otra vez.

Sin dudas, la teniente se encontraba bastante molesta por las actitudes irresponsables y adolescentes de su capitán, pero no conocía otro hombre en el mundo al que quisiera seguir.

- Bien. Arigato.

El tiempo pasaba y no había novedades del flamante capitán comandante, pero ya conocían de quién se trataba. Podría ser de gran ayuda para el asunto que se encontraban tratando.

- Buenos días a todos, ¿qué los trae por acá? ¿Por qué no pasan a mi oficina? Nanao nos traerá té, ¿serías tan gentil, Nanao-chan?

Sin chistar salió de la habitación y se dispuso a hacer lo que mandó su superior. El resto de los presentes, siguió al excéntrico hombre hacia su despacho. Ni bien entraron al amplio salón, tomaron asiento en unos futones.

- Kyoraku-san, nos conocimos en la batalla contra Aizen, pero no me presenté como era debido en aquella oportunidad… Es una larga historia, no sé si tengas tanto tiempo.

- No hay problema con eso, siempre es bueno conversar.

- Arigato. Mi nombre es Isshin, soy el padre de Ichigo.

Definitivamente había atraído su atención. ¿El padre de Ichigo? ¿Un shinigami? Eso decían sus ropas, no podría haber otra opción.

- En síntesis, mi nombre es Shiba Isshin, huí hace muchos años al mundo real y no planeo volver a vivir aquí… Sin embargo esta vez necesito un favor. En realidad, Ichigo necesita un favor.

- Dime, Isshin-san.

- Ichigo y Rukia van a casarse, necesitamos tu apoyo en esto.

El actual capitán comandante quedó completamente sorprendido por la sumatoria de factores. Primero, Ichigo era shinigami por parte de su padre, pertenecía a una de las casas nobles, y… Era hijo de una humana. Definitivamente el amor era una cosa muy extraña, que traspasaba cualquier tipo de frontera o dimensión…

- Comprendo. Veremos qué se puede hacer. – su semblante pasó a uno muy serio. – Quiero que sepas Byakuya-san que seré el primero en estar presente en la fiesta, siempre supe que esos dos eran uno para el otro. ¡Además les darán unos nietos y sobrinos hermosos!

- Buaaa, ¡al fin alguien que piensa como yo! – Isshin entró en su modo para fastidiar gente, al igual que Shunsui.

Byakuya cerró suavemente los ojos, intentando reprimir cualquier tipo de intento de asesinato contra su superior o contra el padre del prometido de su orgullo.

- Creo que debo acostumbrarme a esa idea… - pensó.


	17. Chapter 17: Responsabilidades nobiliaria

**Buenas noches minna-san! Aquí estoy con el capítulo 17 de esta fic IchiRuki. Veinte días después por fin puedo tomarme el tiempo para actualizar.**

**Como siempre quiero comenzar agradeciendo a los que leen, a los que marcaron esta historia como favorita, a los que la siguen a diario y a los que me mandan hermosos comentarios y mensajes: Saorii, Zafir, Phantom Claire, Diana Carolina, Gabitha, Rukia36, y Nikita.**

**Espero no hayan sufrido tanto con la demora jajaja.**

**En fin, quiero anticiparles que el final se acerca dentro de muy poco, y que no va a ser lo que yo ni ustedes seguramente esperan. Va a terminar horrible porque se viene una secuela, con más batallas y misterio, pero sin dejar de lado el IchiRuki que tanto amamos. Así que no me maten allá por el cap. 20, cuando vean que termina abierto y feo. El que quiere celeste que le cueste, y el que quiera pescado que se moje los pantalones (?).**

**En fin, no los distraigo más, es obvio que espero sus críticas (review)!**

**Como ya saben, Bleach no es mio sino del Gran Tite-sama.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_El actual capitán comandante quedó completamente sorprendido por la sumatoria de factores. Primero, Ichigo era shinigami por parte de su padre, pertenecía a una de las casas nobles, y… Era hijo de una humana. Definitivamente el amor era una cosa muy extraña, que traspasaba cualquier tipo de frontera o dimensión…_

_- Comprendo. Veremos qué se puede hacer. – su semblante pasó a uno muy serio. – Quiero que sepas Byakuya-san que seré el primero en estar presente en la fiesta, siempre supe que esos dos eran uno para el otro. ¡Además les darán unos nietos y sobrinos hermosos!_

Lazos

Capítulo 17: Responsabilidades nobiliarias

- Si bien comprendemos que se trata de un asunto de nobles casas, y que, en principio, no es de nuestra jurisdicción intervenir, entendemos también que se trata de la unión de una de las nuestras y un humano con poderes de shinigami y muy alto reiatsu. Comprendan los presentes que no se trata de un asunto sencillo, y que merece un grado de análisis superior.

- Permiso concedido, compañero. A partir de este momento la cámara entra en un intervalo a fines de investigar la situación en profundidad y decidir de manera correcta.

Dos días habían transcurrido desde que Isshin y Byakuya tuvieron la reunión con el flamante capitán comandante. Hacía unos momentos habían presenciado un arduo debate en la cámara. Sus expectativas afortunadamente no eran ambiciosas, y los resultados de esa sesión fueron más bien pobres. Habían acordado un receso de siete días, en los que tomarían pruebas de reiatsu, y harían experimentos de prueba aislados en los laboratorios del doceavo escuadrón.

Evidentemente no había alcanzado para los miembros del órgano colegiado, la prueba viviente frente a ellos: Isshin Shiba, ahora Kurosaki, shinigami con muy alto reiatsu con hijos en el mundo humano.

Ese no era el único problema que enfrentaban. Kuukaku ya había conversado con el resto de los integrantes de su clan acerca del asunto en cuestión, y si bien estaban por unanimidad a favor de la boda, lo hacían por intentar recobrar el status que antes poseía la honorable casa, antes de los tiempos donde Isshin huía al mundo real, y antes de que Kaien fuera asesinado por un hollow inescrupuloso. Era evidente que los ancianos no pensaban en la felicidad de uno de los Shiba, sino que deseaban el dinero y el prestigio que les sería milagrosamente devuelto una vez que las familias Kuchiki y Shiba se unieran por fuertes lazos.

Byakuya no había tenido tampoco gran éxito. Los ancianos de su casa veían a Ichigo como un elemento sublime de batalla, y como una masa de reiatsu que podría proporcionar herederos aún más poderosos al clan Kuchiki.

Las tratativas entre las cabezas de ambos clanes eran bastante pacíficas gracias a la naturaleza (por momentos) de Kuukaku, y a la templanza y caballerosidad de Byakuya Kuchiki. Sin embargo, era bastante incómodo para ambos el transmitir al otro las peticiones del resto de los componentes del clan: predios, eventos exclusivos para la nobleza del Sereitei, campos de entrenamiento, mansiones, casas de campo…

Isshin recordó por un momento uno de los tantos motivos por los que quiso marcharse de la sociedad de almas, abandonando con ello cualquier tipo de obligación. Si Ichigo tuviera la desgracia de oír aquella conversación con Byakuya y su sobrina, probablemente desistiría de casarse en ese momento… Aunque por otra parte, sería injusto que no supiera en qué tipo de obligaciones se sumergiría.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oye enana, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde al examen!<p>

Ichigo estaba completamente cabreado. La noche anterior había sido casi imposible estudiar con Rukia al lado. Era la noche previa al examen final, de la última materia que debían recuperar en el instituto, y si aprobaban, serían oficialmente egresados. Por obvios motivos, la shinigami no se tomaba el estudio en serio, y se empeñó en una ardua tarea de expresar su amor a Ichigo de una manera muy molesta.

_- ¡Tráeme aquí el cuaderno!_

_- En tus sueños, baka, no si antes no me das mi premio por haber aprobado ayer. Oh, cierto, lo hice con una mejor calificación que tú._

_- ¡Voy a destruir tu gigai y deberás volver a la sociedad de almas! ¡Oye, ven aquí! – una carrera por lo que cada uno deseaba había iniciado._

_- ¡No si antes no me besas!_

_- ¡Nunca!_

_- Vamos, no lo has hecho en todo el día. ¿O es que a Kurosaki-kun le incomoda hacerlo en público?_

_- ¡No es eso!_

_- Oh, ¿ocurre algo pequeño Kurosaki-kun? – la voz de la shinigami era realmente molesta… Optó por sentarse y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo._

_- Rukia, necesito la calculadora._

_Sí. Eso también le había quitado._

_- Ya te dije que es lo que debes hacer._

_- No._

_- No habrá calculadora, baka._

_- AAAAAAAA, de acuerdo. – cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, sin muchos ánimos de besarla. Sin embargo, lo tomó por desprevenido y lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó como cuando la protagonista de un manga shoujo se reencuentra con su amado._

_- Listo, ¿feliz? Ahora dame mi calculadora. – atinó a estirar la mano hacia atrás de la espalda de Rukia para alcanzar la calculadora, pero ella se separó bruscamente._

_- Te faltó algo._

_- ¿Huh?_

_- Estamos solos. ¿Podríamos tener un rato para nosotros? Me refiero a… un rato como… la salida de ayer, en el parque… - las mejillas de Rukia se tornaron de un color rojo brillante al pedirlo…_

_La tarde anterior habían ido en su forma shinigami a un parque en Kagamino, una ciudad vecina, a casi 25 km. de Karakura._

_El sol estaba cayendo, y llevaban un par de horas conversando de un montón de cosas, tirados en el césped. Nadie podría decir cómo ocurrió, pero se habían besado lenta y suavemente, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche los envolvió._

- ¡Vamos! – Ichigo ya estaba afuera, gritando hacia la ventana de su dormitorio.

- Oi, ¡no hace falta que grites tanto a tu prometida! – ese tonito teatral definitivamente lo exasperaba, y mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta esa última palabra, "prometida", se tragó la molestia de su interior, la tomó de la mano, y caminaron así hasta el instituto.

Ese hecho, el que juntara sus manos, definitivamente la había tomado por sorpresa. No era común que Ichigo tomara su mano al caminar, y mucho menos por todo el camino de ida. Aún no había dejado de lado su faceta de niño vergonzoso.

El día estaba bastante en orden, pero algo no permitía que Rukia disfrute plenamente de cada momento. Era algo que guardaba en lo profundo de su mente, algo que no sabía cómo decirle. Ichigo había sido criado como un niño promedio del mundo humano, y por ende, desconocía lo que acarrea el pertenecer a la nobleza de una sociedad tan atrasada. Quizás habría leído algunas historias, o visto en la tele algún documental de las familias reales de Japón, pero seguramente no imaginaba hasta qué punto en la sociedad de almas serían conservadores.

* * *

><p>Tres días faltaban para tomar una decisión. Los clanes no lograban congeniar en cuanto a los intereses y demandas de cada uno, y arreglar la boda parecía ser una cuestión medianamente lejana. Sin embargo, y a regañadientes la cámara de los cuarenta y nueve había acordado no entrometerse, puesto que Ichigo era mitad shinigami y algún día, cuando muriera en el mundo humano, formaría parte del sereitei. Dejaban así, la puerta abierta a que los jóvenes se unieran en un vínculo indisoluble.<p>

Era de noche en la ciudad de Karakura.

En la casa Kurosaki, solamente se encontraban Ichigo y su padre, Isshin. El invitado especial de la casa, aún no había regresado a la sociedad de almas, y habían salido a conocer la ciudad junto a su hermana menor. Quería ver lo que ella veía, disfrutar de lo que ella disfrutaba. Los días anteriores habían sido algo tensos, y necesitaban descansar las neuronas de todo el ajetreo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ven Nii-sama! – Rukia corría en dirección a un pequeño local con máquinas y luces. Había olor a comida rápida, pero no de la repugnante, sino de esa que abre el apetito.<p>

- … - sin decir nada, se acercó caminando lentamente hacia su hermana.

Rukia se paró frente a un mostrador y pidió una gran cantidad de fichas, dándole a cambio al humano algo que parecía dinero.

- Con esto se puede pagar aquí, ahora ven, hay algo que quiero que veas.

Corrió con aún más entusiasmo hacia una máquina con forma de caramelos, donde unos personajes peculiares se movían en una pantalla.

- Es Tekken.

- ¿Tekken? Qué gustos extraños tienen por aquí.

- ¡Sí! Y es muy popular entre la gente del instituto, te enseñaré a jugarlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo. Por Kami-sama que la enana loca le hacía falta la mayor parte del tiempo.<p>

Esos días a solas fueron increíbles, y deseaba tener más de ellos dentro de no mucho tiempo. Extrañaba verla cuando el viento le revolvía la cabellera azabache al correr o al caminar, cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban por efecto del sol, cuando se tira encima los helados, hablar con ella de lo que fuera…

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan como su padre? ¿Será que el amor nos hace pensar cosas que normalmente hubieran pasado completamente desapercibidas? ¿Será que lo que le ocurría, lo que sentía en esos momentos, podría haberle pasado con cualquier otra persona? Si había algo que suponía, era que lo último se respondía de manera negativa. Sólo ella podía hacerlo estremecer, sacudir completamente su mundo.

_Toc toc._

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y el patriarca de los Kurosaki asomó su cabeza por detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

- Otra vez tú… ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Ichigo de mala gana. En ese momento sentía la necesidad de estar sólo con su enana y nadie más en el mundo, pero el mundo no parecía comprenderlo…

- Hijo, hay algo que quiero contarte.

Ichigo volteó en la cama hasta quedar pegado a la pared. Aprovechando el lugar que gentilmente su malhumorado hijo le otorgaba, se sentó y le tocó la cabeza. Desde que era niño no lo hacía como esa vez.

- Hijo… Sé que sabes que antes de venir aquí y conocer a tu madre tenía una vida allí, en la sociedad de almas.

- Sí, viejo. ¿Qué con eso?

- Era capitán de la décima división, me ocupaba de cuidar de mis subordinados, de Rangiku-san y Toshiro-chan…

- Uh hum.

- No sólo eso, pertenezco-Pertenecemos a una familia noble.

- ¿…?

- Sabía que este día llegaría, era inevitable que no lo hiciera. Uno de los motivos por los que huí fue por la cantidad exorbitante de obligaciones sin sentido. Kuukaku lo sobrelleva la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no todos estamos hechos para ellas. Hijo, tú y yo nacimos para pelear, para defender y proteger lo que amamos.

- Ve al grano, no estoy de humor para charlas.

- Es por Rukia, ¿verdad? Es por Rukia-chan que te encuentras molesto. La quieres aquí.

- …

- La amas, ¿cierto?

- Tsssk… Sí.

- Ya sabes que la boda no es sólo una cuestión de amor… Quiero que sepas que los clanes aún no logran ponerse de acuerdo.

- ¿De acuerdo con qué? ¿No tendremos que casarnos? – Internamente le preocupaba que no pudieran hacerlo. Por más jóvenes que fueran, ambos, Ichigo ya se había acostumbrado a la idea y lo hacía feliz.

- Con los bienes y títulos que van a ceder.

- Mierda, ¡Pero si esto no es un dorama de Yuzu!

Los puños de Ichigo se tornaban blancos de tanto que los apretaba. Cualquier humano en la ciudad de Karakura podría jurar que el aire se había vuelto pesado, y todo gracias a que los niveles de reiatsu de Ichigo se habían disparado estrepitosamente.

- ¡Iré a hablar yo con ellos, no quiero que nuestra boda se convierta en una subasta pública, y sé que la enana tampoco lo quiere así!

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia gritó completamente enfadada. Sin que nadie presintiera su presencia, ella y su hermano mayor habían regresado, y habían oído la conversación.

- Kurosaki. Si aceptas a Rukia, debes aceptar lo que ella trae consigo.

- …

Ichigo intentó ver más allá de los ojos de Rukia. Estaba realmente molesta, pero a diferencia de él, parecía comprender cuál era su lugar en el asunto. El ambiente se volvió silencioso.

- Disculpa, Rukia. – se acercó hasta abrazarla, la situación no era del todo sencilla, pero definitivamente por ella lo superaría. - Byakuya, viejo, disculpen también ustedes. Sólo… Me dejé llevar, lo intentaré.


	18. Chapter 18: Redescubriendo el alma

**Hola a todos! tanto tiempo... Me disculpo por mi ausencia, la verdad que no sé dónde quedó mi inspiración este último mes (probablemente en Matemática 2, Práctica Profesional y demases de la vida de la universitaria...).**

**Aquí estoy otra vez con el capi 18 de Lazos, con un poco más de IchiRuki. Las cosas se van acomodando de a poco para la pareja, todo va saliendo un poco más de acuerdo a los planes.**

**Hubo un cambio de planes. Había anunciado secuela, prefiero comenzar ahora a mostrarles pistas más sugerentes de la real problemática de la historia, y hacerlo todo de un tirón.**

**Agradezco inmensamente a todos los que leyeron, a los que siguen esta historia, a los que la marcaron como favorita, pero en especial a quienes me comentan, me aconsejan y me dan ideas: Gabitha, nikita, Phantom Claire, anburukia y a Zafir.**

**Espero que disfruten este capi y que merezca al menos un review :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, sino del Maestro Kubo Tite-sama.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_- ¡Iré a hablar yo con ellos, no quiero que nuestra boda se convierta en una subasta pública, y sé que la enana tampoco lo quiere así!_

_- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia gritó completamente enfadada._

_Sin que nadie sintiera su presencia, ella y su hermano mayor habían regresado, y habían oído la conversación._

_- Kurosaki. Si aceptas a Rukia, debes aceptar lo que ella trae consigo._

Lazos

Capítulo 18: Redescubriendo el alma

- Ichigo… No quiero volver…

El tono de voz de Rukia difería completamente del de aquella shinigami de espíritu fuerte, voluntad inquebrantable y rebosante de templanza. Se oía más bien como el tono de una adolescente insegura, aquella que se encuentra descubriendo el amor por primera vez en su vida, llena de miedos y emociones contrapuestas.

Tenía que regresar. Ambos lo sabían, y aunque fuera de manera temporal, no querían que sucediera. Ese sábado finalmente había llegado, y en una pequeña tienda de la ciudad, el ex-capitán de la doceava división la estaba esperando con todos los preparativos encaminados para abrir una puerta senkai que la llevaría a cumplir con sus labores en el escuadrón.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban recostados en la cama, intentando disfrutar plenamente de los últimos momentos juntos de ese día. Hacía momentos habían despertado por efecto del cruel sonido del despertador que Yuzu gentilmente les había prestado. Ni bien sonó, rodeó a Ichigo con uno de sus brazos y se abrazó fuertemente a él, para sentir mejor el calor de su cuerpo.

- Tranquila enana, todavía podemos hablar unos minutos. – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, escondiendo el hecho de que ya la extrañaba, y todavía no había partido.

Hasta el último cabello anaranjado no quería dejarla ir. Los días hasta su regreso serían aburridos, y estaría más bien ausente sin ella. La última vez que tuvo que ir a la sociedad de almas, había sufrido tanto como en los aniversarios de la muerte de su madre. Era la mujer que había detenido la lluvia en su corazón, su compañera de peleas infantiles, de batalla, de escuela, de dormitorio, de vida…

- Sabes, Ichigo… Soy feliz como nunca lo fui. Mirame, finalmente soy la teniente del treceavo escuadrón del Gotei 13, dama de la Honorable Casa Kuchiki, miembro de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, hija adoptiva de la familia Kurosaki, novia del shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿O debería decir Shiba? – Su rostro sin embargo se tiñó con unos dejos de desaprobación – No, Kurosaki te queda mejor. Quiero que esto, todo lo que soy, lo que tenemos… Que dure para siempre.

Siempre. Palabra que inspira miedo y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Si fuéramos simples humanos sería más sencillo, la existencia no suele durar más de unos setenta y cinco años, pero tratándose de shinigamis… Con certeza, prometer algo "para siempre" es un asunto delicado. Con el correr del tiempo las situaciones cambian y también lo hacen nuestras maneras de pensar. ¿Sería posible entonces para un alma de ciento cincuenta años, y para una de dieciocho mantener tal promesa?

- Para siempre, Rukia. Siempre…

Sus manos se unieron hasta aferrarse con firmeza a las del otro, y unos segundos luego de disfrutar de verse a los ojos, se percataron por fin de la hora y partieron en dirección a la tienda de Urahara-san a la velocidad que su shunpo les permitía.

Antes de partir, acordaron practicar un pequeño ritual sin sentido, aunque muy significativo para ellos. Se tomaron una vez más de la mano y prometieron volver a verse. Rukia cruzó la puerta senkai sin ver hacia atrás. Corría por el oscuro túnel camino a la sociedad de almas a toda velocidad, intentando despejarse de los momentos placenteros que había pasado en el mundo humano. Sabía que si no los guardaba en algún lugar de su corazón, y los quitaba por un par de días de su mente, comenzaría a correr de regreso al mundo humano, y ciertamente, la división estaba sobrecargada de papeleo.

* * *

><p>- Kisuke-san, tengo algo importante que mostrarle. Venga rápido, por favor.<p>

Ururu estaba completamente alarmada. Su mechón le cubría una parte de la cara, pero no era lo suficientemente pesado para cubrir su expresión de susto.

Sin dejar tiempo a titubeos, el tendero la siguió hasta la sala de investigación, donde una computadora mostraba símbolos imposibles de comprender para un alma no entrenada en las ciencias shinigamis. Esa pequeña vista de tan solo segundos fue suficiente para que la mirada del hombre fuera comparable a la de su pequeña ayudante.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oi, ya llegué!<p>

Yuzu, Karin y su loco padre lo estaban esperando en la mesa del desayuno.

Cada vez que Rukia-chan debía viajar (o más bien, separarse de Ichigo), el mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki regresaba con la misma cara de haber asistido a un velatorio.

- ¡Vamos hijo! Ponte una sonrisa, recuerda aquello que te dije… Quiero encontrarme con tu madre algún día y poder verla a sus ojos.

- Basta viejo, sabes que no estoy de humor.

- Karin-chan te toca lavar los platos. – dijo Yuzu en un tono dulcemente burlón.

- Lo sé… Ichi-nii nunca se convertirá en hombre después de todo.

- Oh, mi inocente, querida e ilusa hija, tu hermano está completamente enamorado de Rukia-chan, ¿No ves? ¡Ya es todo un hombre!... Bueno… Aún no, todavía le falta- El primer golpe de la mañana lo recibió de Karin, directamente al estómago.

- ¡A ver viejo si uno de estos días dejas de decir cosas no aptas para el horario! – acotó luego de propinarle su puño.

- ¡P…pero t…t…todavía no lo he dicho!

- Conozco tus intenciones, viejo.

- ¡AAAAAA mi pequeña Karin-chan ya sabe las cosas sucias que su padre estaba por decir!- Otro golpe. Tan molesto como de costumbre.

Ese día había transcurrido sin mayores novedades, sin embargo, pasar la noche para Ichigo había sido particularmente complicado.

La cama era pequeña, y se había acostumbrado a dormir incómodamente con Rukia. Necesitaba esa pequeña fuente de amor y calor, necesitaba abrazarla, protegerla, cazar algún que otro hollow por ella, levantarse para ir al baño sin despertarla, verla hasta quedarse dormida, darle su beso de buenas noches en la frente…

Él no era el único que se sentía de esa manera.

En otra dimensión, Rukia se encontraba recostada en el amplio futón de la mansión Kuchiki, sintiendo la apremiante necesidad de que los brazos del chico de los cabellos naranjas la abracen muy fuerte por la panza, sentir el calorcito de su respiración detrás de la oreja, y aún más importante… el beso de las buenas noches. Era algo que había aprendido recién, hacía unas dos semanas aproximadamente. Ni siquiera en su vida como humana había recibido uno, y mucho menos en su vida como alma. A pesar de eso, lo necesitaba, y lo hacía desesperadamente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para descansar básicamente por obligación.

* * *

><p>Era una mañana realmente bella en el Sereitei. El viento era suave y fresco, y por la ventana de su habitación se filtraba un suave aroma a flores blancas del jardín de los Kuchiki. Podría haber pasado todo el tiempo del mundo allí, si no fuera porque debía ayudar con el papeleo del escuadrón.<p>

Esa última semana, el capitán Ukitake estuvo particularmente mal debido a su enfermedad, y pasó varios días internado en el cuarto escuadrón, probando un nuevo tratamiento médico que había ideado Isane-san. Si bien los riesgos eran altos, no superaban lo negativo de su enfermedad, y antes que no hacer nada, decidió tomar el riesgo.

Rukia rápidamente se colocó el uniforme de shinigami y se sentó a la mesa con su hermano para desayunar.

A diferencia de muchas mañanas, no había sirvientes en la casa. ¿Acaso tendrían el día libre? No, no era posible. De fondo, muy de fondo, se escuchaban unos leves cuchicheos.

- Ohayo, Nii-sama. – dijo mientras acercaba su silla a la mesa.

- Rukia. – bebió un profundo sorbo de té. – Quería comentarte que nos encontramos llevando a cabo los preparativos para tu compromiso con Kurosaki. El clan quiere formalizar algo antes de que los Shiba desconfíen de nuestras intenciones.

- A… Arigato Nii-sama. – dijo intentando esconder su excitación. Sentía la necesidad de regresar inmediatamente a Karakura a comentarle las buenas nuevas a Ichigo, su mejor amigo, nakama y ahora casi prometido… La felicidad era inmensa en ese momento, y su cara la delataba a la legua.

- No debes ser tan formal en tu casa, Rukia.

Se paró de su silla sin importar si tiraba la vajilla al piso, era un día especial. Corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras por el costadito de su ojo una pequeña lágrima se deslizó… Una lágrima de felicidad.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ohayo Kuchiki-fukutaicho! – Kiyone y Sentaro gritaron al unísono mientras mantenían una posición firme de etiqueta frente a su superior.<p>

- Oigan, ya, relájense. No hagan eso cuando estemos solos…

- Oh, no nos molesta. – agregó Kiyone mientras sacudía las manos en señal de negación.

- Oye Rukia… - Sentaro estaba completamente incómodo, se notaba a la legua que le costaría comentarlo. – Oímos por ahí que te casarás con Kurosaki.

- Un poco tarde llegó al parecer la noticia. – Se sonrojó completamente. Quizás hace años atrás hubiera optado por no responder y mantenerse distante, pero esa vez accedió a hablar con ellos, sus queridos compañeros de escuadrón. – Sí, es cierto Sentaro. Al principio no estaba muy convencida con la decisión del clan, pero hoy es diferente… Podría decir que de no haber entrado a la treceava, y de no haber hecho esas misiones de reconocimiento en el mundo humano, jamás hubiera descubierto quién realmente soy.

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, vio a la pareja gritona sumergida en un mar de lágrimas, llorando a los gritos abrazados.

- Rukia-saaaan, no sabes cuánto nos alegramos por tííí…..

Los sonidos de ese par jugaban en contra de la concentración de Rukia, pero al tratarse de una situación excepcional, haría caso omiso.

Sellos violetas a la derecha, sello circular con tinta negra en el recuadro del centro. Colocar los F57 de horarios de entrenamiento de cadetes en el cubo marrón y los que solicitan permisos al capitán comandante en el cubro gris antes del atardecer, sino Nanao no los retirará… Más de lo mismo. Tareas conocidas, pero tan automáticas que resultan desgastantes para las neuronas.

* * *

><p>- Tssssk – dijo Kuukaku mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa pilla. – Sabes que me gusta meterme en problemas.<p>

- No podemos fallar, Kisuke trabajó mucho en esto. – agregó una seria Yoruichi.

- Sabes que podría hacerlo, pero ¿No lo hace aún más excitante?

- Siempre seremos iguales en eso, Kuukaku.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, pero la excitación de Rukia no se iba. Pronto tendría que volver al mundo humano y podría reunirse con SU Ichigo.<p>

Si había algo que remarcar de esos días en la sociedad de almas, eran aquellas pesadillas que la aquejaban por las noches. Cuando se despertaba por la mañana, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y sentía una enorme presión dentro del pecho… Lo veía a él, a él con otras mujeres, y aunque no ocurría nada, las presencias femeninas no dejaban de preocuparla. Primero pensó que eran celos, esto del amor era una cosa nueva para ella… Pero con el correr de las horas, comprendió que las presencias eran perturbadoras. Sin embargo, cada figura no tenía la misma jerarquía: había una mujer que nunca mostraba la cara, una que le inspiraba una desconfianza aún mayor. Su cabello era violeta y su piel morena, pero su reiatsu era completamente diferente del de Yoruichi. Era más bien oscuro, denso…

Intentaba controlar su sueño, intentar subir la mirada hacia el rostro de la misteriosa mujer, pero siempre que estaba a punto de lograrlo, despertaba por cualquier motivo.

Necesitaba volver, ese sueño se repetía, y no la dejaba tranquila…


	19. Chapter 19: La vida como la Kōdō

**Minna-san, como les va? Yo bien, todavía disfrutando de las bondades de la época de no-exámenes en la universidad. Hoy les tengo un nuevo capítulo de Lazos, hay algo de misterio para un par de capítulos más, así que espero dejarlos algo intrigados.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a los que leen, a los que siguen esta historia, pero especialmente a Gabitha, Zafir y Nikita, que me comentan siempre. A los que no me escribieron aún, saben que me gustaría que me comenten si es una buena historia o si me tengo que dedicar a otra cosa... Saben que como siempre acepto todo tipo de sugerencia, y si son parte de este foro, les contesto por MP :)**

**A los que leen one-shots, les recomiendo "Una fiesta para recomenzar". Tiene IchiRuki de fondo, pero es más bien uno de Byakuya y Yoruichi. No soy muy amante de esa pareja, pero se me ocurrió que podría ser gracioso.**

**Antes de comenzar y como siempre, les recuero que Bleach no es mio sino del ****gran Tite Kubo; en cambio, los hechos que se relatan son producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_Sin embargo, cada figura no tenía la misma jerarquía: había una mujer que nunca mostraba la cara, una que le inspiraba una desconfianza aún mayor. Su cabello era violeta y su piel morena, pero su reiatsu era completamente diferente del de Yoruichi. Era más bien oscuro, denso…_

_Intentaba controlar su sueño, intentar subir la mirada hacia el rostro de la misteriosa mujer, pero siempre que estaba a punto de lograrlo, despertaba por cualquier motivo._

_Necesitaba volver, ese sueño se repetía, y no la dejaba tranquila…_

Lazos

Capítulo 19: La vida como la Kōdō

Dos semanas más. Catorce días era todo lo que faltaba para la fecha fijada por los clanes.

Kuukaku y Byakuya recibieron la tan esperada confirmación por parte del consejo de cada una de las familias. Ahora solamente restaba preparar todo lo necesario para la fiesta de compromiso. Conociendo a la pareja, optarían por algo muy sencillo y familiar, en la sociedad de almas, obviamente sin dejar afuera los amigos de siempre, y esas tradiciones de antaño del lugar que demandaba el hecho de pertenecer a la nobleza.

En los pasillos del sexto escuadrón, Renji entraba alterado a la oficina de su capitán.

- Taicho, Shiba Kuukaku ha venido a verlo.

La noticia lo había sorprendido, no esperaba recibir a nadie esa mañana.

- Ya veo.

- Intenté decirle que pida una cita, pero…

- Hazla pasar.

- ¿…?

El teniente se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero fue llamado por su capitán para una última aclaración.

- Dile que la próxima oportunidad debe avisarme con anticipación.

- Hai.

Unos pocos minutos después, el teniente de cabello rojo escoltaba a la Gran Dama de la casa Shiba hacia la oficina personal de Byakuya.

Como era costumbre, Kuukaku caminaba altaneramente, con un paso algo desprolijo pero que imponía respeto con cada movimiento. Para la ocasión, había optado por salir algo más cubierta, pero nunca dejando de lado su estilo tan particular. Sabía que las otras personas en Sereitei no acostumbraban a ver vestimenta tan ligera como la que usaba con normalidad.

- Ohayo,Byakuya-san.

- Ohayo, Shiba-dono.

- Oye… Sabes que ya casi somos familia, ¿no crees que debamos dejar de lado las etiquetas por un momento?

- Sí, disculpa. ¿Shiba-san le parece adecuado?

Byakuya continuaba sentado en su escritorio. Se acercó más a la mesa, esperando la respuesta de su futura cuñada.

- Kuukaku-san estaría mejor, Byakuya-san.

- Perfecto. – hizo una pequeña pausa para hacerse de una nota mental. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿No me vas a invitar a tomar asiento?

- ¡Oh, sí, disculpa! Creo que olvidé mis modales como anfitrión. – Extendiendo la mano, señaló una silla frente a su mesa para que pudieran sentarse a conversar cómodamente.

- Arigato. He venido a hablar de los gastos de la fiesta de compromiso, y por supuesto de la boda. – Hizo una pequeña pausa para terminar de analizar la expresión de su rostro. - No creo justo que la casa Kuchiki tenga que correr con todos los gastos.

- Pero está dentro de nuestro presupuesto. – Objetó.

- Lo sé, pero normalmente la familia del novio es quien debe cubrir la mayor parte.

- Son costumbres solamente.

- ¿No quieres que gaste mi clan sólo porque su cabeza es mujer?

El breve silencio que se produjo anticipaba la respuesta. Es más, ella no esperaba que respondiera, pero ya saben, la vida siempre sorprende.

- Supongo que estás en lo cierto.

Kuukaku esbozó una sonrisa cálida, normalmente la gente no le brindaba gentileza de ningún tipo. Ser la cabeza de una casa noble era una responsabilidad muy grande, aún cuando su familia había descendido en cuanto a jerarquía. Era definitivamente un mundo de hombres, donde la mujer quedaba reducida a una cosa.

Byakuya la había tratado con total respeto, por lo que merecía que acepte su condición.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que si algo excede el presupuesto no dudarás en pedirme ayuda.

- Prometido.

Por una puerta cercana se filtró el aroma del incienso. Probablemente serían en honor a Hisana-san.

- ¿Cuál es tu incienso favorito, Byakuya-san?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Tan sólo responde.

- Probablemente el Sasora… ¿Por qué?

- Era de suponerse. Otro día te lo comentaré, o quizás ya sepas la respuesta de antemano.

- Esperaré con ansias la siguiente reunión.

Había pasado más tiempo del que tenía disponible. Kuukaku se levantó de la silla con mucha gracia, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Arigato por recibirme, la próxima vez le avisaré a Abarai-kun.

* * *

><p>Sode, quiero que sepas que soy increíblemente feliz.<p>

_- Lo veo, Rukia-sama, si corres tan rápido pronto romperás tu récord cruzando el túnel._

Es lo que menos me interesa, ¿sabes? Necesito contarle todo lo que sucedió… Necesito contarle sobre nuestro compromiso.

_- Relájate, disfruta un poco más…_

La puerta senkai ya estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia. En tan sólo milésimas de segundo, Rukia las atravesó usando un shunpo digno de una principiante, y se deslizó por la arena en el campo de entrenamiento de Urahara. Había llegado por fin al mundo humano. Extrañamente nadie fue a recibirla como era costumbre, aunque tampoco es que hubiera avisado… Probablemente estarían ocupados.

La última semana, a ojos de afuera, parecía bastante agitada para el tendero. Se lo vio trabajando arduamente en el laboratorio, tanto que no tuvo tiempo para realizar el chequeo mensual del gigai de Isshin Kurosaki.

Rukia subió de dos en dos los escalones que la separaban de la tienda, y caminó hasta una puerta cerrada donde se escuchaban conversaciones del otro lado. Sinceramente lo suyo no era escuchar conversaciones ajenas, por lo que se apuró a hacer unas palmas para que se percaten de su presencia.

- Ohayo, Urahara-san.

- ¡Nuestra cliente preferida ha regresado! ¿Pudiste conseguirme aquello que te encomendé?

- Oh, sí, aquí está. – Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa con un pequeño cristal rojo.

- Arigato, Rukia-san. ¿Alguna novedad entre los clanes?

- Oh, sí… - No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Normalmente las almas se casaban a los cuatrocientos o quinientos años, pero ella a sus casi ciento sesenta estaba haciéndolo. – El compromiso será en dos semanas. ¡Pero no digan nada a nadie, yo quiero darles la sorpresa!

- ¡Qué bello el primer amor! Puedes confiar en nosotros, Kuchiki-san. Ahora ve, el día es corto aquí. Apresúrate.

Con una sonrisa que ocupaba la mayor parte de su rostro, y un leve sonrojo, Rukia se introdujo en su gigai de siempre y emprendió camino a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Kisuke siempre se ocupaba de cambiarle la ropa al gigai en su ausencia, y esa vez en particular, le consiguió un hermoso vestido color crema, que hacía resaltar sus ojos violáceos y le iluminaba la cara. ¿Será que este loco sabía de antemano lo que sucedería en la sociedad de almas y quería que Ichigo la viera bonita al contarle las buenas nuevas? Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, aún más grande que la que ya traía desde la mañana anterior…

Los pasos eran casi automáticos, y sumida en los pensamientos no se percató de la distancia recorrida hasta allí. A medida que acercaba su mano al timbre de la casa, los latidos de su corazón iban exponencialmente en aumento. Con un rápido y torpe movimiento presionó finalmente el botón.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto! – Unos pocos segundos habían parecido eternos. Yuzu fue quien abrió la puerta, y al ver a la morena parada frente a la casa, no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarla fuertemente. Rukia le devolvió el gesto acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. – Ichi-nii aún no llega, ¿quieres esperarlo conmigo?

- Tengo una mejor idea. Vamos a su trabajo.

* * *

><p>- Kujizuki Naomi. – Llamó Karin. – Por favor, adelante.<p>

El día en la clínica había sido bastante agotador. Karin e Isshin no daban abasto, y la gente no paraba de llegar. Cortes menores, emergencias, turnos… El trabajo era demasiado para un solo médico, e Isshin estaba pensando seriamente en contratar alguna otra persona para que le diera una mano.

De pronto, un pico extraño de reiatsu no muy lejos del lugar se hace sentir. Karin, alarmada, gira la cabeza hacia la sala de espera y le hace una seña a su padre, indicándole que es imposible dejar el trabajo. Interiormente cruzaban los dedos para que alguien de alto poder espiritual se encargue del misterioso foco.

A poco de aparecer, el reiatsu se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno. Nuevamente se respiró calma en Karakura.

* * *

><p>- Lo sé, Yoruichi… Yo también lo sentí.<p>

Urahara Kisuke intentó esconder su expresión, pero todo indicaba que estaban trabajando contra reloj.

Se enfrentaban a algo menos problemático que los quincy, pero sin embargo era de una inteligencia tal que ponía a prueba los conocimientos del rubio. A ciencia cierta, estaban bastante lejos de llegar a una respuesta, pero al menos comenzaban a dilucidar un patrón en la aparición y desaparición de los hollow en Karakura.

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba a la defensiva, protegiéndose, batallando mano a mano con una figura encapuchada. Era demasiado ágil, le costaba mantenerse a salvo, y todo indicaba que el enemigo era aún más poderoso que ella. Necesitaría ser muy inteligente para superarla.<p>

- ¡Ya! ¡Déjanos en paz! – gritó desesperadamente, pero la voz no salía de su garganta.

Como era de esperar, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de la figura encapuchada, quien la iba acorralando contra un pesado muro de árboles en un distrito lejano de Rukongai. Aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes, que intentaban alcanzarla.

Rukia intentaba esquivarlos cubriéndose ahora con su zanpakutou sin liberar, movía su katana de derecha a izquierda, intentando al mismo tiempo, ejecutar un formidable shunpo hacia atrás.

De pronto, una de las mangas de la figura se deslizó, y pudo ver un extraño símbolo en el antebrazo del atacante, cuyos resultados no se hicieron esperar. Había entrado en pánico.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! Ya, despierta. – Ichigo la sacudía bruscamente intentando traerla de vuelta de su sueño.

De repente, sus violáceos ojos se abrieron enormes, denotando una amplia intranquilidad.

- Oye, relájate enana, volvamos a dormir.

- Es… Es que no sabes qué vívido… No lo sabes…

- Fue sólo un sueño… Ya, calma…

Corrió cariñosamente el cabello de Rukia por detrás de su oreja, y colocó la cabeza de la shinigami contra su pecho, para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón, que lo sintiera junto a ella.

- Me siento feliz de estar aquí, si me hubiera ocurrido esto en la casa de Nii-sama probablemente estaría despierta hasta la salida del sol…

Se quedó en silencio abrazada a su casi-prometido, pero por su mente podía ver aún ese tatuaje misterioso.

Ellos no lo notaban, pero unos ojos los observaba detenidamente desde afuera.

* * *

><p><strong>En fiiiiin, ¿qué les pareció este capi? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, al menos, tanto como yo al escribirlo... Agradezco mucho sus sugerencias, o cualquier comentario que me quieran hacer, tanto por privado como en un review.<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20: La Caja Blanca de Tosuke Ki

**Hola minna-san! Como les va? Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de Lazos, mi fic IchiRuki. Como van a poder ver, acá comienza la verdadera historia, ya dejando un poco de lado el romanticismo (bueno, muy bien no me sale) y comenzando a introducir más misterio. Hay un personaje no tan nuevo del que van a descubrir una nueva faceta y dos de relleno que sí lo son... Todo a su tiempo!**

**Es un capi un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero es todo lo que necesitaba que lean esta semana.**

**Agradezco mucho a Zafir, Phantom Claire, Gabitha, Nikita, a Lunavap (firmaste como anónimo, te tuve que googlear para encontrar tu historia) y a Rocychio (me encantó que me hayas escrito!). También a todos los que marcaron esta historia como favorita, a los que la siguen y a los que leen pero aún no comentaron nada. A los últimos, anímense que no cobro por caracter recibido, y sus comentarios son el único pago que recibo por esta historia... Es en gran parte por ustedes que no dejo la historia colgada.**

**Como siempre, Bleach no es mio sino del maestro Tite-sama, pero las historias que se cuentan son producto de mi mente queriendo ser mangaka...**

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior de Lazos…<em>

_- Fue sólo un sueño… Ya, calma…_

_Corrió cariñosamente el cabello de Rukia por detrás de su oreja, y colocó la cabeza de la shinigami contra su pecho, para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón, que lo sintiera junto a ella._

_- Me siento feliz de estar aquí, si me hubiera ocurrido esto en la casa de Nii-sama probablemente estaría despierta hasta la salida del sol…_

_Se quedó en silencio abrazada a su casi-prometido, pero por su mente podía ver aún ese tatuaje misterioso._

_Ellos no lo notaban, pero unos ojos los observaba detenidamente desde afuera._

Lazos

Capítulo 20: La Caja Blanca de Tosuke Ki

_Hace unas semanas atrás en un lujoso dormitorio del Sereitei…_

Perdido entre las sombras, un hombre de cabello largo asía fuertemente su zanpakutou de espalda a un enorme ventanal con pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas. En apariencia, se encontraba sereno, pero los nudillos blancos en la empuñadura lo delataban. Movió su mano con gracia y acarició su larga y suave cabellera una última vez para luego cortar con su katana unos mechones del frente. Fue un corte limpio, sin dudas.

Se paró frente a una pintura de sus antepasados y comenzó a recitar una corta historia para sí.

"_Tosuke Ki viajaba hacia su hogar en Mino. Una mujer en kimono lo alcanzó en el puente seta, y rogó que entregara una pequeña caja a una dama en el puente de Kara. El hombre aceptó y fue advertido de no abrir el contenido, sin embargo, se olvidó de que la llevaba, y ya en Mino, la colocó en una repisa…"_

Continuó recitando, pero su voz se quebraba y se volvía casi inaudible.

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo actual, en el laboratorio de Urahara Kisuke…<em>

Yoruichi, Kisuke y Tessai estaban sentados frente a una computadora. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas.

Tras largos días y horas de ardua investigación, habían descubierto por fin algo de suma importancia. Por el momento no conocían la persona que se encontraba detrás de este asunto, ni sabían cuándo volvería a aparecer, pero sí sabían qué necesitaba para su siguiente paso.

- Debemos advertir a las casas, Yoruichi-san.

- Sería más emocionante tomar las cosas prestadas.

- Puedes hablar con Byakuya y Kuukaku, sólo hay dos clanes sin defensa.

- Lo sé, iré a la sociedad de almas a solucionarlo. Veré si puedo descubrir algo más allá, Kisuke.

El enemigo era realmente inteligente. O más bien, conocía historias de antaño, aquellas que le contaban a quien se convertiría en cabeza de un clan… De otra manera, no sería posible que conociera la historia del cofre blanco.

Hasta ese momento creían que era tan sólo un cuento para niños, pero no podrían confiarse de que fuera falso si tanto empeño en cumplir se veía.

* * *

><p><em>Esa misma tarde en la Sociedad de Almas…<em>

Pocos días faltaban ya para el tan esperado compromiso de Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Kuchiki, y los preparativos estaban casi al ciento por ciento. Esos días, Byakuya y Kuukaku habían podido acercarse, como no lo habían hecho en cientos de años asistiendo a numerosos eventos de la nobleza.

En dirección las puertas de entrada a las barracas del sexto escuadrón, se acercaba la gran dama de la casa Shiba. Las puertas se abrieron pausadamente, sin necesidad que ella se anunciara. Ya era muy popular entre los oficiales la sexta. Dos guardias le hicieron una leve reverencia que Kuukaku aceptó con una gran sonrisa de etiqueta, para luego ser escoltada hasta la oficina del capitán.

Los jardines por los que caminaban estaban particularmente radiantes ese día. Los veranos en la sociedad de almas eran generalmente cálidos, con unas suaves ventiscas. A diferencia del mundo de los humanos, el aire era liviano y limpio, y se podía sentir el aroma de las flores y del pasto mojado. Kuukaku miró a su derecha, entrecerrando los ojos por los rayos del sol, y perdió su vista por unos momentos en una laguna con unos pocos peces koi.

_¿Cómo pueden ser tan bellos, reflejar el sol en las escamas, y sin embargo, ser tan crueles para dañarse entre ellos? Si los hombres fueran menos envidiosos quizás…_

Una voz detuvo completamente sus pensamientos.

- Shiba-san. – Reiteró Byakuya.

- Ohayo, Byakuya-san. ¿No crees que sea un bello día para estar recluso en la barraca?

Miró hacia el cielo, intentando que la mujer no pudiera notarlo.

- Hai.

- Deberíamos beber nuestro té aquí fuera.

Unos minutos más tarde, dos sencillos pasteles se encontraban sobre una pequeña mesa en el jardín, y las hojas de té descansaban ya en la tetera.

- Regresando al asunto del compromiso, no quería pedirte nada, pero me veo en la obligación. – dijo Byakuya mientras asía una taza vacía en dirección a Kuukaku.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

- El regalo de Rukia.

- Tssssk, ¿Quieres hacerla llorar, eh?

- Sabes que es especial para mí.

- Entonces comienza a conversar más con ella… Es lo que Hisana-san hubiera deseado, ¿No lo crees?

Hizo una larga pausa para luego sinceramente asentir.

- … Lo sé.

- Sabes… Las primeras décadas desde que fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki no se la veía muy feliz. Tenía una mirada bastante sombría generalmente, sufrió bastante aprendiendo las costumbres de la nobleza. ¿No crees que lo haya hecho demasiado bien?

- Nunca ha manchado nuestro honor.

- Por ello merece una recompensa… ¿No crees que deberías comportarte como un verdadero hermano? ¿Como aquel hermano que Hisana-san hubiese querido que fueras?

- Es difícil. – Volteó levemente la mirada en dirección al estanque de los Koi.

Kuukaku aprovechó ese pequeño instante para sorprenderlo colocando la mano sobre la mejilla de Byakuya.

- Estaré siempre para ti, Byakuya-bo. Creo que así te decía mi amiga. – Su sonrisa recobró su tinte pillo de siempre, y con eso rompió lo que parecía un prototipo de atmósfera romántica.

* * *

><p>- ¡Baka! ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que haces!<p>

Era de noche en Karakura, y Rukia estaba completamente descontrolada. Ichigo estaba peleando imprudentemente contra un insignificante hollow, debía concentrarse más en lo que veía y no en lo que se sentía. No tenía ningún tipo de reiatsu, se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera más bien "limpiado" de esa esencia que hace un hollow ser tal, pero su actitud frente a los plus era la misma: comerlos. Entraba dentro de las categorías de las tareas del buen shinigami exterminarlo, y eso fue lo que se hizo.

La cercanía a la celebración del compromiso tenía las hormonas de la morena completamente alborotadas. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba estresada por la organización del evento, aunque nada de lo que había que arreglar debía pasar por sus manos…

La cuestión original, no era que Ichigo resulte herido, sino que no podía ensuciarse ni lastimarse en zonas visibles, y mucho menos deformarse el corte de cabello antes del compromiso oficial, y hasta pasado el día de la boda. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, y ya había demasiado puesto en manos de otros. Si había algo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo de a poco, era en una paranoica adolescente enamorada.

- Oye, no sé quién es más baka aquí… - dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente, mientras acomodaba sus espadas en la espalda. El hollow ya había sido asesinado sin intervención de su chica.

- ¡Por supuesto que tú, baka!

- Oh, por cierto, fuiste de gran ayuda esta noche…

- ¡Un día debería tener permitido descansar! ¿No lo crees?

- Ya, ya. Vamos a casa, enana.

El enojo no se iba, no se iría fácilmente, y ese abrazo por los hombros le molestaba demasiado… Pero si había algo que había intentado aprender de su nii-sama era el autocontrol, y prefirió caminar en silencio, tratando de reprimir el sentimiento. Sabía que era innecesario, era una prueba de que su corazón aún vivía y latía fuertemente.

* * *

><p>Una mujer de cabello rojo entraba a una casa. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y dirigió la mirada hacia un hombre en un futón.<p>

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- No.

- ¿Te sientes bien hoy?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que me siente a tu lado?

- No.

- Comprendo que no quieras compañía todo el tiempo. En fin, ¿Hay algo que quieras cambiar hoy?

- Sí.

- Toma este cuaderno, dibuja aquí…

Unos minutos pasaron y con gran habilidad dibujó una pequeña caja blanca.

- Oh, así que es eso… Ya olvídalo, hemos hecho lo que pudimos. Ven, vamos a preparar la cena.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

- Así que aquí estás… Ya, ¿van a dejarme pasar? – preguntó la mujer de ojos felinos.


	21. Chapter 21: Promesa de meñique

**Hola minna! Tanto tiempo. Me resultó bastante complicado encontrar un momento para dejar a mi imaginación hacer y deshacer a su gusto, pero por fin lo he encontrado. Hoy vengo con un capítulo que sé que les va a gustar, se van a emocionar un poquitín. **

**¿Mis agradecimientos? Como siempre, a los que leen, a los que siguen esta historia, pero principalmente a jbadillodavila, nikita, Gabitha, rocychio, Phantom Claire y a Zafir09.  
><strong>

**Como siempre, aviso que Bleach no es mio sino de Tite-sama, excepto por la cajita misteriosa blanca, el hombre semi autista del final y la mujer plirroja, que con más tiempo y capítulos vamos a ir descubriendo.**

**Espero que les guste y me comenten qué les parece :)**

* * *

><p><span>Lazos<span>

Capítulo 21: Promesa de meñique

Ya lo había oído incontables veces: la primera depilación es todo un martirio. Claro, si la intención es tener una piel suave y sin ningún tipo de imperfección; sino siempre se puede recurrir a artefactos afilados, y que distan mucho de parecerse a una zanpakutou. Era su tan esperado día, y como nada podía ni debía ser imperfecto o fallar, Rukia optó entonces por la primera opción.

- ¡Nemu! ¡Espera! Déjame que respira un poco - Un grito se oyó en la sala de baño.

- Mayuri-sama dice que las mejores investigaciones son las que requieren mayores cantidades de dolor. Deberías soportarlo, he hecho cosas peores.

Sin darle respiro alguno, colocó nuevamente la espátula con cera caliente sobre una de las piernas de la morena y continuó.

Mientras tanto, y fuera de la habitación de baño de la mansión Shiba…

- Oye Ishida-kun… ¿No crees que fue una mala idea dejar a Nemu a cargo de la depilación de Rukia?

Se oyó un insulto desesperado de fondo.

- Etto… Es Nemu, nada podría salir mal. – Dijo Ishida intentando brindarle seguridad a Orihime. – Ella es toda una profesional.

Se reacomodó los anteojos desde el puente mientras corrían por su mente imágenes de la teniente de la doceava con su mano-taladro mientras estaban en Hueco Mundo, durante la guerra contra Aizen.

- Mejor dejémoslo ahí, Inoue-san. ¿Prefieres una faja bordada o simple entonces?

El brillo del sol contra la aguja en movimiento del quincy anticipaba que el atuendo sería todo un éxito a pesar de ser el primero de época que ideaba.

* * *

><p>- Kurosaki… Ya tuve bastante con tu actitud, una irreverencia más y deberás llevar el cabello negro.<p>

- ¿¡Oye quién te crees que eres para decirme cómo llevar el cabello!?

- El hermano mayor de tu futura prometida. – La molestia al admitirlo era demasiado grande. Si bien intentaba acostumbrarse a la idea, aún veía a Rukia demasiado pequeña como para asumir una obligación tan grande. – Ahora haz lo que se te manda, o podemos suspender la fiesta.

- Vale, vale, me pondré eso…

Hubiera preferido ser atravesado tres veces más por Ywatch y luego casarse con la enana, antes que vestir esa estúpida hakama. ¿Por qué la sociedad de almas aún conservaba esas tradiciones vernáculas? Se sentía como dentro de una clase de historia, con gente algo… diferente.

Pero ahí estaba, en la mansión Kuchiki, junto a Byakuya y frente a una ridícula hakama de más de dos mil quinientos años, color azul Francia, con extraños bordados de cerezo en las botamangas, dignos de Yumichika-kun. Era esa hakama o su compromiso…

- Etto… Creo que el compromiso vale más. – dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero que el otro percibió.

Unos pocos minutos después, estaba vestido como un digno hijo, o mejor dicho, clon de Isshin Shiba.

Byakuya se acercó dando pasos imperceptibles a Ichigo y finalmente quedaron frente a frente.

- No debería hacer falta decirlo, pero hazle algo a mi hermana y no dudaré en levantar a Senbonzakura contra ti. Y créeme, esta vez no ganarás.

Las rodillas le temblaron por un momento, y podría jurar que su presión estaba por el suelo. ¿Recién ahora estaba cayendo en la realidad? Mierda. Un poco tarde, pero no iba a dar un solo paso atrás. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de su amor por la morena. Probablemente no sabría siquiera qué hacer al día siguiente con esa relación, pero no pensaba terminarla jamás. Ella era su amiga, su novia, su prometida, su compañera de discusiones y entrenamientos, la que le da una bofetada al decir algo estúpido… Las palabras en las dimensiones existentes nunca serían suficientes para describirla.

- Arigato, Byakuya.

Los ojos del noble shinigami se abrieron en señal de sorpresa ante la mirada del –ahora- joven adulto. Sintió un vago esbozo de una mirada conocida… Su misma mirada hace un siglo atrás.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la mansión Shihouin…<p>

- _"Su esposa, naturalmente celosa, pensó que era un regalo de una amante y abrió la caja en secreto. Tenía de ojos y manos podridas. Alertado por su esposa, inmediatamente fue a Kara a entregar el paquete."_ – Concluyó Yoruichi.

Urahara analizaba palabra por palabra. Si bien era una vieja historia y las palabras exactas se habían perdido como resultado de ser transmitido verbalmente, el sentido global aún se mantenía.

- Listo… Creo que puedes continuar. – Dijo Urahara mientras terminaba de apuntar unos detalles en su libreta.

- "_Cuando se encontró con la dama en el puente, ella se percató de que la caja había sido abierta, y Tosuke murió apenas llegó a su hogar. O eso dicen."_

Un breve silencio rodeó la sala.

- Tosuke Ki… Vaya vaya, creo que por mi lado tendré que buscar algo de él entonces. ¿Crees poder encontrar algo en aquella sección?

- Tssssk, estás hablando con la reina del shunpo, no es nada que no haya hecho antes Kisuke.

- Lo sé. ¿Será conveniente hablarlo con Kuchiki-san hoy?

- ¿Rukia?

- No, Byakuya.

- Eso déjamelo a mí. Dos días es todo lo que necesito.

- ¡No hay dos como tú, Yoruichi-san!

- Vete al diablo, Kisuke.

Y se marchó a prepararse usando shunpo.

* * *

><p>Los tambores sonaban suave y melodiosamente, dejando de lado todo sonido estridente que pudiera aportar la percusión tradicional de la sociedad de almas. Tras las finas puertas de papel de arroz se podía percibir el delicado aroma del sakura yu durante su preparación, anunciando un evento de gran importancia. Las personas cercanas a la pareja se encontraban sentadas, y sus rostros reflejaban una creciente ansiedad ante la llegada los prometidos y de las cabezas de las familias Shiba y Kuchiki, quienes darían comienzo al evento.<p>

Cumpliendo con las tradiciones del Sereitei y de las cuatro – o cinco - nobles casas, los futuros prometidos no se habían podido ver ni un solo momento desde su partida del mundo humano.

Detrás de un biombo decorado con flores de cerezos, Kuukaku observaba a Rukia detenidamente, y le esbozaba una enorme y tierna sonrisa. La morena se encontraba mirando al suelo con cara de indigestión y de no haber dormido bien.

- Oye, ¿acaso te arrepientes de tu decisión?

- Etto… Es por Ichigo. – levantó su mirada hacia la de Kuukaku. Sus ojos se encontraban saturados de preocupación. – No tenía que…

- ¡No digas estupideces! Sabes que fue él quien quiso hacerlo, no debes culparte. Sé feliz… Además… Era algo que esperaba que ocurra.

Rukia se enrojeció completamente, y una sorpresiva sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Tomó aire y cerró sus ojos al exhalarlo, buscando encontrar toda la paz que Kami-sama pudiera proporcionarle en ese crucial momento.

Kuukaku posó una mano en el hombro de la morena y se adentró sola en la sala. Comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña mesa, en el centro del lugar; al igual que Byakuya, quien también conocía perfectamente cómo proceder.

Ambos miembros máximos de los clanes hicieron una reverencia y se arrodillaron frente a una mesa. Cada uno abrió un pequeño cofre que tenían a un lado y comenzaron a hacer entrega de los objetos ceremoniales.

Byakuya fue quien realizó el primer movimiento. Tomó un viejo naga noshi hecho de vendas y lo alcanzó a Kuukaku, quien lo introdujo delicadamente en su cofre. Luego, con algo de incomodidad, entregó una pequeña caja roja con un pastel de arroz en su interior, en señal de la virginidad de Rukia que sería con posterioridad entregada a su prometido. Kuukaku le sonrió. Comprendía que era un momento incómodo teniendo una cercana relación de hermanos, sin embargo, sabía él muy bien que son cosas que ocurren en la vida, y hay que continuar avanzando. Así es como se supone sean los matrimonios.

Continuó entonces Byakuya con la entrega. Esta vez, un plato con algas simbolizando la salud y fertilidad de la pareja.

El suave ritmo de los tambores cesó, dando la señal a Rukia e Ichigo para ingresar al salón.

Orihime dio un grito ahogado de felicidad. Su corazón estaba algo turbado por los celos, pero al ver sus miradas, entendió que su amiga y su amor serían más felices de esa manera. Además… Tenía a Ishida cuidando de ella, quien era extremadamente gentil y considerado, y no echaría a perder los comienzos de su relación por un sentimiento – para ella – egoísta.

Los "novios" caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus patriarcas, y se arrodillaron uno frente al otro.

- Oye, Ichigo, debes entregarle eso a Rukia. – Dijo Kuukaku por lo bajo, nunca abandonando su tonada imperativa.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Traía preparada una hakama para entregarle; pero el rubor efectivamente no solo afectaba su exterior, sino que había afectado su capacidad de raciocinio. Por primera vez levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su chica, y descubrió que ambos tenían la misma expresión, de sorpresa, incomodidad, ansiedad, y vaya a saber qué otras emociones más mezcladas.

Bajó la cabeza y extendió la prenda a Rukia, quien la tomó suavemente, rozando las puntas de sus dedos. Ella, desató dulcemente un lazo blanco que tenía sobre su faja y se lo obsequió a Ichigo, representando el lazo de su amor, y del matrimonio fuerte que deseaba construir con él.

Kuukaku y Byakuya se levantaron de la mesa, e indicaron a los jóvenes que debían hacer lo mismo. Se pararon frente al público, y comenzaron a aplaudir a la pareja. La fiesta finalmente había comenzado. Las expectativas de los ancianos de los clanes para ese día, estaban cumplidas, y los amigos y familiares se encontraban alegres, disfrutando del ameno ambiente.

La atmósfera que se respiraba era de amor, paz y alegría extrema; aunque con el correr de las horas, el sake fue exteriorizando las verdaderas personalidades de cada uno de los presentes.

Rukia e Ichigo aprovecharon un pequeño momento de la noche, donde ya nadie se percataba de su presencia, para salir a observar la luna. El clima perfecto estaba allí, en ese momento, acobijándolos en una noche inolvidable. El rocío era fresco, y si bien la luna no era llena, alcanzaba para iluminar las caras y corazones de los prometidos.

- Rukia… Prometo estar siempre a tu lado.

- Ichigo…

El joven entrelazó suavemente su dedo meñique con el de ella, y comenzó lentamente a acercarse a los dulces y rosados labios de su morena.

- ¡Oye Ichigo! ¡Ya casi eres todo un hombre!

Sí… Isshin nunca dejaría de ser tan… ¿Él? No hace falta aclarar que su travesía molestando a la pareja, terminó en un viaje de ida a la laguna de los koi en la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>- Oye, ya, deja de mortificarte… - Decía una pelirroja hastiada.<p>

- Ya sabes. – Su tono era de resignación, y su mirada se perdía en una pequeña ventana a su izquierda.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente mi día en el exterior?

- No.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

- No.

- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

- Sí…

- Te ha incomodado la charla con Shihouin-sama, ¿verdad?

- …

- Si quieres puedo pedirle que no vuelva.

- No. No lo hagas. – suplicó.

El hombre señaló el dibujo de la caja. Los recuerdos de antaño lo perseguirían toda la eternidad.

_- Parece ser que todos no todos tienen el privilegio de morir…_ - Pensaba la pelirroja mientras suspiraba.


	22. Chapter 22: La historia después de la hi

**Hola minna-san! He vuelto con un capítulo más de Lazos, esta fic IchiRuki y muchas otras cosas más...**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Nikita, Gabitha, Diana Carolina y a Zafir por sus hermosos comentarios, y también a todos los que marcaron como favorita esta historia y a todos los que me siguen.**

**Hablando un poco más de este capi, siento que no llenó plenamente mis expectativas como escritora, pero el tiempo para escribir no me está alcanzando debido a otras obligaciones. Sin embargo me senté y quise traerles un poco más, como para que no piensen que abandoné.**

**Todo va a estar un poco más tranquilo para los shinigamis, salvo para Urahara y Yoruichi que están prácticamente sobre la persona detrás de las sombras. Veremos más adelante como hacen para encontrarlo.**

**En fin, no los distraigo más con mis comentarios, disfruten!**

**Aviso: Bleach no es mio, sino del maestro Tite Kubo. Lo único que me pertenece es la loca historia que escribo, Tosuke Ki y Sarashina-san.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_Rukia e Ichigo aprovecharon un pequeño momento de la noche, donde ya nadie se percataba de su presencia, para salir a observar la luna. El clima perfecto estaba allí, en ese momento, acobijándolos en una noche inolvidable. El rocío era fresco, y si bien la luna no era llena, alcanzaba para iluminar las caras y corazones de los prometidos._

_- Rukia… Prometo estar siempre a tu lado._

_- Ichigo…_

_El joven entrelazó suavemente su dedo meñique con el de ella, y comenzó lentamente a acercarse a los dulces y rosados labios de su morena._

Lazos

Capítulo 22: La historia después de la historia

Tres días habían transcurrido ya desde la fiesta, y el universo recobraba lentamente su aura de normalidad. Rukia había regresado junto a los Kurosaki y sus amigos al mundo humano. Karakura no debía - ni podía - quedar desprotegida ante tantas variaciones en el reiatsu de los hollows. Era mucho más que evidente que alguien poderoso y ágil estaba exterminándolos antes de que los shinigamis o quincys pudieran llegar al lugar a siquiera verlos, probablemente fuera entrenamiento. Por ello, los jóvenes debían estar atentos.

Los únicos que no habían regresado a Karakura hasta ese momento, eran Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi, quienes continuaban con su labor de investigadores a tiempo completo en la Sociedad de Almas.

La residencia Shihouin era fría, y lo suficientemente amplia como para no toparse con ninguno de sus miembros del clan, incluso recorriendo grandes distancias. Podría decirse que cada uno de los sobrevivientes podía apropiarse de un ala completa del lugar.

Los dos únicos shinigamis del lugar estaban en una amplia habitación, acondicionada a duras penas por Kisuke para que se asemeje a un laboratorio. Al tratarse este de un asunto que involucra casas nobles, no era necesario dar aviso a las autoridades, o incluso al capitán Kurotsuchi. Sin dejar de lado que los métodos de este último eran algo vernáculos y extravagantes para la época que se estaba viviendo.

- Aún no he podido hacer que pueda hablar. – Dijo Yoruichi con un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Pero crees que ella pueda recordar un poco más?

- No lo sé… ¿Tú has podido encontrar algo más, Kisuke?

- Lo necesario. Lo único que puedo decirte hasta tanto confirmemos con él lo sucedido, es que la historia continúa luego de esa historia.

- Tssssk, era de suponerse.

* * *

><p><em>Esa tarde a la vera del río en la ciudad de Karakura…<em>

- ¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Concéntrate! – gritó Rukia hastiada.

El calor del verano era insoportable, pero el deber de entrenar era permanente para los shinigamis, incluso en tiempos de relativa paz. Y debían entrenar aún más sabiendo que algo o alguien allí afuera tenía el poder suficiente para exterminar hollows en tan poco tiempo. Sus shunpo debían estar lo suficientemente entrenados como para aniquilar a esa cuantía.

Ichigo se reincorporó y comenzó a practicar nuevamente su shunpo, forzando al máximo sus partículas espirituales, intentando alcanzar velocidades que jamás hubiera imaginado alcanzar.

Mientras tanto, Rukia intentaba alcanzarlo, pero se le dificultaba el seguirlo, por lo que comenzó a entrenar su kido contra su prometido.

- ¡Sokatsui!

- ¡Oye enana, eso no vale! – dijo volteando su cabeza ante el sorpresivo ataque.

- ¿Y tú que crees? ¿Qué el enemigo va a preguntarte si puede usar kido contra ti? – gritó.

- ¡Sai!

Ichigo cayó al suelo, y a Rukia ya no le importó que se ensucie o lastime. El momento crítico había pasado hace tres días.

- Oye baka, creo que podemos tomar un descanso ya. – Dijo Rukia mirando el atardecer, mientras una brisa refrescante disminuía la temperatura del lugar.

- ¿Crees que el enemigo te dejará descansar, enana?

Si hay algo que todo hombre debe recordar, es no utilizar las frases de su amada en ocasiones que no son las pertinentes, por ejemplo, esa. La recompensa a ese acto, fue un fuerte golpe al estómago.

Sin decir una palabra más, se quedaron viendo la caída del sol a la vera del río.

- ¡Oi, Rukia, Ichigo! – se oyó de fondo.

Ambos voltearon a ver quién era, aunque su voz lo delataba.

- ¡Renji! – gritó Rukia levantándose bruscamente del pecho de Ichigo. En todo ese tiempo no había podido disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad junto a su amigo de toda la vida.

Lo primero que la morena atinó a hacer fue a abrazarlo, pero él, antes de retornarle el gesto, buscó la aprobación en los ojos de su amigo.

- Duh, por supuesto. – dijo resignado. No le molestaba para nada, la morena era solamente suya. Y para el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Yoruichi decidió regresar a esa pequeña casa en Rukongai por más información.<p>

- Ohayo, Sarashina-san.

Recibió una mirada extraña por parte de la pelirroja. Como si quisiera decirle algo, pero tuviera temor de hacerlo.

- Ohayo, Yoruichi-san. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Ya sabes…

- Bueno, será mejor que pases entonces.

Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Evidentemente hacía tiempo las ventanas estaban cerradas, y no había una buena ventilación. El hombre autista se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a abrirlas. Que esa mujer volviera era un evento especial.

- Arigato. – acotó la morocha.

- ¿Gustarías algo de té, Shihouin-san? – ofreció gentilmente Sarashina.

- Lo agradecería mucho. He traído unos pasteles para acompañar. – esbozando una amable sonrisa, intentando transmitir tranquilidad a la mujer. Posó el paquete sobre la mesa.

Mientras desenvolvía, vio unos dibujos a su derecha, probablemente del muchacho, de una caja blanca, rostros y una extraña puerta.

Esperó unos instantes hasta que la pelirroja sirviera el té.

Mientras bebía, Yoruichi rompió el silencio. Ese silencio cuya única finalidad era demorar la charla que era de por sí, inevitable.

- Disculpa mi impertinencia, Sarashina-san, pero sabes que es de vital importancia esa información.

- Estamos decididos, pero necesitamos que velen por nuestra seguridad. – dijo la mujer tras un semblante serio, viendo hacia el hombre.

- No hay problema, pueden quedarse en el Sereitei el tiempo que necesiten. Yo misma me encargaré de que tengan vigilancia en todo momento.

- Aceptamos entonces.

- Tosuke-san, no hace falta que comentes más de lo que puedas, con que asientas o niegues con la cabeza será suficiente. – Agrego Yoruichi.

- (Sí)

- ¿Estos dibujos… los has hecho tú?

- (Sí)

- ¿Sabes qué es el sello de la caja?

- (No) – su rostro mostraba signos de culpa por no saberlo.

Tomó otro dibujo, su rostro con un collar.

- ¿Te obligaron a colocártelo, cierto?

- (No)

- ¿Lo has hecho para proteger a alguien?

- (Sí)

- Vaya, ha sido muy valiente de tu parte. Eres un hombre de gran valor.

Sarashina enrojeció hasta el punto en que su cara se tornó del mismo color que sus cabellos. Si bien no era la esposa de Tosuke, había vivido junto a él por más de cuatro mil años.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que había dentro de la caja?

Tosuke no pudo responder, y Sarashina finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Yoruichi-san, yo responderé esa pregunta. Desde joven me encargué de la limpieza del palacio de la familia real, y con mi esfuerzo y dedicación he podido ganarme la confianza del Rey Espíritu. Él confiaba tanto en mí que, de tanto en tanto, me encargaba algunas tareas fuera del palacio… Ese día, debía recibir un paquete en el puente de Kara. Eran unos artefactos enviados por un reconocido alquimista de Kyoto, que permitirían al Rey poder controlar mejor al Rukongai. Sería una herramienta para traer paz y tranquilidad, y defender de las almas de esos hollows.

- ¿Qué eran esos artefactos, Sarashina-san?

- Gemas. Cinco gemas translúcidas.

- Oye, Tosuke, ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió con el sello roto cuando tomaste la caja?

- (No)

La habitación quedó en silencio. Las respuestas estaban dadas para la princesa Shihouin y el almacenero.

- Sarashina, tu té es exquisito. Olvidé decírtelo antes.

- Arigato, Shihouin-san.

- No. Gracias a ustedes, esta mañana ha sido de gran ayuda para nosotros.

- Quizás así podamos limpiarnos un poco.

- Seguramente lo harán. Hay un pelotón del segundo escuadrón llegando aquí en unos minutos, les recomiendo que preparen sus cosas así podremos escoltarnos hasta la barraca.

- Arigato… Es muy importante para estos dos ancianos.

- ¡No debes ser tan modesta! Detrás de esas expresiones, tu rostro está lleno de luz y tu cabello conserva su color natural. No todas estaremos así, sabes…

* * *

><p>Era de noche en Karakura.<p>

La visita de Renji había sido inesperada, sin dejar de lado que era pura gentileza del hermano mayor de Rukia. Él tenía más que claro que la shinigami no había podido descansar, y que esos últimos dos meses habían sido un infierno en vida.

Ambos tenían en claro los deberes de la nobleza, pero no hubieran jamás imaginado que un noble tuviera la obligación de comprometerse a tan temprana edad. Era por ello que, habiendo tanto por hacer en las oficinas de la sexta división, había enviado a Renji por unos días a descansar junto a la pareja.

Todo amigo era bienvenido en la casa de los Kurosaki, y como era de esperarse, fue gustosamente invitado a cenar por la pequeña Yuzu. Esa noche, los había deleitado con una suave sopa de miso y un omuraisu con las caras de cada uno dibujadas en ketchup.

Luego de que los comensales devoraran hasta el plato con desesperación, respiraron y dedicaron un pequeño momento a la conversación.

- Oye, Rukia. – Dijo Renji.

- ¿Hai?

- ¡Hazme el favor de no casarte pronto, no quiero pensar que soy un solterón! – las lágrimas brotaban a cántaros por los ojos del teniente de la sexta.

- ¡Oi, Renji! Sé feliz mientras puedas, al menos tú no tienes que compartir el resto de tu vida con un terco cabeza de zanahoria. – Rukia daba suaves palmadas sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, para luego estallar en una risa disimulada.

- ¡Ya te las verás enana! – gritó Ichigo.

¿Se las vería? ¿Cómo? En ese instante comenzó a ver imágenes de los shoujo de Yuzu… Probablemente nunca podría ser como esos chicos de los mangas. Es más, quizás ni siquiera existan o sean una especie en vías de extinción. O mejor dicho… ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos pensamientos? ¿Desde hace cuánto esa faceta permanecía oculta en él?

Desde afuera de la casa, una extraña sombra femenina los observaba por una ventana, sin que ninguno pudiera siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

* * *

><p>Pasaban los días, y a Byakuya y Kuukaku se les había hecho costumbre reunirse a tomar el té. Ya no había temas urgentes que tratar, debido a que el resto de las autoridades de los clanes se encontraban conformes con el compromiso; pero aun así, seguían manteniendo sus reuniones.<p>

Allí, en la sociedad de almas, el precio de la palabra era el honor, y las casas se avocaban a preservarlo lo más que las circunstancias lo permitieran. Un descuido podría significar que el resto del Sereitei y de Rukongai se alzara en revueltas, que podrían ser incluso incontrolables.

Por esos motivos, habían acordado junto a Isshin y a los prometidos, retrasar la boda lo más que les fuera posible.

El día no era el más bonito ni soleado de todos, pero no era lo suficientemente malo como para prohibirse una amena reunión entre… ¿Familiares?

Byakuya poco a poco se abría a la vida, a su hermana y a sentir. Sentirse más vivo producto de emociones que, para preservar su coraza impenetrable, reprimía desde hacía siglos atrás. Estar en contacto con una conocida, y amiga de su amiga Yoruichi, lo ayudaba a reencontrarse con sensaciones más puras, como las que tenía de niño.

_¿Será que estoy muy cubierta?_ – pensaba Kuukaku mientras caminaba hacia la residencia Kuchiki. Se había envuelto en una yukata roja con unos suaves estampados, muy sencilla. –_ Ay ya cállate Kuukaku, deja ya de pensar._

- O… Ohayo, Byakuya-san. – saludó, intentando esconderse. No era normal salir tan cubierta, y no esperaba que la encuentre tan rápidamente. Esperaba más bien, buscarlo por su despacho y luego salir.

- Ohayo, Shiba-san. ¿Tomarías asiento por allí? – dijo Byakuya señalando una pequeña mesa para dos en el jardín.

Se sentó en el futón y perdió su mirada en las hojas de té. Estaba decidido. No habría vuelta atrás. ¿Apurar las cosas? Quizás, pero tenía los años suficientes como para conocer cada uno de los rincones de su alma. Su corazón ya no era joven ni ingenuo como hace dos siglos atrás. Era una mujer, capaz de decidir y de sentir.

Posó su mano sobre la taza lavada y se inclinó lo suficiente como para no permitir que Byakuya sirviera el té.

- ¿Sabes?

Obtuvo la plena atención de él.

- Dicen que el té sabe aún mejor cuando trae restos de sabor de la taza anterior.

Byakuya lo sintió como un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Era la primera – o la segunda - vez en toda su vida como alma que recibía una confesión de esa índole.

Para el momento en que Kuukaku alzó levemente la cabeza, se encontraba siendo fijamente observada por él.

No esperaba una respuesta en ese momento, tampoco al día o a la semana siguiente. Solamente quiso que supiera cómo se sentía decirlo.

Byakuya aprovechó ese momento para servirle otra taza a su invitada, y para dar un profundo sorbo a su té.

- Arigato. – Si había algo que sentía, era gratitud. Gratitud por verlo de esa manera.

Hubo un instante de silencio que ambos aprovecharon para beber otro sorbo de té y perderse en el aroma de las hebras.

- Disculpa que no pueda responderte en este momento, Shiba-san.

- Entiendo. Tan sólo disfrutemos esta taza.


	23. Chapter 23: Sobre los planes del enemigo

**Ya me da verguenza aparecer por aquí xD - Hola hola, cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Creo que me he demorado demasiado en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero tuve varios inconvenientes. He estado trabajando (bueno, eso no es un inconveniente a fin de mes jajaja), estudiando, y sobre eso borré todo el capi 23 original y lo reescribí un poco más largo que de costumbre. Había otras cosas que quería decir y no hacer algo mediocre porque la historia no se lo merecía.**

**Espero compensar ese tiempo que no publiqué nada con la extensión del capítulo.**

**Antes de decir otra cosa, quiero agradecerles muchísimo a todos los que siguen esta historia a pesar del poco tiempo de inspiración que tiene esta escritora. También a los que leen, pero especialmente a Zafir09, Saya-x, a Nikita y a zer0-sama por sus hermosos comentarios.**

**Aprovecho para decirles que subí en eso un ¿drabble se dice? llamado "Si te dijera", son dos o tres palabras locas de Ichigo para Rukia en eso que me agarró un día romántico de lluvia en mi casa; y un one shot llamado "Bajo un kimono escarlata" que es mi historia de Hisana y Rukia antes de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas.**

**Como siempre, les recuerdo que Bleach no es mío sino de Tite-sama.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente el Lazos…<em>

_Para el momento en que Kuukaku alzó levemente la cabeza, se encontraba siendo fijamente observada por él._

_No esperaba una respuesta en ese momento, tampoco al día o a la semana siguiente. Solamente quiso que supiera cómo se sentía decirlo. _

_Byakuya aprovechó ese momento para servirle otra taza a su invitada, y para dar un profundo sorbo a su té._

_- Arigato. – Si había algo que sentía, era gratitud. Gratitud por verlo de esa manera._

_Hubo un instante de silencio que ambos aprovecharon para beber otro sorbo de té y perderse en el aroma de las hebras._

_- Disculpa que no pueda responderte en este momento, Shiba-san._

_- Entiendo. Tan sólo disfrutemos esta taza._

Lazos

Capítulo 23: Sobre los planes del enemigo

Había pasado bastante tiempo ya desde el vertiginoso compromiso Kuchiki-Kurosaki, y para el calendario de la sociedad de almas y del mundo occidental, habían entrado en el mes de septiembre. Los corazones de shinigamis y humanos se encontraban en relativa calma.

Los avances en las investigaciones del almacenero y de Yoruichi habían sido bastante importantes, pero aún restaba más trabajo para poder dar con quien se encontraba detrás de los incidentes; y aún más importante, detrás de un artefacto que podría alterar toda la historia de la sociedad de almas y otros mundos.

La noche anterior había habido un pequeño agasajo en el almacén Urahara, para Inoue Orihime. Había sido su cumpleaños, pero no sentía ansias por festejar a lo grande, sino solamente con unos pocos amigos cercanos. Por ello se habían reunido Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki y la gente de la tienda. Había sido un festejo tranquilo, plagado de risas y momentos divertidos.

La noche había pasado con total tranquilidad, y como era de esperarse, la feliz joven pareja de shinigamis había reposado en la misma cama.

El sol no era lo único que había invadido la ciudad esa mañana: una puerta senkai se había abierto en la habitación con el número quince en la puerta, sin despertar a quienes dormían.

De repente, un pesado y caliente reiatsu los envolvió, causando que despierten agitadamente.

- ¡Mierda papá! – gritó Ichigo muy molesto sin ver al hablante.

- No soy tu padre, Kurosaki. – los ojos grises se habían fijado en él. El aura asesina iba en aumento.

- N… ¡Nii-sama! – dijo Rukia sentándose en la cama, su sorpresa era inigualable.

- ¿A qué se debe esto? – preguntó el noble, señalando levemente a los jóvenes semivestidos.

- Oye, oye, Byakuya-san… - Interrumpió Isshin minimizando la situación. – ¿Preferirías acaso que estuvieran completamente desvestidos?

- O… Ohayo, Isshin-san. – Agregó Rukia en su estado de nerviosismo.

- Ohayo, ¡mi querida tercera hija! ¿Cómo ha estado el cumpleaños anoche?

- Etto… Bien, no hemos vuelto muy tarde.

Restándole importancia al asunto, Isshin miró a Byakuya y le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

- Puedes quedarte tranquilo, que mi hijo es poco hombre.

- ¡Oye viejo estúpido! ¡No quiero que me defiendas de esa manera!

- En fin, Kurosaki. He venido para enseñarte a comportarte, habrá un evento en la Sociedad de Almas y como prometido de mi hermana debes asistir. – Dijo lo más templadamente que pudo. Esa clase de manifestaciones estaba lejos de ser correcta para el lugar al cual pertenecía.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué clase de evento, Nii-sama? – preguntó Rukia con algo de preocupación y curiosidad.

- Nada de lo tradicional, un pequeño té entre los clanes Kuchiki y Shiba.

- A…Arigato, nii-sama. – Había recuperado el aire, estaba harta de tener que asistir a eventos con gente que finge y discrimina.

- Byakuya, creo que debemos salir de aquí, probablemente no puedan destaparse frente a nosotros.

Con una mirada espectral, la cabeza del clan Kuchiki salió de la habitación a empujones propinados por Isshin.

Un par de horas después, y con los adolescentes aseados y vestidos, se reunieron en el living de la casa. Byakuya desenvainó su zanpakutou y la extendió frente a él. Con una media vuelta de muñeca, apareció frente a ellos una puerta senkai privada de la familia Kuchiki.

Giró un poco su cuello para ver al padre del pelinaranja.

- ¿Vendrías? El té es en tres días. – Preguntó cordialmente a Isshin.

- Vaya, no lo sé… Tengo mucho trabajo aquí con las niñas…

- Entiendo. – Entendía que ese no era el verdadero motivo.

- Aunque si no hay mucha gente, quizás pueda ir un momento a beber té contigo y Kuukaku. – sonrió.

- … - "_Conmigo y Kuukaku_" – pensó.

Rukia, Byakuya e Ichigo se dieron media vuelta y avanzaron por el túnel. La puerta finalmente se cerró en el mundo humano.

- Papá… ¿algún día podremos conocer nuestra familia? – preguntó inocentemente Yuzu.

- Por supuesto que lo harán… - dijo mientras abrazaba sus hijas por los hombros.

* * *

><p>Desde el compromiso, era más que evidente que Byakuya se había ablandado frente a Ichigo, a pesar de que seguía siendo un niñato irreverente. ¡Qué extrañas costumbres las del mundo humano!<p>

Habían abierto para él un dormitorio cerca del de Byakuya. Habían encomendado a los empleados de la mansión preparar ropas para él, acordes a las normas de la sociedad de almas y de la ocasión. Tendría media hora para acomodarse, ya que estaba previsto practicar un poco antes de la ceremonia. Llegar tarde era una total prohibición, Byakuya era muy estricto con esas cosas.

Mientras tanto, Rukia había ido a la barraca del treceavo escuadrón con bastante apuro. Si bien Ukitake-taicho no tenía problema con que descansara, ella sentía de algún modo que estaba faltando a su labor, y por ende, a ella misma.

Necesitaba volver a trabajar… Desafortunadamente los empleados realizaban todas las tareas de la casa, por lo que permanecer allí podría tornarse bastante aburrido.

Ichigo caminó por los largos pasillos de la casa, intentando no perderse, hasta que finalmente llegó donde Byakuya lo estaba esperando. La puerta estaba lo suficientemente cubierta con papel de arroz, imposibilitándole entrar parado.

Se agachó y asomó para ver a su cuñado.

- Oye, Byakuya, ¿cómo crees que puedo entrar aquí?

- Kurosaki, debes mostrar un poco más de humildad y entrar arrodillado. Después de todo es una sala para esta ceremonia.

Intentó mantener la cordura. Para él podría ser algo normal ingresar de rodillas, pero para Ichigo era algo nuevo. Debía dejar sus celos de hermano mayor de lado para poder enseñarle y no pasar vergüenza frente al clan.

- Bien.

Se arrodilló y entró por debajo del molesto obstáculo. Avanzó a gatas un poco más y se posó sobre un futón frente a Byakuya. Continuaron practicando la ceremonia, cosa que se extendió mucho más de lo habitual debido a la falta de aprehensión del conocimiento por parte del pelinaranja.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el distrito sesenta y cinco del Rukongai, Yoruichi analizaba detenidamente el reiatsu sobre la arena. Encontraba algo familiar en él, pero no podía determinar en ese lugar de qué o quién se trataba. Las sospechas eran fuertes sin embargo, pero no podrían confirmar nada hasta tanto surgiera la posibilidad de actuar.<p>

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasquito de laboratorio y separó porciones de arena y roca relevantes para poder estudiarlas con detenimiento en el laboratorio del almacenero.

Intentando no generar disturbios en la zona, redujo su reiatsu al mínimo posible y emprendió su camino hacia el segundo escuadrón utilizando shunpo. Las almas comunes no podrían verla ni sentir su presencia de esta manera.

Recordó de pronto que hacía tiempo que no veía a la agradable Sarashina-san, ni a Tosuke, y a pesar de que sabía que eran resguardados por la mismísima Soi Fong, necesitaba asegurarse de que las condiciones seguían siendo de plena protección hacia ellos.

* * *

><p><em>En otro lugar de la Sociedad de Almas.<em>

La lluvia mojaba sus cabellos y calmaba su ansiedad. ¿Cuándo sucedió que una mujer tan fuerte y decidida se volviera una niña llena de duda?

Kuukaku exhaló con resignación y recordó las palabras de su hermano, Kaien… "No voy a decirte tonta por burlarte de mí. Algún día comprenderás. No digo que suceda mañana ni la próxima semana, pero sé que encontrarás alguien con quien quieras compartirlo todo, tragos dulces y amargos, y esa faceta tuya de autosuficiente se romperá y créeme, no podrás repararla nunca."

- Nii-san… - suspiró por lo bajo.

La lluvia seguía lavando su cuerpo y ahogando sus pensamientos.

- _Distánciate, Kuukaku._ – pensaba. – _Reflexiona tranquila. No hay nada que puedas hacer._

Y comenzó a recordar…

_- ¡Kuukaku-san! – una pequeña Yoruichi, de doce años, corría alegremente por el sereitei en dirección a la casa de su amiga. Su rostro reflejaba ansiedad, y sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto correr y contenerse. - ¡Kuukaku-san, sal ahora de allí!_

_- ¿Huh? – los ojos celestes albergaban una mirada fuera de contexto. No entendía, pero su amiga no le había fallado hasta ese momento. Abrió las puertas de su mansión y salió al encuentro._

_- ¡Kuukaku-san! Al fin llego… Creo que soy un poco lenta aún. – y rió. Quería ser la más veloz de la sociedad de almas. O no, del universo sería aún mejor._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¡Hay algo que tienes que ver! – la tomó por la fuerza de la manga de su kimono lila y comenzó a tironear de él para que la siga._

_- Oye, ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Es tan importante? Soujiro-sensei llegará en unos momentos para darme mi clase de caligrafía…_

_- Es sobre Byakuya-bo._

_- Etto… eso cambia muchas cosas. – Y la pequeña Kuukaku se sonrojó. Pensar en él le causaba esa sensación._

_- Vamos, camina._

_Las dos pequeñas corrieron lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron. Se escondieron detrás de unos pesados arbustos. Habían llegado a un claro en el bosque, cerca de la casa Kasumi'Oji. Intentando no ser descubiertas, comenzaron a observar._

_¿Desde cuándo ese niño era tan sentimental? Estaba solo, arrodillado, bebiendo té frente a una fotografía. Había perdido a sus padres de una manera trágica, y aunque siempre se mostraba fuerte, compartía su dolor con aquella taza de té._

Lanzó una enorme carcajada a las nubes negras. Siempre actuó de la misma manera. Y pensar que había olvidado esas sensaciones, y que había reprimido sus sentimientos. Pensar que se había alejado… Agradecimiento es todo lo que tenía para Hisana. Fue por ella, a pesar que su amor no era mutuo, que ese niño fue feliz.

- Vaya, si es complicado eso de los sentimientos, nii-san… Ojalá estuvieras aquí para darme uno de esos consejos y un golpe suave en la cabeza…

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado desde los sucesos antes relatados. Rukia e Ichigo habían vuelto al mundo humano, y Byakuya se encontraba trabajando en su despacho.<p>

El té había sido todo un éxito. Las clases del mayor de los hermanos Kuchiki habían rendido frutos.

Nuevamente en la sociedad de almas, Yoruichi se infiltraba con cara de preocupación. Junto a Urahara-san estaban a punto de llegar al fondo del asunto. Es más, ya sabían quién probablemente sería y dónde atacaría.

Había que adelantarse a los pasos de esa persona.

- Konbanwa, Byakuya-bo.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa, gato? – dijo con tono de desprecio.

- Tenemos que adelantar una boda.

Byakuya la miró de reojo y le dio la espalda por unos momentos. La morocha siguió los pasos de su amigo de la infancia y aprendiz de shunpo hacia una pequeña sala a oscuras, en el centro de la residencia. Era un lugar tan aislado e inutilizado por los Kuchiki que probablemente nadie se enteraría siquiera de que habían abierto las puertas por primera vez en años.

La expresión corporal y el tono de voz de Yoruichi al decir esas cinco palabras había sido casi alarmante, pero si la neko pudo predecirlo con anticipación, quería decir entonces que tenían alguna posibilidad de contrarrestar las fuerzas y planes del enemigo.

El Gotei Trece se mantendría después de todo al margen. Era un asunto de la nobleza, y por ello, no todos los integrantes de los escuadrones podrían intervenir.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído sobre el Sereitei.<p>

Gritos. Se oían unos gritos desesperados en los dormitorios del segundo escuadrón.

- ¡Sarashina-san! – gritó Soi Fong volviendo a la realidad. Corrió hasta su habitación y la encontró sudada, temblando sobre la cama. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza intentando despertarla. - ¡Sarashina-san! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Oh, sí… Disculpe, Soi Fong-taicho… Fue solamente un sueño… - suspiró tratando de restablecer su ritmo respiratorio. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho.

- No se preocupe, Sarashina-san. No olvide, cualquier cosa que necesite llámeme directamente.

- Arigato, es usted muy amable, taicho.

La capitana del onmitsukido se retiró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando la habitación donde la mujer descansaba a oscuras. Entonces Sarashina Nikki comenzó a recordar…

_Estaba en su anterior residencia, merendando tranquila junto a Tosuke-san. La paz reinaba en su hogar, y sonreía amablemente al hombre, que dibujaba para ella._

_- Vamos Tosuke, déjame ver aquello…_

_Cuando tomó la hoja que no quería mostrarle, vio un sello. Comenzó a alarmarse y a retroceder, hasta que se golpeó con una pared. No. Aquello no era una pared. Volteó suavemente para reconocer la textura y vio tela. Subió la vista lentamente y se encontró con una mujer encapuchada, que quiso tomarla por la espalda._

_- ¡Vete de aquí! – gritaba desesperadamente Sarashina. - ¡Jamás conseguirás que te lo diga!_

_- Dime ahora la ubicación de la caja o ese hombre sufrirá._

_- ¡Jamás!_

_Sarashina intentó escapar en vano. La mujer la había alcanzado y la sujetaba fuertemente por las muñecas, que se tornaban de un color negro por la presión. Intentó ahora desprenderse del agarre, pero consiguió solamente mover un poco sus pesadas mangas. Y allí lo vio. El sello que Tosuke Ki había dibujado en aquella hoja blanca que no había querido mostrarle._

- Ya basta, Sarashina. – se decía en voz baja. – Tienen el apoyo de Yoruichi-san y de Soi Fong-san… Todo estará bien… Ya podremos ser felices por primera vez…

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche en Karakura.<p>

Rukia e Ichigo estaban en la casa, sentados sobre la cama, preparándose para descansar._ Bip bip._

Sonaba el móvil de Rukia.

- ¿Tan tarde? – preguntó Ichigo al darse cuenta de que no era una señal de hollow.

- Quién sabe… - atendió el teléfono, era un número privado.

- Ko… Konbanwa… Bien, aquí por descansar. Hai. Hai… ¿…? Debería unirse al onmitsukido algún día, probablemente tenga más éxito allí, jaja… Ja ne, ja ne...

Por un momento su cara estuvo roja y seria, hasta que cayó en la verdadera realidad del asunto. Esto era todo un complot de él. Rompió a reír en una carcajada estridente, que probablemente se pudo haber oído desde el Hospital Central de Karakura…

- ¿Oe? ¿Qué sucedió, Rukia? – preguntó Ichigo, con la ligera sensación de haberse perdido algo.

- Mmmm, déjame pensar por dónde empezar.

- Por el comienzo, baka.

- Vamos, si no me tratas bien no te lo diré, baka. Te quedarás con la duda.

- Onegai enana.

- ¡Oh, Kurosaki-kun puede utilizar la palabra "O"! Y yo que había pensado que quedaba fuera de su vocabulario… - dijo Rukia en tono teatral.

- Me vale tres pepinos lo que hayas conversado, enana del demonio. – dijo completamente molesto por la tonada de antaño.

- Yare, yare. Aunque no quieras saberlo te lo diré. Me ha llamado Shunsui-sotaicho.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas que he venido aquí para cumplir cierta misión?

- Sí.

- Cierta misión de la cual que no te comenté nada.

- También lo recuerdo.

- Bueno, la misión era controlarte.

- ¡¿Tanto tiempo que me conocen y aún siguen dudando de mí esos desgraciados?! Creí que luego de hablarlo ante Yamamoto-san las dudas habían quedado despejadas.

- Bueno… - dijo intentando calmar la situación. No quería agitar innecesariamente _**esas**_ aguas. – En realidad sí… Pero mi misión era quedarme contigo al parecer, él sabía lo que podía pasar entre nosotros.

Unas gotas aparecieron tras las cabezas de los hablantes… Ese ebrio consuetudinario no tenía cura. Vaya a saber qué hubiera ocurrido si _**su Nanao-chan**_ se enteraba de las verdaderas intenciones de su capitán…


	24. Chapter 24: Partida de shogi

**Hola! Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que escribí el capítulo anterior. La verdad que estoy bastante inspirada y aprovechando las vacaciones que me tomé. No viajé a ningún lado pero me sirven para descansar el cerebro del trabajo y los estudios...**

**Como siempre, agradezco a los que leen mi historia, a los que la siguen, pero aún más a zer0-sama y a Zafir09, que me dejaron sus comentarios sobre el capi que pasó. Hay varios de ustedes que suelen comentar pero que no lo hicieron para la actualización anterior, supongo que me lo merezco por ser una mala escritora y actualizar una vez al mes *snif snif***

**Bueno, chau depresión y espero que disfruten este capítulo. El final está cada vez más cerca.**

**Como siempre, aviso que Bleach no es mio sino de Tite-sama.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_- Sí. ¿Recuerdas que he venido aquí para cumplir cierta misión?_

_- Sí._

_- Cierta misión de la cual que no te comenté nada._

_- También lo recuerdo._

_- Bueno, la misión era controlarte._

_- ¡¿Tanto tiempo que me conocen y aún siguen dudando de mí esos desgraciados?! Creí que luego de hablarlo ante Yamamoto-san las dudas habían quedado despejadas._

_- Bueno… - dijo intentando calmar la situación. No quería agitar innecesariamente esas aguas. – En realidad sí… Pero mi misión era quedarme contigo al parecer, él sabía lo que podía pasar entre nosotros._

_Unas gotas aparecieron tras las cabezas de los hablantes… Ese ebrio consuetudinario no tenía cura. Vaya a saber qué hubiera ocurrido si su Nanao-chan se enteraba de las verdaderas intenciones de su capitán…_

Lazos

Capítulo 24: Partida de shogi

- ¿¡Qué!?

Se oyó un fuerte grito al unísono.

Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu e Isshin se encontraban reunidos con Yoruichi y Kisuke en el amplio subsuelo del almacén.

Antes de entrar a la tienda, se habían asegurado de que nadie se hubiera infiltrado. Los planes debían terminar de planearse, y era necesario hablarlo con el resto de los integrantes del equipo. No podían fallar, ya que si lo hacía, la catástrofe sería inminente.

- E…Espera Yoruichi. He entendido todo lo que has dicho, pero primero mi compromiso con la enana parecía una subasta pública, y ahora pretenden que seamos la carnada… - se rascó la cabeza. – Es bastante extraño. Creo que me hubiera gustado una ceremonia como la de papá.

- ¡Pero si mi pequeño hijo se está transformando en un hombre romántico al igual que su apuesto padre! – lo abrazó, y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo obtuvo un golpe que lo dejó en el fondo del pozo donde Ichigo se convirtió en shinigami por segunda vez.

- Debes hacerlo, Kurosaki. – agregó Ishida reacomodándose los lentes. – Si no lo haces es muy probable que alguien resulte lastimado y no te lo perdonaré.

- Onegai… - acotó suavemente Orihime.

Ella, aunque no lo exteriorizaba, había sufrido terriblemente la pérdida de seres queridos tras Aizen y el Vandenreich. No podía permitirse que más desgracias ocurrieran, anhelaba con todo su corazón que llegaran los tiempos de paz, que llegaran para quedarse...

Al ver la cara temerosa de la humana, Rukia le sonrió gentilmente. Quería tranquilizarla, darle la seguridad de que protegerían con sus espadas a sus seres queridos.

- Hai, Orihime. – Cuenta con nosotros. ¿Verdad que lo haremos, Ichigo? – sonrió a su prometido buscando aquella respuesta.

- Sí enana… Solamente si me prometes que después volveremos aquí, a Karakura y tendremos una ceremonia normal y humana.

- Sí. – rió tiernamente. – Sobre todo humana… - pensaba en los invitados y sus gigais.

- Ahora, Yoruichi, ¿Podrías terminar de contarnos lo que ocurrió con este tal Tosuke?

- Hai. – cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar cada detalle. – Él nunca murió. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con la mujer en el puente de Kara, ella pudo ver que el sello real de la caja se encontraba roto. Entonces, Sarashina-san le colocó un artefacto en el cuello para ocultar su reiatsu y hacerlo invisible para ojos humanos y de almas comunes. Al no aparecer en su hogar, su esposa terminó por creer que Tosuke había fallecido.

- Qué historia tan triste… - Dijo Orihime. Parecía digna historia de encuentros y desencuentros para un dorama de la tarde. Definitivamente, cuando fuera productora en Corea del Norte haría uno con esa temática. – Disculpa la interrupción, Yoruichi-san… - dijo un poco avergonzada por haber sido traída a la realidad tan bruscamente.

- Sí. Sarashina-san desde ese momento dedicó su vida a protegerlo y lo ayudó con su labor: esconder las cinco unmei no koishi, las cinco piedras del destino.

- Entonces Urahara-san, eso que me pediste que te trajera…

Se asomó por debajo del gorro del almacenero una mirada cómplice hacia Rukia. Esa pequeña piedra roja era entonces la unmei no koishi que tenían en la casa Kuchiki.

- _¿Entonces… podría otra persona saberlo?_ – pensaba Ishida. – Efectivamente el enemigo conoce su ubicación. – Afirmó sin lugar a dudas. Si el almacenero lo conocía el enemigo claramente también lo hacía.

Dejando pasar unos segundos para la reflexión, Yoruichi retomó su relato.

- En los últimos mil años, Tosuke y Sarashina se han escondido, y han intentado mantener las unmei no koishi separadas en las cinco casas nobles.

- ¿Cinco? – preguntó Ichigo.

- La casa Shiba es la quinta. – le informó Rukia tocando la rodilla del pelinaranja. Era lógico que no supiera esas cosas, no había crecido en la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Kuukaku está en peligro? – dijo irguiéndose violentamente. Su prima necesitaba protección urgente.

- Oye niño, no dudes de las habilidades de aquella mujer… No podrás alcanzar su habilidad en kidou siquiera en dos mil años… Y no se maneja para nada mal con su zanpakutou… ¿O creíste que aquello que tenía en su espalda era una simple kodachi?

- Está bien, está bien... – Dijo sintiéndose un poco torpe. No estaba del todo seguro de que Kuukaku pudiera pelear junto con Ganju contra el enemigo, pero no estaba en condiciones de dudar de la palabra de Yoruichi.

- Retomando el asunto… - Dijo Urahara con voz misteriosa. – Quedan solamente dos casas sin protección. ¡Al menos que la bella mujer a mi izquierda desee que este humilde almacenero la proteja, en ese caso serían tres! – agregó en voz teatral tapándose con su abanico.

- ¡Oye Kisuke, no te pases! – y lo noqueó con un golpe seco a la nuca. Anestesia cien por ciento efectiva y económica. Sin efectos secundarios. Debía comenzar a proporcionarlas en la Clínica Kurosaki.

- ¡Minna! – se oyó un grito muy a lo lejos. - ¡He podido subir! ¿Me perdí de gran parte del relato?

Isshin había regresado, aunque Ichigo tenía toda la intención de volver a enviarlo a ese lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después en la Sociedad de Almas<em>

Una gran explosión se producía en un área alejada del Sereitei. La noche era profunda, y había sido pacífica y silenciosa hasta ese momento.

Una pesada y alta pared, que originalmente era la protección de la residencia, ahora yacía desmoronada en el suelo polvoriento. Quien había causado semejante conmoción tapó nuevamente su cara con la capucha y comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente hacia la otra ala del paredón. Había creado una distracción tan grande y repentina que los guardias personales de la noble casa se verían atraídos hacia el lugar de la explosión, dejando expuestos a los habitantes.

Llegó a una esquina y dobló hacia la derecha. Mientras se movía a velocidades prácticamente imperceptibles para los ojos vio hacia sus pies y saltó el murallón. La caída fue suave y no alertó a la seguridad. Bueno… mejor dicho, no había mucho más que alertar ya que el pelotón estaba patrullando en un lugar alejado.

Se paró sobre el césped y colocó sus manos a la cintura, para poder respirar mejor.

- El primer paso. – suspiró.

Hecho esto, entró en la casa y comenzó a recorrer los laberínticos pasillos, escondiendo por completo su reiatsu. Había que poner las manos a la obra, la obra que la llevaría a alcanzar finalmente la vida que siempre quiso conforme a su sentido de "justicia".

Luego de casi dos horas de recorrer la casona, encontró una mesa con un reborde de bronce y jade. Debajo de ese sello, como indicaba aquel rumor, encontraría una reliquia milenaria. Tomó de su bolsillo una pequeña espátula, y comenzó a quitar el viejo pegamento que unía el círculo de jade al aplique de metal.

Cuando pudo retirar el pegamento endurecido, movió el círculo y lo extrajo. Debajo de él se encontraba una pequeña piedra color azul, limpia, transparente… Casi etérea. La tomó con mucho cuidado y la observó detenidamente por unos segundos.

- Y pensar que no necesité de la ayuda de aquella mujer…

Al oír pasos a lo lejos, optó por retirarse de la casa, por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Extra, extra! No olviden comprar su ejemplar de esta semana, tenemos todo sobre la cacería de Kyoraku-sotaicho anoche en "El neko olvidado" y sobre el ataque a la residencia-<p>

- Yare, Hisagi… - dijo Renji.

Shuuhei se encontraba un día después del incidente, repartiendo la edición especial de la revista de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis en una esquina superpoblada.

- Ohayo, Abarai. ¿Quieres uno?

Al ver la portada, sintió curiosidad. Esto se relacionaba sin dudas con el mensaje que Yoruichi le había enviado.

- Hai.

Lo tomó bruscamente por las manos de Shuuhei y salió corriendo velozmente en dirección a su escuadrón.

- ¡Oye, qué haces! ¡Si no me lo pagas para el fin del día me las veré con Matsumoto!

El reiatsu de Renji terminó por perderse a lo lejos.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? ¿Juntar cinco estúpidas piedras y listo? – preguntó Ichigo molesto. Hacía horas que se encontraba reunido en aquella tienda, y la conversación no terminaba. Las cosas, para él, debían ser dichas de modo sencillo, y ponerlas en acción lo más pronto posible.<em>

_- No es tan sencillo, Kurosaki. – dijo Urahara por debajo del ala de su sombrero._

_- Con su velocidad actual no podrán alcanzarla jamás._

_Yoruichi se puso aún más seria, cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos._

_- Es… Incluso más veloz que yo misma._

_- Ella… Es tu sensei. – Ishida preguntó intentando mantener la discreción._

_La mujer morena sintió con la cabeza._

_- Es por eso, Ichigo, que todos tendrán que practicar su shunpo y aprender el Kuukanten'i. – agregó Urahara. – Una clase de kido que les permitirá tele transportar cosas e incluso a ustedes mismos cuando lo perfeccionen._

_- Cuando estén listos comenzaremos el entrenamiento. – ofreció Yoruichi levantándose._

_- No perdamos más tiempo, comenzaremos ahora mismo minna. – propuso Ichigo al resto._

El entrenamiento había acabado, y los jóvenes se encontraban extremadamente cansados. Optaron por no desaprovechar el momento, y se dejaron caer sobre el suelo. Si bien los humanos no habían podido utilizar kido, y hubiera sido difícil sino casi imposible, habían mejorado un poco. Uryuu podía alcanzar mayores distancias con su hirenkyaku realizando el mismo nivel de esfuerzo, y Chad y Orihime comenzaban a poder utilizar la energía espiritual que los rodeaba para avanzar más rápido.

Ellos dos quedarían en la retaguardia, para proteger al resto desde el fondo. La idea claramente no sería llevarlos a una muerte segura.

Ichigo probablemente no podría recordar el canto completo del conjuro, a diferencia de Rukia que siempre fue la mejor de su clase para recordarlos. No perdía aquel don desde sus épocas de estudiantes, y se jactaba orgullosamente de ello.

Con dos días más de entrenamiento y un buen descanso de una noche, estarían en perfectas condiciones como para poder enfrentar al enemigo sin morir en el intento.

Mientras tanto, Urahara y Yoruichi debían terminar de programar el curso de acción que tomarían al llegar a la sociedad de almas. Esta persona era rápida, y no podían descuidarse ni unos pocos segundos, ya que sería todo lo necesario para que pudiera destruirse lo que la historia había demorado milenios en construir.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que merezca sus reviews :3<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Contra mi maestro

**Hola a todos!**

**Nuevo capítulo de Lazos. El penúltimo.**

**Les recuerdo que Bleach no es mio, y que tampoco tengo dinero como para comprar la historia a Tite Kubo, y además escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucrar, pero si quisieran contribuir con ello les paso con gusto los datos de mi cuenta! jajajaj**

**Disfruten,**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente en Lazos…<em>

_Ichigo probablemente no podría recordar el canto completo del conjuro, a diferencia de Rukia que siempre fue la mejor de su clase para recordarlos. No perdía aquel don desde sus épocas de estudiantes, y se jactaba orgullosamente de ello._

_Con dos días más de entrenamiento y un buen descanso de una noche, estarían en perfectas condiciones como para poder enfrentar al enemigo sin morir en el intento._

_Mientras tanto, Urahara y Yoruichi debían terminar de programar el curso de acción que tomarían al llegar a la sociedad de almas. Esta persona era rápida, y no podían descuidarse ni unos pocos segundos, ya que sería todo lo necesario para que pudiera destruirse lo que la historia había demorado milenios en construir._

Lazos

Capítulo 25: Contra mi maestro

Si bien la boda entre los más jóvenes de los clanes Shiba y Kuchiki sería una simple pantalla para detener a la maestra de Yoruichi, y así impedirle reunir las unmei no hoishi, no dejaba de ser una boda, y Rukia estaba bastante nerviosa.

Agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón que Kuukaku se encontraba allí, a su lado, para sacarle un par de sonrisas, y por supuesto, agradecía aún más que se le permitiría llevar su zanpakutou debajo del kimono. Tener a su compañera de alma y de tantas batallas le transmitía tranquilidad.

Para el compromiso, donde la situación aún era regularmente segura, no pudo tenerla consigo, y hasta hubiera jurado que Sode no Shirayuki la llamó por unos momentos. – _Rukia, Rukia…_

Lo que ella no comprendía hasta dos segundos atrás, era que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, y que su zanpakutou no era precisamente quien se intentaba comunicar con ella.

- _¿Sode?_

- ¡Hey, Rukia! Vuelve aquí. – Su cuñada chasqueaba divertidamente sus dedos frente a la cara de la morena. – Teniente Kuchiki Rukia, ¡repórtese!... Tenías la mirada perdida hace unos momentos, ¿es que Ichigo logra eso en ti?

La pequeña shinigami enrojeció.

- Vamos, es la hora de salir. – Indicó Kuukaku mientras le daba un leve empujón por la cintura.

- Hai.

Esta mujer definitivamente sería la mejor cuñada para cualquier mujer.

Al sentir la rareza del ambiente, optó por suspirar profundamente y dejó que su mente se relajara al exhalar.

Espiando por el borde de la pared sin éxito, comenzó a imaginar que allí estarían esperándolos todos los capitanes, shinigamis y humanos con mayor reiatsu del universo, sin dejar de contar a un quincy que había mejorado sus técnicas en silencio.

Sin más, comenzó a mover sus pies intentando fingir un paso firme, aunque por dentro la mataban las dudas. Si bien era un plan para hacer caer al sensei de Yoruichi, la situación de tener que casarse con Ichigo la emocionaba profundamente y hacía que hasta el último cabello azabache se estremeciera.

_¡Cómo desearía que todo saliera bien y fuera una boda pacífica! _– pensaba.

Recordaba lo que le enseñaban en la academia de shinigamis… Exhalar al realizar el paso que te permite golpear. En este caso, inhalaba al juntar los pies, y exhalaba al realizar el mayor esfuerzo: avanzar.

Por costumbre, sus recuerdos la llevaron a imaginarse con un bokken sostenido sobre su cabeza, parada en su lugar mientras inhalaba, y bajar la espada al exhalar, flexionando su rodilla derecha. Pronto se percató de que no caminaba con gracia, sino como una guerrera, y corrigió rápidamente su paso hacia uno más femenino.

Fue cuando finalmente hicieron contacto visual a lo lejos.

El iris ámbar y el violeta, se quedaron viéndose fijos, como si se envolvieran en una danza sin fin. El tiempo pasaba rápida y sigilosamente, sin que los prometidos tuvieran consciencia de su existencia.

Avanzar ya no era complicado para ambos… Si estaban juntos en eso definitivamente podrían hacerlo. El sólo verse fijamente, demostrarse tanto con esas miradas, hacía todo mucho más simple.

Habían salvado sus vidas mutuamente más veces de las que cualquiera podría jactarse. Esa era la vida de shinigamis para la que se habían preparado desde el momento en que nacieron. Son cosas que ambos sabían muy dentro de sí.

Habían nacido para eso… Para ser shinigamis y para amarse.

Para acompañarse hasta el último día de la existencia.

Los pasos eran fluidos, y les faltaba poco para llegar al salón principal, donde unas trenzas de arroz, otras cosas para la fortuna, y sus amigos, los estaban esperando.

Orihime era la más ansiosa de todas. Se notaba a la legua su excitación porque la velada avanzara sin inconvenientes, pero si fuera así, estarían celebrando en el mundo humano posiblemente.

Las luces comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse, y el salón quedó misteriosamente en silencio.

Los ojos de Yoruichi se encontraron con los de Urahara en una mirada cómplice.

Era la hora. El pez había caído en las redes.

Ichigo se paró firmemente a medio camino, tanteó que su zanpakutou estuviera escondida dentro de la hakama y la acomodó mejor en su obi para que pudiera desenvainar sin inconvenientes.

Se acercó lentamente hacia Rukia y la abrazó por la espalda. No podía usar shunpo en ese momento, ya que podría levantar sospechas. Tuvo que hacerlo de modo románticamente humano.

Los shinigamis ya estaban cubriéndose las espaldas.

- ¡Ay, qué bonito…! ¡Una boda! Tsssk. ¿Se pensaban que caería fácilmente? ¿O quizás que no vendría preparado?

Una voz maquiavélica se oyó desde afuera del edificio. Aún no podían hacer contacto visual con la persona que había dicho aquella frase, pero les indicaba que todo había comenzado.

La sociedad de almas no se podía permitir que nuevamente un ser pusiera en peligro la continuidad de la existencia. Habían jurado, al conformar el Gotei Trece, proteger las almas y purificar hollows, y por su promesa no podían darse el lujo de continuar descansando. La fiesta quedaba en suspenso.

Los escuadrones estaban siendo ya organizados por sus capitanes, que gritaban a los cuatro vientos tareas a distintos grupos.

El ambiente festivo había sido envuelto por una nube de desconcierto e instintos de protección.

- ¡Muéstrate! – demandó Yoruichi.

- Si tanto insistes Neko-chan…

La figura saltó de lo alto de un murallón, dejando en el aire la capa que la cubría. Debajo tenía un shikasuho sin mangas, nada inesperado para ser cierto. Después de todo era su sensei.

Unos pocos segundos después los guardias de la mansión se encontraban cortados al medio.

- Mierda. – Maldijo Ichigo en voz baja. ¿En qué momento aquella mujer había cortado esas almas? ¿Era posible alcanzar esas velocidades dignas de Mimihagi-sama? Si aquella era la velocidad que poseía ese ente, iba a ser definitivamente imposible vencerlo solamente con su zanpakutou.

- Una persona tan fuerte no debería intentar demostrar su poderío cortando almas sin reiatsu. – Ishida dijo, para luego reacomodarse los lentes.

- Y un estúpido quincy no debería entrometerse donde no le compete. O mejor dicho… ¡debería estar muerto, al igual que sus compañeros!

- ¡Shiten Koushun!

Un escudo protector lo cubrió del daño causado por su oponente.

- Arigato Orihime, ahora cúbrete tú. – dijo mientras corría y tensaba la cuerda de su arco.

De repente, Ichigo lo tomó fuertemente por las ropas a la altura del hombro causando cierta sorpresa en el peliazul.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces, Kurosaki!?

- Vamos Ishida, este es el momento en que la venceré. – Señaló a la excéntrica mujer y completamente airoso continuó - ¡Sí, tú! ¿Has oído? Te venceré.

La mujer rió malévolamente, pensando que la determinación del chico se trataba solamente de una broma.

- ¡Has lastimado gente inocente y has arruinado mi boda con la enana, es algo que jamás podré perdonar!

Ichigo asió fuertemente las tsukamakis de su zanpakutou hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Mientras tanto, ambos daban un pequeño y disimulado paso con su pie izquierdo para equilibrar su siguiente movimiento.

Shunpo.

Ichigo atacaba velozmente con sus espadas, pero los movimientos de su contrincante alcanzaban su ritmo.

- ¡Pero qué rápido es el novio! – dijo burlándose.

Ichigo ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrarse con la mujer de cabellos violetas y mirada sombría jactarse de su superioridad. Vio incrustada en su hombro una piedra traslúcida color azul.

- ¡Ichigo no te desconcentres! – demandaba Rukia a los gritos dando unos torpes y rápidos pasos en dirección de su amado.

La trayectoria de la zanpakutou de la mujer se desvió hacia la pequeña shinigami, que había dificultosamente desenvainado su zanpakutou para bloquear a duras penas el arma con el que probablemente hubiera sido herida si no reaccionaba en ese momento.

- Y tú debes ser la novia… Qué belleza de mujer. Si hubieras aparecido aquel día probablemente estarías casándote conmigo…

_¿Aquel día?_ – pensó.

Rukia dio un corto gruñido ahogado intentando resistir la presión mientras afirmaba los pies al suelo.

- Maldita, eres buena.

Hizo el amague de retroceder para ladearse, e intentar cortar a la maestra de Yoruichi de lateral, pero su velocidad fue tal que no pudo ni siquiera acercar el filo de la hoja.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi comenzaba a acumular energía sobre sus hombros, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y a toda velocidad en dirección al atacante de Rukia.

- Vaya vaya, veo que te he enseñado bien, Neko-chan…

Avanzaba hacia su discípula dando lentos pasos.

El resto de los shinigamis presentes se preparaba para la pelea. Sabían que una batalla era limpia únicamente cuando era uno contra uno, pero en este caso había demasiado en juego, y no podían dejar lugar alguno a la derrota.

- ¡Basta de charla!

Ichigo había saltado hacia ella, intentando hacer que suelte su zanpakutou con un golpe desde arriba, pero nuevamente lo había bloqueado.

- Oye niño, ya me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos… ¿Qué dices si comenzamos la pelea?

Desafiante, arrojó su katana al suelo y se quitó su capa dejando ver un extraño tatuaje sobre su brazo derecho.

Su espalda estaba completamente erguida y exhibía sensualmente su musculosa figura.

Rukia volvió a echar una mirada a los símbolos negros grabados en su piel.

- Querida, ¿sucede algo? – levantó su mano derecha en dirección a Rukia, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella moviendo sus caderas.

A Rukia ese gesto le desagradó bastante, levantó su cabeza y la observó con superioridad Kuchiki.

- ¿Sientes que estos símbolos son familiares?

Ya estaba a medio camino de ella. La morena de ojos violáceos se limitó a no responder y continuar sosteniendo su firme mirada.

- Sabes… Te he observado. Tú no lo recuerdas. Es más, ha sucedido así.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua y el tiempo se congeló.

- ¿¡Pero qué!? – pensó desesperada Rukia mientras la mujer tocaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

No podía moverse. Se había quedado congelada en el lugar.

Intentó mover sus pupilas hacia los costados para observar al resto pero no podía. No tenía el más mínimo control sobre sus músculos.

Veía únicamente frente a ella la mirada de esa mujer, quien ahora lamía su cara. Se sentía sucia. Luego de ese momento deseaba sumergirse bajo el agua para purificarse.

- ¡_Sal de aquí mujer asquerosa!_ – pensaba con rabia. Quería moverse, y no podía.

Se alejó unos momentos de su cara para hablarle.

- ¿Sientes que no puedes moverte?… Si es así, entonces estás en lo correcto, querida.

Se movió hacia su izquierda tocando suavemente sus hombros.

- ¿Ya lo ves? No eres la única en esta situación.

Todos. Sus amigos, capitanes, tenientes… Ninguno podía moverse. ¿Podrían ver y escuchar al menos? ¿Estarían bien dentro de ese letargo?

Se armó de fuerza y levantó su reiatsu en un fallido intento. Se sentía frustrada. Si sólo tuviera más poder…

De repente, la mujer se percató de sus intenciones y perdiendo noción del tiempo, se acercó a Ichigo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

- ¿Así que éste es tu prometido, querida?

Sintió el reiatsu de Rukia alzarse levemente.

- Bien, bien. No hace falta que hables, veamos qué sucede si…

Arañó la piel del brazo de Ichigo hasta lastimarlo.

De repente el reiatsu de Rukia se alzó de semejante manera que sintió como la barrera que la aislaba del exterior se rompía como un débil cristal. Esbozó un grito liberador desde el fondo de su centro de energía.

- ¡Hakka no togame, Sode no Shirayuki!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Esa basura de mujer no era quién para jugar así con ella, y mucho menos con Ichigo.

- Mierda… - esbozó la mujer mientras esquivaba una enorme barrera de hielo provocada por la furiosa shinigami.

- ¡No saldrás íntegra de aquí! ¡No sé qué habrás imaginado al venir pero…! ¡Byakurai!

Una luz azul de tamaño considerable se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la mujer, quemando levemente su yukata y cabello. Abrió los ojos. Se había excedido del tiempo.

- ¡No creas que eres la única que conoce esos juegos! ¡También puedo hacer lo que tú! ¡Jikanteishi!

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel lugar.

- Hhmmm, espero que esto no traiga peores consecuencias. – dijo Rukia para sí.

Todos, inclusive esa mujer estaban congelados. No podía perder más tiempo, comenzó a sellar a la mujer.

- Shibireyubi. Sólo por las dudas. No deseo que te muevas. No estoy segura de hacerlo bien pero…

Estiró sus manos hacia el frente y gritó:

- Hermanos de armas retirándose a ocho soles de distancia y permaneciendo quietos: rayo azul, rayo blanco, rayo negro, rayo rojo. Sumérjanse en el mar juntos para poder redimirse. ¡Shijuu no saimon!

Una prisión con forma de prisma apareció sobre esa persona.

Su reiatsu se estaba agotando, el esfuerzo fue muy grande. ¿Le perdonaría la Sociedad de Almas el haber utilizado Kido prohibido para detener el tiempo? ¿Inclusive si era para prevenir una catástrofe? ¿Quién sabe qué haría esa mujer con las unmei no hoishi?...

La barrera que congelaba el tiempo se rompió liberando a todos de la energía que los mantenía en letargo.

Rukia cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente exhausta. Era la primera vez que utilizaba esos Kido de alto rango, dignos de los miembros del escuadrón de artes demoníacas.

- Lo has hecho bien, enana.

Ichigo se acercó por su espalda hasta abrazarla.

- No sé lo que ocurrió pero allí está ella sellada y el universo en paz.

- Es que… - enrojeció.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo sin aflojar el abrazo. Colocó su cara sobre la nuca de su chica y respiró su dulce perfume.

- Es que… No pude tolerar que otra se acercara a ti.

Ichigo la besó dulcemente sobre la mejilla y rompió el abrazo para tomar su mano.

Yoruichi se acercaba a su maestra, y el resto contemplaba la situación.

- Shiro.

Estaba dolida.

- Mírame, Shiro.

La mujer dio vuelta su cara, mirando al suelo. No quería mantener contacto visual con su alumna.

- Has hecho muchas estupideces este último tiempo. Me gustaría que tuvieras un verdadero motivo.

- Me ocuparé de que jamás te enteres.

- Yo no utilizaría aquella palabra. Las palabras son muy importantes, onii-chan. Ahora vendrás conmigo al nido de gusanos.

Se volteó hacia atrás.

- ¡Oye Kisuke! Dame una mano con este kido, necesitamos llevarlo lo antes posible.

Los ojos de los presentes no comprendían.

Mientras tanto Rukia pensaba en aquel nombre. Shihouin Shiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hemos llegado al final de la batalla decisiva de esta historia.<strong>

**El siguiente capítulo probablemente sea muy corto y muy general, algo a modo de epílogo. O quizás ni siquiera haya. Todo depende de ustedes, de lo que crean que necesita esta historia.**

**Cuando la comencé, arranqué a escribir inspirada en MaryJu-chan, que creo que es la mejor escritora de ff de Bleach, y terminé con bastantes influencias de Blankaoru, que escribe sobre Ruroini Kenshin.**

**Los primeros capis debo reconocerlo, son un asco y creo que mi escritura ha ido mejorarlo. La realidad es que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo, leyendo sus reviews, contestándoles. Ha sido algo totalmente nuevo para mí.**

**En mi vida pasaron muchas cosas. Cambié de carrera a muy poco de recibirme, avancé muchísimo en mi trabajo, tuve que reinventarme.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que estuvieron hasta este capítulo, en especial a Zafir09 que siempre me leyó y siguió esta historia desde el principio, a MaryJu-chan y Blankaoru por inspirarme, a todos los que alguna vez leyeron, pero especialmente a **FlorItachiUchiha, zer0-sama, nikita, Saya-x, Gabitha, jbadillodavila , rocychio, Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki, lunavap, anburukia , Rukia36, diana carolina, saorii28 , o0 Akisa 0o, Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto, Akane-chan, Estrella Luan , Shinigami Black, Mariana, darcy129 , Gabriela-19, Libiky, Lucy96, Miss-Bleacher, MrPescanova, SangoSarait, caballero oscuro, dandres527, darcy129, darkchrome1, flakyrukia, frank walker , fsrm, hirota saku, ichigo-curasaqui, , jbadillodavila lolipox rukialoves3 ru kuchiki sorcerer001 tziokuchiki unpocotsundere Chica Plutonio Freya ir-san rukiasicc tziokuchiki y a sergioharo687.

**Espero no haber olvidado a ninguno de ustedes en mis agradecimientos.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ara Shiba**


End file.
